


Omega In Exile

by CaiQing



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Paranormal, Werewolf Mates, Yaoi
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiQing/pseuds/CaiQing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>อเล็กซ์ ดอว์น นักศึกษาจนๆ ผู้อาศัยอยู่คนเดียวในห้องเช่าเก่าๆ ได้พบกับเซอร์ไพรส์ครั้งใหญ่เมื่อเขากลับมาเจอกับของขวัญคริสมาสต์ล่วงหน้า เอ...หรือมันจะเป็นของขวัญวันฮัลโลว์วีนล่วงหน้ากันนะ?</p><p>      "ให้ตายเถอะลุงซานต้า...ผมจำได้ว่าของขวัญที่ผมขอไปน่ะคือโกลเด้นรีทรีฟเวอร์นะไม่ใช่หมาป่า!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ตอนที่ 1

**Author's Note:**

> ถ้าสนใจนิยายเรื่องนี้สามารถติดตามข่าวสารได้ที่เพจ www.facebook.com/CaiQingNovel ค่ะ

พ่อสอนผมเอาไว้เสมอว่าไม่ว่าเวลาไหนก็ให้ตื่นตัวระแวดระวังภัยอยู่ตลอดเวลาเพราะไม่แน่ว่าอาจจะมีอันตรายอะไรดักรอเราอยู่ก็เป็นได้ ที่พ่อสอนแบบนี้อาจเพราะว่างานของพ่อทำให้ชีวิตวัยเด็กส่วนใหญ่ของผมต้องระหกระเหเร่ร่อนไปทั่ว ไอ้การจะอาศัยอยู่ที่ไหนนานเกินสามเดือนนี่ยากมากๆ ดังนั้นผมกับพ่อก็ต้องอาศัยพวกโมเต็ลหรือบ้านเช่าเก่าๆ อยู่เป็นประจำ ก็ต้องยอมรับล่ะนะครับว่ามันไม่ใช่สภาพแวดล้อมที่ดีนักสำหรับการเลี้ยงดูเด็ก

ตอนเด็กๆ ผมค่อนข้างลำบากใจเวลามีคนถามว่าพ่อผมทำอาชีพอะไรเพราะผมเองก็ไม่รู้แน่ชัดนัก และขอบอกเอาไว้เลยว่าสำหรับเด็กที่ย้ายโรงเรียนบ่อยมากอย่างผมเนี่ยผมต้องเจอคำถามนี้บ่อยกว่าเด็กทั่วไปไม่รู้กี่เท่า ผมเคยถามพ่อว่าตกลงพ่อทำงานอะไรกันแน่ ส่วนใหญ่พ่อจะบ่ายเบี่ยงไม่ค่อยอยากตอบ ไม่อย่างนั้นก็บอกแค่ว่า “รับจ้าง” แต่พอถามว่ารับจ้างอะไรก็ไม่ยอมตอบซะอย่างนั้น

มีอยู่หนหนึ่งที่ผมทนไม่ไหวแล้วโพล่งถามพ่อไปว่าตกลงพ่อเป็นพวกค้ายาใช่มั้ย? พ่อตกใจมากแล้วสักพักก็ระเบิดหัวเราะออกมาดังลั่น ผมงี้ทั้งโกรธทั้งอายที่พ่อเอาแต่ขำอยู่นั่นแหละ สุดท้ายพ่อก็หยุดหัวเราะแล้วจับบ่าเล็กๆ ของผมด้วยมือใหญ่แกร่งของพ่อ แล้วก็ตอบผมอย่างหนักแน่นจริงจัง

“อเล็กซ์ ดอวน์ พ่อสาบานกับแกเลยว่าพ่อไม่ใช่อาชญากร งานที่พ่อทำก็ไม่ใช่งานที่ทำร้ายคนบริสุทธิ์ ในบางแง่มันอาจจะหมิ่นเหม่ต่อกฎหมาย บางครั้งมันก็ท้าทายต่อศีลธรรม แต่แกเชื่อพ่อนะ ทุกสิ่งที่พ่อทำก็เพื่อปกป้องแก ปกป้องทุกคน พ่ออาจจะบอกอะไรแกมากไม่ได้แต่ขอให้แกเชื่อพ่อคนนี้เถอะ พ่อเคยโกหกแกเหรอ?” ผมจ้องตาพ่ออยู่นานสองนานและค่อยๆ พยักหน้า 

หลังจากนั้นผมก็ไม่เคยถามพ่อเรื่องงานของพ่ออีกเลย

และแม้ตัวผมในตอนนี้จะรู้แล้วว่าพ่อเองก็เป็นไอ้คนโกหกปลิ้นปล้อนคนหนึ่งแต่ว่ามันก็ไม่ได้ทำให้สิ่งที่พ่อสอนผมกลายเป็นสิ่งที่ผิด ดังนั้นถึงผมจะโกรธพ่อ ถึงจะตั้งแง่กับพ่อที่โกหกผม “เรื่องนั้น” มากแค่ไหนแต่ผมก็ไม่ไร้หัวคิดขนาดที่จะโยนทุกสิ่งที่พ่อเคยสอนมาทิ้งไป เพราะไม่ว่าอย่างไรผมก็รู้ว่าพ่อรักผม และที่พ่อโกหกน่ะก็เพื่อปกป้องผม  
แต่ผมก็ยังทำใจยกโทษให้พ่อไม่ได้อยู่ดีนั่นแหละ

เพราะอย่างนั้นพอผมแยกออกมาใช้ชีวิตเองคนเดียวผมก็ยังยึดคำสอนของพ่อเป็นหลัก ทุกครั้งก่อนจะออกไปไหนผมจะทำจุดสังเกตง่ายๆ ไว้ที่ทุกทางเข้าออกของห้อง ถ้ามันเปลี่ยนแปลงแม้แต่นิดเดียวผมก็จะรู้ได้ว่ามีใครแอบเข้ามาในห้องผมตอนที่ผมไม่อยู่ ทุกครั้งที่กลับมาผมจะไม่ผลีผลามพุ่งเข้าห้องเด็ดขาด ผมจะต้องค่อยๆ เปิดประตูเข้าไปแล้วสังเกตทุกอย่างจากนอกประตูเสียก่อนแล้วค่อยๆ เดินสำรวจจนครบ นี่คือสิ่งที่ผมทำเป็นปกติ

แต่วันนี้มันไม่ปกติน่ะสิ...

บางทีอาจเป็นเพราะผมออกมาอยู่คนเดียวได้ปีหนึ่งแล้วและไม่เคยต้องได้ย้ายบ้านอีกทำให้ผมเริ่มคลายความหวาดระแวงที่พ่อโปรแกรมใส่หัวผมก็เป็นได้ ดังนั้นพอวันนี้จู่ๆ ก็เกิดฝนตกมาห่าใหญ่ระหว่างที่ผมปั่นจักรยานกลับบ้านทำให้ผมทั้งเปียกทั้งหนาวแล้วก็หงุดหงิด กลับมาถึงหน้าประตูห้องตัวเองได้ผมก็ไม่ดูตาม้าตาเรืออะไรทั้งสิ้น รีบทิ้งจักรยานไว้หน้าห้องแล้วไขกุญแจเข้าห้องไปทันทีด้วยความที่ว่าอยากจะไปอาบน้ำอุ่นๆ แล้วขดตัวอยู่บนที่นอนนุ่มๆ ของตัวเองเต็มทีแล้ว

ผมเดินไปพลางถอดเสื้อแจ็กเก็ตชุ่มน้ำฝนออกจากตัวไปพลาง หลังจากปล้ำอยู่กับเสื้อผ้าและเตะรองเท้าไปให้พ้นตัวก็ลากสังขารตัวเองที่ยังสั่นพั่บๆ ไปถึงหน้าห้องน้ำได้

ยังไม่ทันได้ก้าวเข้าไปข้างในร่างของผมก็ชะงักกึกเมื่อหางตาเหลือบไปเห็นเงาดำๆ บนที่นอน ผมค่อยๆ หมุนตัวกลับไปมองช้าๆ นึกโทษตัวเองที่รีบร้อนเกินไปจนลืมเปิดไฟ โชคดีอยู่นิดที่มีแสงจากเสาไฟนอกหน้าต่างส่องเข้ามาทำให้ผมพอจะมองเห็นสิ่งต่างๆ ในห้องได้พอสมควร

ภายนอกฝนเริ่มหยุดตกฟ้าก็เริ่มเปิดทำให้มีแสงจันทร์สาดเข้ามาช่วยให้ห้องสว่างขึ้นอีกแรง ภาพเงาตะคุ่มบนเตียงนั่นค่อยๆ ชัดเจนขึ้นจนกระทั่งผมได้คำตอบว่า “อะไร” นอนอยู่บนเตียงผมกันแน่ แต่ด้วยความที่มันแปลกประหลาดเกินไปผมจึงยังไม่กล้าที่จะเชื่อนัก

ผมเหลือบมองไปเช็ควันที่บนปฎิทินแขวนผนัง เพิ่งจะเดือนตุลาคมยังไม่ใช่คริสต์มาสแน่นอน ดังนั้นตัดเรื่องซานต้าแบกหมามาให้ผมโทษฐานที่ทำตัวเป็นเด็กดีมาตลอดหนึ่งปีที่ผ่านมาได้เลย 

นี่ผมคิดบ้าบออะไรอยู่เนี่ย ต่อให้เป็นคริสต์มาสจริงก็ไม่มีทางเป็นลุงซานต้าได้เพราะผมจำได้ว่าของขวัญที่ผมขอไปน่ะคือโกลเด้นรีทรีฟเวอร์ไม่ใช่หมาป่า! เอ…หรือมันจะเป็นของขวัญวันฮัลโลวีนล่วงหน้ากันนะ?

ผมพยายามตั้งสติและดึงตัวเองออกจากความคิดฟุ้งซ่าน ตอนนี้สิ่งที่ต้องทำคือแก้ไขสถานการณ์เฉพาะหน้าให้ได้ก่อน อย่างแรกเลยผมต้องเอาเจ้าหมาป่าตัวเขื่องนี่ออกไปจากห้องผมให้ได้…หรือไม่ก็ต้องพาตัวผมเองนี่แหละออกไปให้พ้นรัศมีการฆ่าของมัน โชคร้ายที่แค่คิดน่ะมันง่ายแต่ไอ้การจะลงมือทำให้ได้เนี่ยผมยังมองไม่เห็นทาง

...เพราะตอนนี้เจ้าหมาป่าตัวยักษ์นั่นกำลังจ้องผมอยู่เขม็งเลย 

มันจ้องผม ผมจ้องมัน หัวใจผมเต้นรัว เจ้าตัวนี้มันมาทำอะไรในเมืองเล็กๆ นี่กันแน่ ถึงเมืองฟอลฮาเว่นที่ผมอยู่จะมีเขตป่าสงวนอยู่ด้วยก็เถอะแต่ผมไม่เคยได้ยินว่ามีศูนย์อนุรักษ์หมาป่าอยู่ด้วย

แล้วเจ้าตัวนี้มาจากไหน?

เราสองชีวิตจับจ้องกันอยู่พักใหญ่ และยังไม่มีฝ่ายไหนมีทีท่าจะยอมถอยง่ายๆ ข้างฝ่ายหมาป่าปริศนาไม่ถอยตามสัญชาติญาณอยู่แล้ว ส่วนผมที่ไม่ถอยก็เพราะตอนนี้ขาแข้งไม่รับคำสั่งจากสมองอีกต่อไป ดังนั้นที่ยังยืนเผชิญหน้าอยู่นี่ไม่ใช่ว่ากล้าหรอกนะ มันเป็นความกลัวสามส่วนแล้วก็ความหลงใหลสองส่วน 

ให้ตายเถอะ! ผมบอกคุณหรือยังว่าผมมันคนมีปม อยากเลี้ยงหมาไม่เคยได้เลี้ยง เพราะอย่างนั้นแม้สัตว์ใกล้สูญพันธ์ตรงหน้าจะน่ากลัวแค่ไหนแต่ผมก็เผลออดชื่นชมมันไม่ได้ อีกอย่างผมแอบคิดเข้าข้างตัวเองว่ายืนจ้องกันนานขนาดนี้แล้วมันยังไม่มีทีท่าจะกระโดดมาขย้ำคอผมก็ถือเป็นสัญญาณที่ดีหรือไม่ใช่

ขนาดตัวของมันกะเอาคร่าวๆ ถ้ายืนสองขาเหมือนคนก็น่าจะสูงเกือบร้อยเจ็ดสิบกว่าได้มั้ง อันนี้ผมไม่มั่นใจนักเพราะจะไปจับมันยืนสองขาแล้ววัดให้แน่ใจก็ใช่ที่ ระหว่างที่ผมเหม่อมองมันอยู่เจ้าหมาร่างยักษ์ก็เงยหน้ามามองผมแล้วครางในลำคอเบาๆ ดวงตาสีเหลืองอำพันของมันคู่นั้นแวววาวล้อแสงจันทร์

ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะเบื่อที่ผมไม่มีทีท่าจะขยับไปไหนและพอใจกับการที่ผมหลบตามันไปหรืออย่างไร ตอนนี้เจ้าหมาป่าก็เหมือนเลือกที่จะไม่ใส่ใจผมอีก มันหย่อนตัวลงนอนแล้วหลับตาพริ้ม ใจผมแอบหงุดหงิดขึ้นเล็กน้อย อากาศเดือนตุลาคมในเมืองนี้ไม่เชิงว่าจะหนาวเหน็บแต่ก็ไม่อาจเรียกได้ว่าอบอุ่นเช่นกัน ผมในตอนนี้ทั้งตื่นเต้น ทั้งกลัว ทั้งหนาว ทั้งหิว อยากจะอาบน้ำอุ่นๆ แล้วเข้านอนใจจะขาด แต่ดันมีหมาป่าตัวใหญ่เกือบสองเท่าของตัวผมขวางอยู่แล้วผมจะทำอะไรได้ล่ะ

หรือควรจะโทรเรียก 911 ดี?

เร็วเท่าความคิด มือผมค่อยๆ เลื้อยเอื้อมไปที่กระเป๋ากางเกงหมายจะหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาโทร แต่เจ้าหน้าขนเหมือนจะรู้ทัน มันแยกเขี้ยวคำรามเบาๆ แต่สะเทือนไปถึงหัวใจ ผมรู้สึกได้ถึงเหงื่อเย็นๆ บนหลังตัวเองที่จู่ๆ ก็ผุดมาทั้งที่ก่อนหน้านี้ยังไม่มี

“ไม่โทรก็ได้ครับคุณพี่” ผมยังอดพึมพัมตามนิสัยเสียที่แก้ไม่หายของตัวเองไม่ได้ เจ้าหมาป่ายักษ์เจ้ากรรมก็เหมือนจะฟังภาษาคนรู้เรื่อง มันหรี่ตาใส่ผมคล้ายจะจับผิด ไอ้ผมก็บ้าจี้รีบชูมือทั้งสองขึ้นโชว์ว่าไม่อาจหาญแล้วขอรับ

“นี่มันประหลาดเกินไปแล้ว” ผมกระซิบบอกตัวเองเบาๆ “อเล็กซ์ ดอว์นตั้งสติหน่อยสิฟะ” 

พอหันกลับไปมองเจ้าหมาป่าตัวปัญหาอีกครั้งผมก็สังเกตุเห็นบางอย่าง เจ้าตัวนี้มันบาดเจ็บนี่! ขาหน้าข้างซ้ายของมันมีรอยแผลยาวที่เกรอะไปด้วยเลือดแห้งๆ ส่วนลำตัวของมันจะมีแผลด้วยไหมนั้นผมก็ได้แต่เดาเพราะแสงไฟมันส่องไปไม่ถึงประกอบกับขนสีเทาเงินที่ปกคลุมตัวมันอยู่ทำให้ยิ่งยากที่จะสังเกตเห็นความผิดปกติอื่นๆ

ด้วยความเห็นอกเห็นใจแบบผิดที่ผิดทางผมก็เลยเผลอก้าวเข้าไปหามันก้าวหนึ่ง ในหัวมีแค่คำว่า “สัตว์บาดเจ็บ” จนลืมไปว่า “สัตว์บาดเจ็บ” ที่ว่านั่นแค่อ้าปากงับผมทีเดียวก็ตายแล้ว แต่กว่าจะคิดได้ก็เผลอเดินเข้าไปจนใกล้ 

ยังไม่ทันที่ผมจะได้สำเหนียกถึงอันตราย จู่ๆ ผมก็ลงไปนอนหงายอยู่กับพื้นโดยมีเจ้าเขี้ยวเงินคร่อมอยู่ด้านบน โอย…ฟันของเจ้าหมาป่ามีกี่ซี่และดูแหลมคมแค่ไหนตอนนี้ผมรู้ซึ้งเลย ดวงตาสีเหลืองจับจ้องมาที่ผมจนผมเองต้องเป็นฝ่ายที่หลบสายตาเพราะเกรงว่ามันจะเกิดไม่พอใจแล้วกัดผมขึ้นมา ถึงบางครั้งผมจะบ้าบิ่นไปบ้างแต่ผมก็ไม่โง่พอที่จะไปท้าทายหมาป่าน้ำหนักตัวเกือบๆ สองร้อยปอนด์หรอกนะครับ สัญชาติญาณของหมาป่าโดยเฉพาะพวกที่เป็น “อัลฟ่า” หรือจ่าฝูงเนี่ยไปล้อเล่นกับเขาไม่ได้หรอกนะ เชื่อผมเถอะผมดูช่องเนชั่นแนลจีโอกราฟฟิกบ่อยผมรู้ดี 

และด้วยความรู้อันน้อยนิดจากช่องสารคดีชื่อดังทำให้แทนที่ผมจะแกล้งตายผมก็เอียงหน้าไปทางซ้ายและเสนอลำคอให้มันแทน โอเค...ในสายตาคนอื่นอาจจะบอกว่าบ้าแต่ผมรู้ว่ายังไงซะผมก็สู้เจ้าตัวนี้ไม่ได้ แค่หัวของมันก็ใหญ่กว่าหัวผมแล้ว อีกอย่างหนึ่งคือพฤติกรรมที่ผมเพิ่งทำไปเนี่ยมันคือการ “ยอมจำนน” ให้แก่จ่าฝูง ว่ากันง่ายๆ เลยแล้วกันว่าผมยอมศิโรราบเป็นเบี้ยล่างให้หมาป่าดีกว่าโดนกัดตาย 

หวังว่าเนชั่นแนลจีโอกราฟฟิกจะไม่โกหกผมนะ…

ผมหลับตาปี๋ ไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะหายใจ เวลาเดินไปอย่างช้าๆ เนิ่นนานเสียจนผมคิดว่าขืนกลั้นใจนานกว่านี้คงขาดใจตายก่อนที่จะโดนเจ้าสัตว์สี่ขาที่คร่อมผมอยู่ขย้ำเอา แต่แล้วจู่ๆ ผมก็สัมผัสได้ถึงลมร้อนๆ ที่เป่าใส่คอของผม สัมผัสได้ถึงจมูกอุ่นชื้นที่กำลังดมสำรวจหลังใบหูไล่เลยไปตามแนวของลำคอจนไปหยุดอยู่บริเวณที่คอของผมจรดกับเนินไหล่

แล้วมันก็งับเข้าที่ไหล่ของผม!

ผมสะดุ้งโหยงและเผลอร้องออกมาคำหนึ่ง แต่เจ้าหมาป่าคำรามในลำคอทีเดียวก็ขู่จนผมหยุดร้องและหยุดดิ้นได้ในทันที หลังจากที่สงบสติได้สักพักผมก็นึกขึ้นมาได้ว่าไม่รู้สึกเจ็บสักนิด

กลายเป็นว่าเจ้าหมาป่าตัวนี้มันแค่แกล้งงับผมเบาๆ เหมือนกับหมั่นเขี้ยว ผมนอนนิ่งไว้อาลัยให้กับอายุที่สั้นลงไปสิบปีเพราะอาการตกใจกลัวเมื่อกี้ สักพักเหมือนเจ้าขนดกมันจะแกล้งผมจนพอใจแล้วมันก็เริ่มเลียคอผมจนชุ่มไปหมด 

หลังจากนั้นดูเหมือนมันจะดมและเลียผมจนพอใจแล้ว ตอนนี้เจ้าสัตว์หน้าขนตัวปัญหาก็เปลี่ยนจากการยืนคร่อมผมมาเป็นนอนขดกอดอยู่ข้างๆ แทน โดยมีหน้ายาวๆ ของมันซุกอยู่ที่คอของผม และพอผมทำท่าจะขยับหนีมันก็คำรามขู่ วนไปเวียนมาแบบนี้หลายรอบจนผมเริ่มปลง

แนวโน้มแบบนี้มันคงไม่ฆ่าผมหรอก ท่าทางจะเอามาเป็นของเล่นมากกว่า!

เจ้าหมาป่าที่ตอนนี้ยึดเอาผมเป็นของเล่นส่วนตัวเริ่มหายใจช้าลงเป็นสัญญานว่ามันกำลังหลับ เดี๋ยวก่อนสิ! นี่แกจะหลับทั้งที่ยังกกฉันไว้แบบนี้เลยเรอะ?

ผมลองขยับตัวดูอีกทีแต่ก็เหลว เจ้าหมาป่าเอาแต่ใจแยกเขี้ยวขู่อีกแล้ว เอะอะก็โชว์เขี้ยว คิดแล้วผมก็แอบหงุดหงิด ถ้าอย่างนั้นจะเรียกแกว่าเจ้าเขี้ยวก็แล้วกัน อยากโชว์บ่อยๆ ดีนัก

ทุกคนคงเดาได้นะครับว่าสุดท้ายผมก็ยอมนอนนิ่งๆ ยกธงขาวให้สัตว์ใกล้สูญพันธ์ตัวนี้แต่โดยดี ดูเหมือนคืนนี้จะเลี่ยงไม่ได้ต้องนอนร่วมเตียงกับสัตว์หน้าขนน้ำหนักสองร้อยปอนด์เสียแล้วสิ

“เอ๊ะ?” ผมสังเกตเห็นอะไรบางอย่างที่แผงคอของเจ้าเขี้ยวสะท้อนแสงวิบวับ หลังจากชั่งใจอยู่พักหนึ่งผมก็ทำใจกล้าเอื้อมมือไปแหวกขนตรงคอของมันเบาๆ “นี่มัน…” ผมอึ้งจนเผลอผุดลุกขึ้นนั่ง เจ้าเขี้ยวก็คงวางใจไปแล้วว่าผมจะไม่ขยับอีกเลยแยกเขี้ยวขู่ผมไม่ทัน แต่ชัยชนะโดยบังเอิญของผมก็แค่ช่วยให้ผมลุกขึ้นมานั่งได้ครู่เดียวก็โดนเจ้าเขี้ยวกระโจนทับแล้วงับคอเล่นอีกรอบ

คราวนี้ความกลัวของผมลดลงเยอะเลย

“แกมีเจ้าของนี่นา!” ผมเอื้อมมือไปคว้าเอาสายโซ่เส้นเล็กที่คล้องคอมันอยู่ขึ้นมาดูให้ชัดๆ เจ้าเขี้ยวดูไม่ใส่ใจว่าผมจะทำอะไรตราบเท่าที่ผมอยู่นิ่งๆ ให้มันนอนกอดเล่น ผมเลยถือโอกาสตรวจดูโซ่คล้องคอของมันอย่างละเอียด 

เนื่องจากขนของมันหนาพอสมควรทำให้ผมไม่ทันเห็นว่าเจ้าเขี้ยวสวม “ปลอกคอ” อยู่ บางทีเจ้าเขี้ยวอาจจะเป็นหมาป่าพันธ์ทาง ลูกครึ่งหมาบ้านกับหมาป่าก็เป็นได้ ถ้าอย่างนั้นเจ้าของมันเป็นใคร? แล้วเจ้าเขี้ยวมันหลุดมาได้ยังไงถ้ามีคนเลี้ยงมันไว้จริง? คิดๆ ดูก็ยิ่งประหลาด การจะเลี้ยงหมาที่มีเชื้อสายหมาป่าได้ผมว่าเจ้าของต้องรวยและมีอิทธิพลพอสมควร ผมไม่รู้เรื่องกฎหมายนักแต่ไม่คิดว่ารัฐบาลจะอนุญาตให้คนทั่วไปเลี้ยงสัตว์ป่า หรือสัตว์ที่มีสายพันธ์ใกล้ชิดกับสัตว์ป่าแบบนี้ได้ ดังนั้นถ้าให้เดาก็น่าจะแอบเลี้ยง

แต่ถ้าแอบเลี้ยงไว้ก็ต้องดูแลอย่างดี ไม่มีทางที่หมาป่าตัวใหญ่ยักษ์ขนาดนี้จะหลุดหรือหนีออกมาได้ง่ายๆ หรอก

ผมค่อยๆ ใช้นิ้วชี้ไล้ไปตามสายโซ่ตั้งใจว่าจะหาป้ายชื่อหรือหลักฐานระบุตัวตนของเจ้าเขี้ยวมันสักหน่อยเพราะบางทีมันอาจจะมีก็ได้ แต่ดูเหมือนเจ้าเขี้ยวจะเริ่มรำคาญขึ้นมาเลยสะบัดหัวแถมจามใส่ผมหนึ่งที

“โอเคเจ้าเขี้ยว ฉันไม่ยุ่งแล้วก็ได้” เจ้าเขี้ยวหรี่ตามองผมเหมือนจะถาม ผมเลิกคิ้วมองมันแบบกวนบาทาเต็มที่ “ใช่ ‘เจ้าเขี้ยว’ ก็แกนั่นแหละ ใครใช้ให้แกบุกเข้าบ้านฉันโดยพละการแล้วยังกักขังหน่วงเหนี่ยวฉันกันล่ะ แถมแกยังชอบแยกเขี้ยวขู่ฉันอีก ชื่อเจ้าเขี้ยวก็เหมาะแล้วนี่” 

เจ้าเขี้ยวพ่นลมฟึดฟัดเหมือนอยากบ่นแต่แล้วก็ซุกหน้าเข้าซอกคอผมอีกรอบ แล้วมันก็ชิงหลับไปเสียอย่างนั้น ไร้มารยาทจริงๆ ให้ตายเถอะ

หลังจากคลายกังวลได้ว่าคงจะไม่โดนกินแน่แล้วผมก็ผล็อยหลับตามเจ้าเขี้ยวไป เอาไว้พรุ่งนี้เช้าค่อยคิดอีกทีว่าจะหาตัวเจ้าของของเจ้าเขี้ยวยังไงก็แล้วกัน

ความคิดสุดท้ายของผมก่อนที่จะหลับไปคือ ‘หมาป่าตัวอุ่นขนาดนี้เลยเหรอเนี่ย? ทำไมเนชั่นแนลจีโอกราฟิกไม่เคยบอกกันเลยนะ…’

 

เสียงตื๊ดของโทรศัพท์ดังติดต่อกันหลายครั้งปลุกให้ผมตื่น แต่ยังไม่ทันได้รับสายอีกฝ่ายก็วางหูไปแล้ว ผมเอื้อมมือไปคว้ามือถือมาหงายดู 

‘สายที่ไม่ได้รับ 3 สาย: เกร็ก’ 

ผมเลื่อนดูข้อความถัดไป

‘ข้อความเสียง 1 รายการ: เกร็ก’

ผมเตรียมจะกดลบข้อความแต่ก็มาลังเลเอานาทีสุดท้ายแล้วทิ้งมันไว้อย่างนั้น จริงๆ ผมจะบล็อกเบอร์ก็ได้แต่ผมก็ไม่ทำ บางครั้งผมก็นึกสมเพชตัวเองว่าจะตัดก็ไม่ยอมตัดให้ขาดเอง แต่พอนึกถึงเวลาที่เคยอยู่ด้วยกัน… ผมโยนมือถือลงข้างตัวและพยายามไม่ใส่ใจมันอีก 

ว่าแต่…ทำไมผมถึงนอนอยู่กับพื้นล่ะเนี่ย?

ผมนอนมึนอยู่ครู่เดียวความทรงจำเมื่อคืนก็กลับมา 

หมาป่า…เจ้าเขี้ยว! ผมกระเด้งตัวจากพื้นแล้วมองหาสัตว์เจ้าปัญหาตัวนั้นทันทีแต่ว่า…

ในห้องมีผมอยู่คนเดียว

ตกลงเป็นผมฝันไปเองเหรอ? ผมก้มลงมองที่พื้นก็พบว่ามีผ้าห่มตกอยู่ จำไม่ยักได้ว่าไปคว้าผ้าห่มมาห่มตอนไหนเพราะเท่าที่นึกออกเมื่อคืนผมเดินไปยังไม่ทันถึงเตียงก็โดนเจ้าเขี้ยวกระโจนทับจนเกือบแบน สุดท้ายก็ต้องหลับบนพื้นห้องในฐานะหมอนข้างหมา

ผมเดินไปดูฮีทเตอร์เพื่อคอนเฟิร์มตัวเอง นั่นไง…เป็นอย่างที่คิดเลย เพราะเมื่อคืนเจอเรื่องน่าตกใจอย่างหมาป่าดอดเข้ามาในห้องทำให้ผมลืมเปิดฮีทเตอร์ ดังนั้นถ้าเจ้าเขี้ยวเป็นความฝันจริงผมก็ต้องหนาวจนนอนไม่หลับไปแล้ว ต่อให้มีผ้าห่มนี่อยู่ก็ไม่มีทางที่ผมจะตัวอุ่นขนาดนี้

สรุปได้ว่าเจ้าเขี้ยวต้องมีจริง แถมผมยังเจอหลักฐานแวดล้อมเป็นรอยเปื้อนเลือดและโคลนที่ผ้าห่มด้วย ถ้าอย่างนั้นหมาป่าเอาแต่ใจตัวนั้นหายไปไหน?  
ผมพยายามเดินสำรวจทุกซอกทุกมุมก็ไม่เจอมัน ประตูก็ถูกล็อก หน้าต่างก็ปิดอยู่ทุกบาน ในห้องน้ำหรือห้องครัวก็ไม่เห็นมันแม้แต่เงา

อย่างกับว่ามันหายตัวไปกลางอากาศซะอย่างนั้นแน่ะ

มันไม่อยู่แล้วแทนที่ผมจะรู้สึกโล่งอกผมกลับรู้สึกกังวลอย่างประหลาดแทน ตรงนี้ผมโทษปมด้อยวัยเด็กที่ไม่เคยได้เลี้ยงหมาอย่างใจต้องการว่าเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้ผมรู้สึกผูกพันธ์กับหมาป่าตัวนี้

จะว่าผมใจง่ายก็ได้นะ แต่ผมชักคิดถึงมันตะหงิดๆ แล้วก็เป็นห่วงมันด้วย ตัวโตขนาดนั้นจะหลบคนได้หรือเปล่า? ถ้าทางการมาจับตัวมันไปล่ะ? 

แต่สุดท้ายผมก็ไม่มีทางเลือกนอกจากใช้ชีวิตตามปกติ ถ้าได้เจอกันอีกก็ดี แต่ถ้าไม่เจออีก…ผมก็คงคิดถึงมันเหมือนกัน

 

โชคดีที่วันเสาร์เป็นวันที่ผมเข้ากะช่วงบ่าย เช้านี้ผมเลยอ้อยอิ่งอยู่ที่ห้องได้จนถึงสิบเอ็ดโมงแล้วค่อยออกไปทำงาน แต่เหมือนกับว่าพอชีวิตผมเจอเรื่องประหลาดไปแล้วเรื่องหนึ่งมันก็ต้องมีเรื่องที่สองตามมา พอผมเปิดประตูเตรียมจะก้าวออกจากห้องก็เจอะกับคุณตำรวจร่างใหญ่ที่กำลังเงื้อมือค้างกลางอากาศ เดาว่ากำลังจะเคาะประตูห้องผมแน่ๆ

“สวัสดีครับคุณตำรวจ” ผมยิ้มรับแขกโดยอัตโนมัติ ขอโม้หน่อยว่าผมเป็นลูกจ้างดีเด่นติดต่อกันสี่เดือนของร้าน ‘มาย คัพ ออฟ คอฟฟี่’ ร้านกาแฟร้านแรกและร้านเดียวแห่งเมืองฟอลฮาเว่นเชียวนะ ไอ้เรื่องยิ้มเสแสร้งน่ะถนัดอยู่แล้ว “มีอะไรให้ผมรับใช้หรือเปล่าครับ?” 

“คุณคืออเล็กซ์ ดอว์น?” ผมพยักหน้า “คุณรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับเพื่อนข้างห้องคุณบ้าง?” ผมมองตามที่คุณตำรวจชี้นิ้วโป้งไปที่ห้องติดกับผม ตอนนี้ผมเพิ่งสังเกตว่ามีตำรวจอีกสองนายยืนคุยกันอยู่พร้อมกับมีกลุ่มคนที่ท่าทางจะเป็นทีมนิติเวชหรืออะไรสักอย่างเดินเข้าออกห้องกันขวักไขว่ ภาพตรงหน้าคล้ายกับในหนังสืบสวนสอบสวนที่มีการเก็บหลักฐานทางวิทยาศาสตร์ในที่เกิดเหตุ แต่ผมลองมองเข้าไปก็ไม่เห็นคราบเลือดหรือของแตกหักเสียหายอะไร ห้องนั้นก็เป็นห้องธรรมดาๆ ติดตรงที่ออกจะโล่งสักหน่อยเพราะแทบไม่มีเฟอร์นิเจอร์เลยก็แค่นั้น

“รู้แค่ชื่อว่าไคล์หรือเคนอะไรนี่แหละ” ผมนึกไปถึงชายหนุ่มร่างสูงใหญ่ ใบหน้าคมเข้มที่ไม่เรียกว่าหล่อเหลาบาดใจแต่ประทานโทษเถอะ…มีเสน่ห์เป็นบ้า ผมสีน้ำตาลเข้มของเขาตัดสั้นรับกับใบหน้า กรามได้รูปมีหนวดเขียวครึ้มคล้ายกับไม่ใส่ใจจะโกน “ผมเห็นเขาแค่ครั้งเดียวตอนเขาย้ายเข้ามาเมื่อสองเดือนก่อน แต่ก็เห็นแค่หลังแวบๆ เท่านั้นแหละครับ ผมเองก็ไม่กล้าทักเพราะท่าทางเขาไม่อยากสุงสิงกับใครเท่าไร เห็นเขาครั้งนั้นครั้งเดียวก็ไม่เจออีกอาจเพราะผมไม่ค่อยอยู่ที่ห้องด้วย”

“แค่นั้นเหรอที่คุณจำได้?” คุณตำรวจดูจะไม่ค่อยพอใจกับคำตอบของผมเท่าไร ผมมองใบหน้าที่ปกคลุมไปด้วยหนวดเคราของผู้พิทักษ์สันติราษฎ์ตรงหน้าแล้วแอบเปรียบเทียบกับหนุ่มข้างห้องดู ผลคือหนุ่มข้างห้องกินขาด ขอโทษนะครับคุณตำรวจแต่คุณเทียบเขาไม่ได้แม้แต่ขี้เล็บ นี่ผมอุตส่าห์ให้คะแนนพิเศษตรงที่สวมเครื่องแบบแล้วนะ…

พอเห็นผมส่ายหน้าคุณตำรวจก็ถอนหายใจแล้วยื่นนามบัตรให้แทน ย้ำว่าถ้าผมนึกอะไรออกก็ให้ติดต่อมา แต่พอผมถามว่าตกลงมาถามหาเพื่อนบ้านผมทำไมคุณตำรวจปากหนักก็ไม่ยอมตอบแถมยังโบกมือไล่ผมอีกแน่ะ

ประหลาดชะมัดเลย!  
แต่ที่ประหลาดกว่าก็คือผมโกหกคุณตำรวจไปว่าผมแทบไม่รู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับเพื่อนข้างห้องเลยทั้งที่จริงๆ แล้วมันไม่จริงเลย ผมเคยคุยกับเขา ผมรู้เรื่องเขามากกว่าที่ผมบอกตำรวจไป

มันมีบางสิ่งบางอย่างเตือนผมว่าผมควรจะหุบปากไว้ จะเรียกว่าลางสังหรณ์หรือเซนส์ประหลาดก็ตามทีแต่ไอ้เครื่องเตือนภัยใต้จิตสำนึกของผมอันนี้มันช่วยผมมาหลายครั้งแล้ว

และผมก็ไม่โง่พอที่จะมาเลือกไม่เชื่อมันเอาหนนี้หรอก

 

หลังจากได้เข้าฉากเป็นตัวประกอบในซีรี่ยส์ “ซีเอสไอ: ฟอลฮาเว่น” เสร็จผมก็ไปถึงร้าน ‘มาย คัพ ออฟ คอฟฟี่’ ตอนเที่ยงเป๊ะ อันที่จริงผมจะมาตอนบ่ายโมงเลยก็ได้ แต่ด้วยความที่ว่างเกินเหตุและไม่มีที่ไปผมเลยเลือกจะมาเข้างานเร็วขึ้นสักหน่อย

ในร้านตอนนี้พ้นช่วงพีคมาแล้วเลยค่อนข้างเงียบสงบ จะมีก็แต่ลูกค้าขาประจำที่นั่งอยู่บ้างไม่กี่คน ลูกค้าในเมืองนี้ส่วนใหญ่มักจะซื้อกาแฟกลับไปกิน ไม่ค่อยจะมีนั่งกินกันที่ร้านเท่าไร ผมทักทายลูกค้าที่คุ้นหน้าคุ้นตากันดีแล้วเดินตรงไปหาแอนนี่ที่ดูเหมือนวันนี้โดนให้อยู่ประจำตรงเคาน์เตอร์คิดเงิน

“เฮ้” แอนนี่ร้องทักเบาๆ แต่ตายังจับจ้องไปทางทีวี “อเล็กซ์เธอพักที่นั่นใช่มั้ย?” แอนนี่พยักเพยิดให้ผมดูข่าวในทีวี

ผมพยักหน้าช้าๆ ไอ้อพาร์ทเม้นท์เก่าๆ ในข่าวนั่นมันคือที่ที่ผมเช่าอยู่ตอนนี้จริงๆ นั่นแหละ 

“โฆษกตำรวจเผยว่าได้พบตัวผู้ต้องสงสัยคดีลักพาตัวและฆาตรกรรมอแมนด้า กริฟฟิน หญิงสาววัย 23 ปี จากฟลอริด้าแล้ว” เสียงนักข่าวในทีวีดังออกมา บนจอปรากฎภาพของหญิงสาวผมบลอนด์หน้าตาสะสวย จู่ๆ หัวใจผมเต้นรัวขึ้นอย่างห้ามไม่ได้ “เบื้องต้นทางตำรวจกล่าวว่าอแมนด้าเดินทางท่องเที่ยวคนเดียวและผ่านมาที่เมืองฟอลฮาเว่นเมื่อสามเดือนที่แล้วก่อนจะหายตัวไป และถูกพบอีกครั้งโดยเจ้าหน้าที่พิทักษ์ป่าเขตป่าสงวนฟอลฮาเว่นเมื่อสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา คาดว่าถูกฆาตกรรมและถูกนำไปฝังไว้ สำหรับรายละเอียดยังไม่เป็นที่เปิดเผยว่าเสียชีวิตจากอาวุธชนิดไหนหรือด้วยวิธีใด”

“ไอ้สารเลวเอ๊ย!” แอนนี่สบถออกมา ส่วนผมกลับรู้สึกถึงอะไรขมๆ ในลำคอ รู้สึกเหมือนอากาศในปอดถูกสูบไปหมดจนทำให้หายใจไม่ออก

“อย่างไรก็ตามทางตำรวจพบหลักฐานที่เชื่อได้ว่า ไคล์ แอนเดอร์สัน อดีตนาวิกโยธินวัย 29 ปีเป็นผู้ก่อคดีสะเทือนขวัญในครั้งนี้ ขณะนี้ทางตำรวจยังคงพยายามติดตามตัวชายผู้นี้อยู่ หากท่านผู้ชมมีเบาะแสสามารถแจ้งมาที่…”

จู่ๆ ทีวีก็ปิด ผมหันไปเห็นแอนนี่ถือรีโมทค้างไว้อยู่ สีหน้าเธอพะอืดพะอมเหมือนกับจะอาเจียนให้ได้ “ขอโทษ แต่ฉันทนดูต่อไม่ไหวแล้ว” แอนนี่โยนรีโมทลงบนเคาน์เตอร์ “ให้ตายเถอะอเล็กซ์ ฉันเคยเสิร์ฟกาแฟให้ฆาตรกรด้วย!” เพื่อนสาวผมแดงของผมทำหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้เสียให้ได้

ผมอยากจะบอกแอนนี่เหลือเกินว่าของเธอน่ะเด็กๆ ต้องอย่างผมนี่ ผมเคยฝันเปียกถึงฆาตรกรคนนี้มาแล้วด้วยซ้ำ!

ใครกันนะที่เคยบอกว่าชีวิตผมมันจืดชืด อยากจะต่อยหน้ามันนักเชียว


	2. ตอนที่ 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อ่านแล้วทิ้งคอมเม้นท์ให้ชื่นใจด้วยจักขอบพระคุณค่ะ ^^

พ่อมารู้ว่าผมชอบผู้ชายมากพอๆ กับผู้หญิงตอนที่ผมอายุ 14 วันนั้นผมพาเควินเพื่อนชมรมหมากรุกที่โรงเรียนมาเล่นจ้ำจี้กันในห้องเช่าที่เป็นบ้านชั่วคราวของพวกเรา สารภาพตามตรงว่าปกติผมไม่กล้าพาใครมา “บ้าน” นักหรอก ก็อย่างที่คุณรู้แหละครับว่าผมและพ่อไม่มีที่อยู่เป็นหลักแหล่ง ผมไม่เคยกล้าพาเพื่อนมาเที่ยวบ้านตัวเองเลยยกเว้นหนนั้น จะบอกว่าฮอร์โมนเป็นเหตุก็ส่วนหนึ่ง อีกส่วนก็คือผมกำลังน้อยใจพ่อที่ติดงานจนกลับมาฉลองวันเกิดกับผมไม่ได้

โอเค…ผมรู้ว่ามันฟังดูน่าสมเพช แต่ตอนนั้นผมยังเป็นเด็กวัยรุ่น ไอ้เรื่องงอนพ่องอนแม่เนี่ยผมว่ามันก็เป็นกันทุกคนแหละน่า แต่ของผมมันหนักไปนิดตรงที่งอนพ่อแล้วพาผู้ชายเข้าบ้าน

ความซวยมันบังเกิดก็ตรงที่ว่าผมไม่นึกว่าพ่อจะกลับมาวันนั้นพอดี ตอนนั้นพ่อคงรู้สึกผิดที่พลาดวันเกิดอายุ 14 ของลูกชายบังเกิดเกล้าเลยรีบกลับมาหาเพราะอยากจะชดเชยให้แถมยังแวะซื้อเค้กมาให้ด้วยนะ

มองย้อนกลับไปมันก็เป็นเรื่องฮาๆ ดีหรอก แต่ตอนนั้นผมมองไม่เห็นมุมตลกๆ ของเรื่องที่ว่าพ่อเปิดประตูเข้ามาเจอผมกำลังนั่งอยู่ที่ขอบเตียงและมีเควินกำลังโชว์ลีลาละเลงลิ้นอยู่ที่หว่างขาของผม วินาทีที่ผมเงยหน้ามาเห็นพ่อที่ประตูนี่ขอบอกเลยว่าสันหลังผมเย็นวาบ ผมรู้สึกได้เลยว่าเจ้าอเล็กซ์ ดอว์น จูเนียร์ที่กำลังถูกเควินโลมเลียจนเริงร่าเมื่อครู่นั้นจ๋อยและห่อเหี่ยวลงในทันที เควินก็คงรู้สึกได้ว่ามีอะไรผิดปกติเลยหยุดพักกิจกรรมที่กำลังทำแล้วเงยหน้ามองผม พอเขาเห็นผมหน้าซีดก็เลยมองตามผมไปที่ประตู

ผมรู้ว่าตอนนั้นเขาเห็นอะไร เควินเห็นชายฉกรรจ์ร่างสูงใหญ่ ผมสีน้ำตาลทองที่ตัดจนสั้นคล้ายทหารเริ่มมีสีขาวแซมเล็กน้อย ใบหน้าเคร่งขรึมไร้รอยยิ้ม และดวงตาสีฟ้าเข้มดูเย็นชา ในมือถือถุงขนมเค้กไว้แน่น

“พ่อ…” ผมพูดได้แค่นั้นแล้วก็พูดอะไรต่อไม่ออก เควินแค่ได้ยินคำที่ผมเรียกชายร่างยักษ์ตรงหน้าเขาก็แทบจะเป็นลมล้มพับไปทันที

เรื่องระหว่างผมกับเควินจบลงที่เควินวิ่งหนีกลับบ้านของเขาไปโดยไม่หันหลังกลับมา นั่นเป็นหนึ่งในประสบการณ์สยองขวัญที่ผมไม่มีวันลืมเลือน

แต่ประเด็นสำคัญของเหตุการณ์นั้นกลับเป็นเรื่องที่เกิดหลังจากนั้น หลังจากเควินชิ่งหนีไปแล้วพ่อก็ปล่อยให้ผมจัดเสื้อผ้าให้เรียบร้อยแล้วสั่งให้มาเปิดอกคุยกัน ตอนนั้นผมคิดว่าเปิดอกก็เปิดอก ผมเปิดกางเกงโชว์พ่อก็ทำมาแล้วเมื่อกี้มันคงไม่มีอะไรแย่ไปกว่านั้นแล้วล่ะ

พ่อสอนผมเสมอว่าคนเราถ้าคิดจะเป็นต่ออีกฝ่ายให้ชิงลงมือก่อน เป็นกลยุทธ์ที่ดีผมเลยตัดสินใจเอามาประยุกต์ใช้กับสถานการณ์ตอนนั้น

“พ่อโกรธผมหรือเปล่า?” ผมเหลือบมองพ่อที่นั่งหน้าเครียดอยู่บนโซฟาเก่าๆ ตรงหน้าผม มือข้างหนึ่งของพ่อยันคางตัวเองไว้ ส่วนอีกข้างก็กำลังเคาะพนักเก้าอี้เป็นจังหวะเบาๆ

“โกรธแกมั้ยอย่างนั้นเหรอ?” พ่อยิ้มเย็น พ่อยิ้มแบบนั้นทีไรเป็นสัญญานไม่ดีทุกทีสิน่า “แกถามว่าพ่อโกรธแกมั้ยอย่างนั้นเหรอ?” พูดจบคำพ่อก็ผุดลุกขึ้นแล้วคว้าคอเสื้อผมกลับเข้าไปในห้องนอน ห้องเดียวกับที่ผมและเควินเกือบจะได้ทำกิจกรรมในร่มผ้ากันนั่นแหละ

พ่อเหวี่ยงผมลงบนเตียงแล้วยกมือขึ้นกอดอก กล้ามแขนพ่อนูนเป็นมัดๆ ทำเอาผมแอบกลัวว่าหนนี้พ่ออาจจะมีตบกบาลสั่งสอนผมกันบ้างล่ะ แต่ขอบอกไว้ก่อนว่าพ่อไม่เคยลงไม้ลงมือกับผมยกเว้นตอนที่ฝึกผมป้องกันตัวเท่านั้น ตอนนั้นผมเองก็ไม่ควรนึกสงสัยในตัวพ่อ แต่อาจเป็นเพราะผมกำลังสติแตกเรื่องที่พ่อรู้ความลับว่าผมชอบผู้ชาย ผมไม่รู้ว่าพ่อเป็นพวกเกลียดเกย์หรือเปล่าเพราะพ่อไม่เคยแสดงออกอะไรเลย แถมพ่อยังเป็นคนเก็บอารมณ์เก่งผมจึงไม่เคยแน่ใจว่าพ่อชอบอะไรไม่ชอบอะไรกันแน่

“อยู่ไหน?” พ่อจ้องหน้าผมแล้วถามซ้ำอีกครั้ง “มันอยู่ไหน?”

“พ่อหมายถึงอะไร?” ผมคงทำหน้าเหรอหราสุดขีดพ่อเลยถอนหายใจแล้วตอบให้เอาบุญ

“เครื่องป้องกันของแกอยู่ไหน?” พ่อเดินไปที่หัวเตียงแล้วดึงลิ้นชักออก “ตรงนี้ไม่มี” จากนั้นก็เดินไปที่ตู้เสื้อผ้าแล้วเริ่มรื้อของ “ตรงนี้ก็ไม่มี” พ่อเดินย้อนกลับมาหาผมแล้วดึงคอเสื้อผมไว้ ก่อนจะพูดเสียงเข้ม “แกถามว่าฉันโกรธแกเรื่องอะไรใช่มั้ย?” ผมโดนเขย่าตัวแรงๆ สองสามทีจนทั้งมึนทั้งงง “นี่ไง! แกไม่เตรียมพร้อมอะไรสักอย่าง ถุงยางก็ไม่มี เจลหล่อลื่นก็ไม่มี เห็นอย่างนี้แล้วแกจะไม่ให้ฉันโกรธรึไงกัน!”

ใช่ครับ สรุปแล้วพ่อไม่ได้โกรธที่ผมเป็นเกย์ พ่อโกรธที่ผมไม่วางแผนให้รอบคอบ นั่นล่ะฮะพ่อผม คติของพ่อคือถ้าตัดสินใจจะทำอะไรแล้วก็ต้องวางแผนให้ดีแล้วลุยไปเลย พอผมถามว่าไม่โกรธเหรอที่ผมชอบผู้ชาย พ่อกลับหัวเราะ

“ชอบผู้หญิงหรือชอบผู้ชายแกก็ยังเป็นลูกพ่อ ต่อให้แกหลงรักแพะพ่อก็ไม่ว่าสักคำถ้ามันจะทำให้แกมีความสุข” ก็เกือบซึ้งล่ะนะถ้ามันจะไม่มีแพะอยู่ในประโยคด้วยน่ะ  
เรื่องนี้เป็นหนึ่งในสิ่งที่ดีที่สุดที่พ่อทำให้ผม และมันอาจเป็นเพราะเหตุนี้เองที่ทำให้ผมเป็นคนที่เปิดกว้างเรื่องรสนิยมทางเพศและไม่กลัวที่จะรักหรือชอบใคร แต่ก็เพราะเรื่องนี้อีกนั่นแหละที่ทำให้ผมเผลอไผลไปชอบฆาตกรข้างห้องเข้า แต่ประทานโทษเถอะตอนนั้นผมไม่รู้นี่นาว่าเขาเป็นฆาตรกรน่ะ

นักจิตวิทยาบอกว่าคนเราจะรู้สึกรักใคร่ชอบพอกับคนที่มีลักษณะคล้ายพ่อหรือแม่ของตน ถ้าถามผมล่ะก็ทฤษฎีนี้ค่อนข้างแม่นทีเดียวเพราะหนุ่มอาชญากรข้างห้องมีรูปร่างหน้าตาคล้ายพ่อของผมมาก ดังนั้นเรื่องนี้ผมโทษพ่อเต็มๆ

แต่เอาเถอะ ไอ้การจะมานั่งเค้นหัวคิดว่าทำไมผมไปหลงชอบฆาตกรได้นั้นมันไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรเลย ชอบก็คือชอบไปแล้ว ตอนนี้ที่ควรทำคือจะทำยังไงผมถึงจะเลิกฝันลมๆ แล้งๆ ว่าเรื่องทั้งหมดมันเป็นเรื่องเข้าใจผิดและจริงๆ แล้วไคล์ แอนเดอร์สันเป็นผู้บริสุทธิ์

ใช่…ยอมรับว่าผมแอบคิดว่าไคล์ไม่ได้ฆ่าผู้หญิงคนนั้น อย่างที่บอกไปว่าผมมีลางสังหรณ์แม่น มันมีอะไรบางอย่างบอกผมว่าเรื่องนี้มันมีอะไรมากกว่าที่ตาเห็น และผมค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าไคล์คนที่ผมเคยเจอนั้นไม่น่าจะทำร้ายผู้หญิงคนนั้นได้ ผมไม่คิดว่าฆาตรกรจะมีดวงตาที่ดูอบอุ่นได้อย่างที่ไคล์มี

นี่ผมคงจะกู่ไม่กลับไปแล้วจริงๆ สินะ นอกจากจะพยายามหาเหตุผลสนับสนุนให้หนุ่มที่แอบชอบเป็นผู้บริสุทธิ์แล้วยังซื้อของกินมาเสียเยอะแยะด้วยเหตุผลที่ว่าเผื่อเจ้าเขี้ยวจะกลับมาแล้วหิวก็จะได้มีอะไรให้กินอีกด้วย

เฮ่อ…คิดจะเหมาหมดทั้งหมาทั้งคน อเล็กซ์ ดอว์น แกนี่มันช่างโลภมากจริงๆ

 

ปกติแล้วผมมักจะปั่นจักรยานกลับบ้านเองคนเดียว แต่วันนี้อาจเป็นเพราะแอนนี่เป็นห่วงเลยดึงดันจะมาส่งผมกลับบ้านให้ได้ หรือจะพูดกันจริงๆ เธอไม่อยากให้ผมกลับบ้านเลยมากกว่า เพื่อนสาวผมแดงของผมคนนี้กลัวว่าหนุ่มฆาตรกรข้างห้องอาจจะกลับมาทำร้ายเพื่อนบ้านของเขาอย่างผม ด้วยเหตุนี้ผมเลยมีสาวสวยผมแดงมาเดินช้อปปิ้งเป็นเพื่อนและขับรถไปส่งถึงบ้าน 

ผมรู้ว่าแอนนี่แอบสงสัยว่าผมที่ปกติไม่ชอบกินสเต็กทำไมคราวนี้นึกพิสดารมาซื้อกลับไปทำกินเยอะแยะ แต่แอนนี่ไม่ได้ถามและผมก็ไม่ได้อธิบายอะไร จะให้ผมมาบอกเธอว่าซื้อไว้เผื่อเจ้าเขี้ยวมันกลับมาหาเนี่ยคงต้องเล่ากันยาวเลย

“ไม่เปลี่ยนใจแน่เหรอ?” แอนนี่ถามย้ำหลังจากปล่อยผมลงจากรถ “อเล็กซ์…ช่วงนี้มาพักบ้านฉันก่อนก็ได้นะ” ผมส่ายหน้า ถึงผมจะชอบครอบครัวของแอนนี่มากแค่ไหนแต่ผมไม่คิดว่าพี่ชายกับพ่อของเธอจะชอบใจนักถ้าผมจะรับข้อเสนอแล้วไปนอนกับเธอจริงๆ 

นี่ยังไม่ได้นับจอชแฟนของเธออีกนะ 

“ขอบใจมากนะแอนนี่” ผมก้มลงไปจูบแก้มเธอเบาๆ ถึงเธอจะยังดูไม่คลายกังวลเท่าไรแต่ก็ยอมขับรถออกไปโดยดี “ขับกลับบ้านดีๆ นะ” ผมโบกมือลาแล้วรอจนรถของแอนนี่ลับตาไป 

ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าผมหวังอะไรอยู่ หวังว่าเปิดประตูห้องเข้าไปแล้วจะเจอเจ้าเขี้ยว? หรือหวังว่าจะเจอไคล์ซ่อนตัวอยู่ในห้องผมแล้วขอให้ผมช่วยพิสูจน์ความบริสุทธิ์ให้เขา? ฟังดูฝันเฟื่องทั้งคู่โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งอย่างหลัง 

มัวแต่ลังเลไปก็เปล่าประโยชน์ บางทีอาจจะไม่มีใครหรืออะไรรอผมอยู่หลังประตูก็ได้ ผมสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึกๆ แล้วผ่อนออก สายตาอดไม่ได้ที่จะเหลือบไปมองห้องข้างๆ ที่ยังมีเทปสีเหลืองปิดพาดประตูเอาไว้กันคนเข้าไปยุ่งวุ่นวายกับหลักฐานในห้องของฆาตรกร

ไคล์…ฆาตรกร ยังไงก็ฟังดูไม่เข้าท่าเลยสำหรับผม

ผมเปิดประตูห้องแล้วค่อยๆ ก้าวเข้าไป ทุกอย่างดูปกติดี ผมล็อคประตูแล้วหันไปวางของจากนั้นพอรู้สึกตัวอีกทีผมก็ลงไปนอนกองอยู่กับพื้น

ตัวอะไรบางอย่างที่คร่อมทับผมอยู่จู่โจมผมอย่างรวดเร็วจนผมไม่ทันตั้งตัว หัวผมกระแทกพื้นไม่แรงมากแต่ก็ทำเอามึนไปเลยเหมือนกัน จากนั้นอะไรชื้นๆ แฉะๆ ก็ปาดบนแก้มผม

“เจ้าเขี้ยว!” ผมพยายามผลักหน้าของมันไปทางอื่น “แหวะ! หยุดเลียได้แล้ว” ถ้าก่อนหน้านี้ผมมีข้อสงสัยว่ามันเป็นหมาป่าที่ถูกคนเลี้ยงจริงๆ หรือเปล่า ตอนนี้ผมไม่สงสัยแล้วล่ะ น้ำลายเยอะชะมัด แถมยัง…

“เหม็นเป็นบ้าเลย!” ผมออกแรงผลักอีกที หนนี้มันยอมถอยให้ผมลุกขึ้นนั่งได้ พอผมเช็ดน้ำลายออกจากหน้าตัวเองเสร็จก็เพิ่งสังเกตเจ้าเขี้ยว

“อย่าบอกนะว่าแกงอนที่ฉันว่าแกตัวเหม็นน่ะ?” 

ครับ…คุณได้ยินไม่ผิดหรอก เจ้าหมานี่มันกำลังงอนจริงๆ ตกลงเจ้าเขี้ยวฟังภาษาคนรู้เรื่องด้วยเหรอ?

เจ้าเขี้ยวสะบัดหน้าไปอีกทางตอนผมพยายามจะลูบหัวมัน เห็นแบบนี้ก็อดขำไม่ได้ ผมพยายามลูบหัวมันอีกสองสามรอบ บอกขอโทษมันอีกสองสามทีเจ้าเขี้ยวถึงยอมให้ผมลูบหัวลูบหางโดยดี

บางทีมันคงเดาได้จากน้ำเสียงผมล่ะมั้ง

“เจ้าเขี้ยว” ผมเกาหลังหูให้มันเบาๆ ดูมันจะชอบใจทีเดียวเพราะตาสีทองคู่นั้นหลับพริ้ม “นี่แกเข้ามาได้ยังไงกันน่ะ? เมื่อเช้าก็ด้วย เมื่อเช้าแกหายไปไหนมา? นี่แกเป็นหมาป่าหรือหมาผีกันแน่ จะมาจะไปดูลึกลับไปหมด”

เจ้าเขี้ยวไม่ใส่ใจอะไรคำพูดของผม มันสนแค่เอาหัวใหญ่ๆ ของมันเข้ามาซุกที่ซอกคอผมแล้วให้ผมเกาหลังหูให้มันต่อ ซึ่งก็เข้าทางผมพอดีเพราะผมอยากจะคอนเฟิร์มอะไรสักหน่อย มือข้างนึงของผมเกาหูให้มัน ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็ลูบคอมันไปด้วย

เจอแล้ว!

ผมคลำสายโซ่ที่คอของเจ้าเขี้ยวไปเรื่อยๆ จนเจอแผ่นบางๆ ห้อยอยู่ พอดึงขึ้นมาดูก็เป็นอย่างที่ผมคิดไว้ มันคือป้ายห้อยคอทหารหรือที่เขาเรียกว่า ‘Dog Tag’ และบนป้ายนั้นสลักชื่อเอาไว้ เจ้าเขี้ยวสะบัดหัวเบาๆ แล้วพยายามใช้หัวของมันดุนไหล่ผมบังคับให้ผมเกาหูมันต่อหลังจากที่จู่ๆ ก็หยุดมือไปเมื่อกี้

ผมเอื้อมมือไปดันหน้ามันให้เงยขึ้นมองผมแทน

“ฉันรู้แล้วว่าแกเป็นใคร” ผมจ้องตาสีทองของเจ้าเขี้ยวที่ดูจะแวววาวกว่าเวลาปกติ “นี่ไงหลักฐาน…” ผมชูป้ายชื่อที่คอมันขึ้นมา “แค่เห็นไอ้นี่ก็รู้แล้วล่ะ แกปิดฉันไม่ได้หรอก”

เจ้าเขี้ยวหยุดนิ่งอย่างเห็นได้ชัด เหมือนมันกำลังครุ่นคิดว่าผมจะทำอะไรต่อไป ช่างเป็นหมาที่ประหลาดจริงๆ

“แก…” ผมจ้องตามันแล้วพูดช้าๆ “เป็นหมาของไคล์ใช่มั้ย?”

ไม่รู้ว่าผมคิดไปเองหรือเปล่าแต่เหมือนเจ้าเขี้ยวจะเพิ่งถอนหายใจไป นี่พวกหมามันถอนหายใจเหมือนคนด้วยเหรอเนี่ย?

“ดูนี่สิ” ผมยกป้ายชื่อที่ห้อยคอมันขึ้นมา “ป้ายนี่สลักว่า ‘ไคล์ แอนเดอร์สัน’ เห็นมั้ย? ชื่อเจ้าของแกล่ะสิ?” 

เจ้าเขี้ยวไม่ตอบ ซึ่งผมก็รู้อยู่แล้วล่ะว่ามันจะไม่ตอบ ก็มันเป็นหมานี่นา ถึงจะเป็นสายพันธ์หมาป่าก็เถอะยังไงเสียก็พูดเหมือนคนไม่ได้ ลองมันตอบผมจริงๆ ขึ้นมานี่ก็ตัวใครตัวมันเหมือนกันนะ

“ไม่อยากเชื่อเลยว่าไคล์แอบเลี้ยงแกไว้ที่นี่” ผมยิ้มให้เจ้าเขี้ยวที่ตอนนี้กำลังไปดมๆ ถุงของที่ผมซื้อมาจากซุปเปอร์มาร์เก็ตระหว่างทาง “ท่าทางจะหิวแล้วล่ะสิ”  
ผมเดินไปคว้าถุงช๊อปปิ้งมาวางไว้บนโต๊ะ เจ้าเขี้ยวยืนมองอยู่ข้างๆ พลางแลบลิ้นเลียปากตัวเองไปด้วยเหมือนน้ำลายสอ

ให้ตายเถอะ น่ารักเป็นบ้า!

“โอเคๆ ใจเย็นน่า” เจ้าเขี้ยวเอาหัวดุนหลังขาผมเบาๆ ท่าทางจะหิวจัด “เอ้า เอาไปกิน หวังว่าจะชอบสเต็กนะ”

เจ้าเขี้ยวชอบสเต็กมาก มันฟาดไปห้าชิ้นรวด ดีที่ผมซื้อมาเป็นแพ็ค 20 ชิ้นเลย แต่ชักกังวลเรื่องค่าข้าวของมันในระยะยาวแล้วล่ะสิเนี่ย…

ผมนั่งดูมันกินสเต็กจนเกลี้ยงแล้วเติมน้ำในชามให้มันกินต่อ หลังจากมันอิ่มแปล้ก็ถึงเวลาอันควรที่จะทำตามแผนที่วางไว้สักที

“เจ้าเขี้ยว…” มันหันมามองผมตามเสียงเรียก “ฉันไม่รู้ว่าเจ้านายแกหายไปไหน แต่ที่แน่ๆ ฉันว่าเขาคงจะยังกลับมาไม่ได้เร็วๆ นี้” ผมไม่คิดว่าอาชญากรหลบหนีจะกลับมาเอาหมาของตัวเองหรอกนะ อย่างน้อยก็ค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าไคล์คงไม่โง่ขนาดนั้น “ระหว่างนี้ฉันว่าแกต้องอยู่กับฉันไปก่อนแล้วล่ะ” ผมเกาหลังหูให้มันเบาๆ เจ้าเขี้ยวยังคงเอาคางเกยตักผมแล้วมองผมนิ่งๆ ยิ่งเห็นแบบนี้แล้วยิ่งทนปล่อยไปไม่ได้ ลำพังเงินที่ผมหาได้แต่ละเดือนก็ไม่ค่อยจะพอยาไส้ แต่ไอ้ครั้นจะทิ้งเจ้าเขี้ยวให้ไปอยู่ตามถนนรอวันโดนเทศบาลจับนั้นผมก็ทำไม่ลง

สงสัยต้องหางานพิเศษเพิ่มแล้วสิ…

เจ้าเขี้ยวที่หนุนตักผมอยู่นั้นตัวอุ่นมากๆ ผมเคยฝันถึงช่วงเวลาแบบนี้แหละ มีผม มีหมาของผม (นับว่าเจ้าเขี้ยวเป็นของผมชั่วคราวแล้วกัน) คนกับหมาใช้เวลาสงบๆ ร่วมกัน คนรักสัตว์อย่างผมได้อยู่แบบนี้ฟินจะตาย ทุกอย่างเกือบจะสมบูรณ์แบบ ติดอยู่อย่างเดียวเท่านั้นแหละ

ผมยกอุ้งเท้าข้างนึงของเจ้าเขี้ยวขึ้นมาดมแล้วทำหน้าเหยเกใส่มัน

“รู้อะไรมั้ยเจ้าเขี้ยว?” ผมแยกเขี้ยวใส่มันบ้างเหมือนครั้งแรกที่เราเจอกันแล้วมันชอบขู่ผมแบบนี้ “ถ้าจะอยู่กับฉันต้องสะอาดนะ”

ผมสาบานได้เลยว่าเจ้าเขี้ยวมันดูหวั่นๆ แถมยังพยายามจะถอยห่างจากผมอีก แต่ผมจับขาของมันข้างนึงไว้แน่น

“…แก…ต้อง…อาบ…น้ำ!”

การได้เอาคืนนี้มันสนุกดีจริงๆ แฮะ

 

รู้อะไรมั้ย? ผมขอถอนคำพูดเมื่อกี้ การเอาคืนแบบนี้มันไม่สนุกสักนิด ผมเคยคิดว่าการทำกิจกรรมกับสัตว์เลี้ยงมันต้องสนุกแน่ๆ แต่มันคงไม่ครอบคลุมเรื่องการอาบน้ำหมาโดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งการอาบน้ำให้หมาที่ไม่ยินยอม

ผมเพิ่งรู้ว่าตัวเองแข็งแรงใช้ได้ก็ตอนที่ต้องทั้งผลักทั้งดันเจ้าเขี้ยวเข้ามาในห้องน้ำเนี่ยแหละ (แต่ก็แอบคิดว่าเจ้าเขี้ยวอาจจะยอมอ่อยให้หน่อยนึงเพราะตัวมันหนักจะตาย) แต่พอพาเจ้าตัวปัญหาถึงที่หมายได้ผมก็ต้องเผชิญกับปัญหาที่ใหญ่กว่า

จะทำยังไงให้เจ้าเขี้ยวมันยอมลงไปในอ่าง?

ไม่ว่าผมจะทั้งขู่ทั้งปลอบมันก็นั่งนิ่งไม่ยอมขยับ ผมแอบนึกสงสัยว่าไคล์จับมันอาบน้ำยังไงกันแน่นะ แต่ของแค่นี้นึกเหรอว่าผมจะยอมแพ้ ผมมีแผนเด็ดกว่านั้น

“ไม่อาบก็ตามใจนะ” ผมแกล้งทำเป็นยกมือยอมแพ้ “แล้วอย่ามานึกเสียใจทีหลังล่ะ อากาศหนาวๆ แบบนี้ถ้าได้แช่น้ำอุ่นๆ น่ะนะคงสบายสุดๆ ไปเลย”

เจ้าเขี้ยวเหล่ตามองผมแล้วสะบัดหน้าหนีตามเดิม แต่ยังครับ ผมยังไม่ได้งัดไม้เด็ดออกมา

“แกไม่อาบก็แล้วแต่แก…งั้น…ฉันจะอาบล่ะนะ” ผมถอดเสื้อยืดที่สวมอยู่ออกเหลือแค่เสื้อกล้ามข้างใน “น้ำอุ่นๆ นี่น่าแช่จังเลยน๊า” ผมไปหยุดยืนอยู่ข้างอ่างอาบน้ำแล้วแอบมองเจ้าเขี้ยวผ่านเงาสะท้อนตรงกระจกหน้าต่าง เจ้าเขี้ยวกำลังจ้องผมเขม็ง สงสัยจะเริ่มสนใจขึ้นมาแล้ว

กลยุทธ์นี้ผมเคยใช้ได้ผลกับเจ้าหนูแพทริควัยสามขวบที่เคยได้ไปดูแลเพื่อหาเงินพิเศษอยู่ช่วงหนึ่ง เจ้าหนูแพทริคน่ารักไปหมดแต่เสียอยู่อย่างเดียวคือไม่ชอบอาบน้ำ เพราะประสบการณ์เลี้ยงเด็กในครั้งนั้นทำให้ผมคิดแผนนี้ขึ้นมาได้ ก็เด็กวัยนั้นชอบหวงของเล่น ถ้าเราทำเป็นว่าจะแย่งทำอะไรสักอย่างที่ควรเป็นของเขา เด็กเขาก็จะยอมทำเองเพราะไม่อยากโดนแย่งยังไงล่ะ กับหมาก็น่าจะใช้ได้ผลคล้ายๆ กัน

บางครั้งผมก็แสดงอัจฉริยะภาพสูงส่งเสียจนตัวเองตกใจเหมือนกันนะเนี่ย

ผมใช้มือจุ่มลงไปในอ่าง “อื้ม…ร้อนกำลังดีเลย” ว่าแล้วผมก็ถอดเสื้อกล้ามออกแล้วปลดกางเกงยีนส์ตัวเองช้าๆ “งั้นฉันจะลงไปแช่แทนแกเองนะ ถ้าไม่มีใครอาบก็เสียดายน้ำร้อนแย่” 

เงาของเจ้าเขี้ยวยังฟ้องว่ามันยังจ้องผมตาแทบไม่กระพริบ พอผมปลดกระดุมกางเกงออก หูของมันก็กระดิกทีนึง 

น่ารักดีแฮะ…

ผมจงใจค่อยๆ รูดซิปออกช้าๆ ระหว่างนั้นก็คอยดูเงาของมันบนหน้าต่าง แผนการของผมได้ผลชะงัดนัก เจ้าเขี้ยวค่อยๆ ก้าวมาหาผมทีละก้าวจนมาหยุดยืนข้างๆ ผมแอบสะดุ้งพอเหลือบไปเห็นตาของมัน

ตาของเจ้าเขี้ยวสะท้อนแสงแวววาวจนแวบนึงผมคิดว่าตามันเรืองแสงได้ซะอีก 

เจ้าเขี้ยวส่งเสียงในลำคอแล้วเอาจมูกดุนมือผมที่ยังจับซิปกางเกงค้างไว้ ผมเลิกคิ้วมองเจ้าหมาป่าตัวเหม็น มันยังคงจ้องผมนิ่งๆ แต่ผมรู้ดีว่ามันติดกับผมเข้าให้แล้ว

ผมหลิ่วตาให้มันทีนึงก่อนจะรูดกางเกงยีนส์ไปกองที่ข้อเท้าแล้วเตะออกไปให้พ้นทาง เจ้าเขี้ยวไม่แม้แต่จะมองตามกางเกงยีนส์ที่ผมถอดออก แต่มันกลับจ้องมาที่กลางลำตัวผมจนผมชักรู้สึกกระดาก

“เจ้าหมาทะลึ่งเอ๊ย!” ผมขยี้หัวของมันแก้เขิน “ฉันเอาจริงนะ ถ้าแกไม่ลงไปในอ่างแล้วยอมให้ฉันอาบน้ำให้ดีๆ ล่ะก็ฉันจะลงแทนเอง ส่วนแกก็ทนเป็นหมาตัวเหม็นต่อไปได้เลย แต่บอกไว้ก่อนว่าถ้าขืนทำแบบนั้นแกได้นอนพื้นห้องชัวร์ๆ ไม่มีการต่อรองด้วย”

เจ้าเขี้ยวหันไปมองน้ำร้อนในอ่างแล้วหันกลับมามองผม เหมือนมันกำลังรอให้ผมทำอะไรสักอย่าง ถึงตอนนี้ผมชักเริ่มหงุดหงิดแล้วเพราะอุตส่าห์ลงทุนถอดเสื้อผ้ายอมตากอากาศหนาวเพื่อล่อให้หมาอาบน้ำแต่เจ้าตัวปัญหาก็ช่างกล่อมยากกล่อมเย็นเสียจริง

“โอกาสสุดท้ายแล้วนะ จะลงหรือไม่ลง?” ผมยืนกอดอกมองมันนิ่งๆ เจ้าเขี้ยวยังคงนิ่ง แต่สักพักมันก็ขยับมาหาผมแล้วก็…

“เฮ๊ย!” ผมผลักหัวเจ้าเขี้ยวออกให้ห่างจากตัว “เจ้าหมาพิเรนท์! เลียเข้ามาได้ยังไงกัน ！ ” ต้นขาของผมยังร้อนผ่าวๆ จากการโดนเจ้าเขี้ยวเลียไปคำใหญ่

ไม่เอานะ! ถึงผมจะขาดแคลนกิจกรรมบนเตียงมานานแล้วแต่ผมยังไม่อยากกลายเป็นพวกวิปริตที่เล่นกับสัตว์หรอก 

ผมผลักหัวเจ้าเขี้ยวเป็นการลงโทษ แล้วกระโดดผลุงลงอ่างไปแทนมัน เจ้าหมาทะลึ่งมันไม่อยากอาบก็ตามใจ ผมตัดสินใจอาบเองแล้ว มันอยากตัวเหม็นก็ปล่อยมัน คืนนี้ผมจะให้มันนอนพื้นเย็นๆ เสียให้เข็ด

เจ้าเขี้ยวส่งเสียงในคอเหมือนมันกำลังหัวเราะเยาะผม ผมสาดน้ำใส่มันเป็นการลงโทษ จากนั้นจู่ๆ เจ้าเขี้ยวก็กระโจนเข้ามาอยู่ในอ่างกับผมด้วย  
เจ้าเขี้ยวหลงกลจนได้! 

“ฮ่าๆๆๆ ในที่สุดก็ยอมลงมานะ” ผมสาดน้ำใส่มันอีกรอบ สภาพของเจ้าเขี้ยวตอนนี้ดูไม่ได้ ตัวมันเปียกมะล่อกมะแล่ก ขนหนาๆ ของมันตอนนี้เปียกน้ำจนลีบลงตามตัว ผมไม่เคยเห็นหมามองค้อนมาก่อน แต่คิดว่าตอนนี้เจ้าเขี้ยวกำลังมองค้อนผม

“มานี่มา” ผมจับหัวมันให้หันมาทางผมก่อนจะบีบแชมพูใส่มือแล้วเริ่มทำความสะอาดตัวมันอย่างละเอียดละออ เจ้าเขี้ยวก็สมกับที่มีสายพันธ์หมาป่า ระหว่างที่อาบน้ำให้ผมรู้สึกได้เลยว่ามันมีกล้ามเนื้อที่แข็งแรงกว่าหมาบ้านทั่วๆ ไป 

หลังจากที่จัดการอาบน้ำให้มันไปสามรอบเจ้าหมาเรื่องมากก็สะอาดเอี่ยม ผมดึงมันออกจากอ่างน้ำแล้วเอาผ้าขนหนูผืนใหญ่ที่สุดมาเช็ดตัวให้มันจนหมาด “เอ้า เสร็จซะที” จากนั้นก็จุ๊บหัวของเจ้าเขี้ยวทีนึงก่อนจะดมพิสูจน์ความสะอาด “ตัวหอมแล้วนะเรา”

เจ้าเขี้ยวแสดงความขอบคุณโดยการแลบลิ้นเลียแก้มผม

“ทีนี้ก็ออกไปได้แล้ว หมาตัวหอมแล้วคนก็ต้องตัวหอมบ้าง” ผมตีก้นมันเพื่อไล่ให้มันออกไปรอด้านนอก “ฉันจะอาบบ้างแล้วล่ะนะ”

ผมหมุนตัวกลับไปดึงจุกที่อุดอ่างไว้ออกเพื่อปล่อยน้ำเก่าทิ้งแล้วเติมน้ำร้อนลงไปใหม่ เท่าที่ดูน่าจะยังพอมีน้ำร้อนเหลือให้ผมอาบได้อีกสักนิดหน่อยล่ะมั้งเนี่ย 

โชคดีที่ผมเพิ่งจะดึงกางเกงในลงไปได้ครึ่งเดียวตอนที่เหลือบไปเห็นเงาของเจ้าเขี้ยวนั่งจ้องผมอยู่ข้างหลัง 

“เจ้าหมาทะลึ่ง ออกไปรอข้างนอกเลยไป” ผมผลักมันออกไปโดยไม่สนใจเสียงร้องประท้วงของมัน “ให้ตายเถอะ อย่าบอกนะว่าไคล์อาบน้ำกับหมาด้วยนะ” ผมส่ายหน้าแล้วปิดประตูห้องน้ำ ทิ้งให้เจ้าเขี้ยวส่งเสียงร้องประท้วงเบาๆ อยู่หน้าประตูห้องน้ำ ผมได้ยินเสียงเล็บของมันครูดกับประตูสองสามทีก่อนมันจะพ่นลมแรงๆ เหมือนขัดใจ จากนั้นผมก็ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้ามันเดินห่างออกไป น่าจะเบื่อแล้วไปนอนรอตรงไหนสักแห่งแล้วล่ะมั้ง 

“เลี้ยงหมามันก็ยากเหมือนกันนะเนี่ย” ผมถอนหายใจแล้วเริ่มทำความสะอาดตัวเองบ้าง

 

ผมเป็นคนที่พูดคำไหนคำนั้นเพราะอย่างนั้นคืนนั้นผมเลยยอมให้เจ้าเขี้ยวมานอนบนเตียงด้วย ซึ่งก็เป็นอะไรที่ผมต้องการอยู่แล้ว สำหรับคนที่อยากเลี้ยงหมามาตลอดการที่มีหมาตัวโตๆ มาไว้กกกอดตอนนอนเนี่ยมันโคตรจะฟินเลยขอบอก

แทนที่จะหลับสบายเพราะมีหมาป่าขนนุ่มตัวอุ่นๆ เป็นหมอนข้างให้ แต่ผมกลับนอนหลับๆ ตื่นๆ เพราะฝันประหลาด ที่แย่คือสิ่งที่เห็นในฝันมันไม่ปะติดปะต่อกันทั้งยังสับสนวุ่นวายในแบบที่แทบจะแยกแยะไม่ออกว่าผมเห็นอะไรกันแน่ แต่ไม่ว่าจะเห็นอะไรแต่สิ่งที่ยังคงเดิมคือเสียงๆ หนึ่งที่เหมือนกำลังกระซิบอยู่ข้างหูของผมซ้ำไปซ้ำมา และค่อยๆ ดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

‘ระวัง…’

ใครน่ะ?

‘ระวัง…’

ระวังอะไร?

‘ระวัง…สิ่งเลวร้าย…มันกำลังเริ่มอีกครั้งแล้ว’

หมายถึงอะไร?

‘หยุดมัน! หยุดมัน! หยุดมัน!’

เสียงที่แยกไม่ออกว่าเป็นชายหรือหญิงตะโกนซ้ำไปซ้ำมากึกก้องอยู่ในหัวของผม มันดังขึ้น ดังขึ้น ดังจนผมคิดว่าแก้วหูต้องแตกแน่แล้ว

จากนั้นผมก็ลืมตาตื่น…

ความเจ็บแปลบที่ข้อมือข้างซ้ายทำให้ผมเอียงคอไปมอง เจ้าเขี้ยวกำลังกัดข้อมือของผมอยู่ ดวงตาของมันเรืองแสงสีทองอ่อนๆ

“เจ้าเขี้ยว…” มันจ้องผมนิ่งๆ อยู่พักหนึ่งแล้วค่อยๆ ปล่อยข้อมือของผมออกจากปากมัน ผมขยับมือดูก็พบว่าเจ้าเขี้ยวไม่ได้กัดจนจมเขี้ยว มีแค่รอยถลอกนิดหน่อย มันแค่กัดเตือนผมเท่านั้น

“นี่แกช่วยปลุกฉันเหรอ?” ผมยิ้มให้เมื่อเจ้าเขี้ยวค่อยๆ เลียแผลที่ข้อมือให้ผมเป็นการขอโทษ “ขอบใจนะ”

ตอนนี้ถึงจะยังรู้สึกปวดหัวอยู่นิดหน่อยแต่ก็ไม่แย่เท่าตอนที่ยังติดอยู่ในความฝันประหลาดนั่น อันที่จริงผมมักจะฝันเห็นอะไรแปลกๆ มาตั้งแต่เด็กแล้วล่ะ แต่หนนี้ความฝันรุนแรงจนกระทบถึงตอนตื่นกันเลยทีเดียว

ผมกำลังอ้าปากบอกให้เจ้าเขี้ยวหยุดเลียแผลแล้วกลับไปนอนกันต่อแต่ยังไม่ทันได้ทำเช่นนั้นเจ้าเขี้ยวก็หยุดเองเสียก่อน มันค่อยๆ เงยหน้ามองไปยังหน้าต่าง ดวงตาคมกริบของมันหรี่ลงเหมือนพยายามเพ่งอะไรอยู่ ปากของมันค่อยๆ แยกเขี้ยวคมๆ ขึ้นมาราวกับกำลังจะขู่อะไรสักอย่าง

และก่อนที่ผมจะทันตั้งตัว อะไรบางอย่างนั่นก็พุ่งทะลุหน้าต่างบานที่เจ้าเขี้ยวจ้องอยู่เข้ามา ผมยกมือขึ้นกันเศษกระจกที่แตกกระจายไม่ให้บาดโดนตา สักพักพอเสียงสงบลงผมถึงจะกล้าเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง

ตอนนี้เจ้าเขี้ยวไม่ได้อยู่บนเตียงกับผมแล้วแต่กลับลงไปยืนอยู่บนพื้นและกำลังแยกเขี้ยวขู่ชายคนหนึ่งที่ยืนนิ่งอยู่กลางห้องนอนของผม

ผู้ชายคนนั้นนอกจากจะไม่กลัวหมาป่าตัวยักษ์แล้วเขายังจ้องเจ้าเขี้ยวกลับ ใบหน้าหล่อเหลานั้นเรียบเฉยดูเย็นชาแต่ตาสีฟ้าคู่นั้นสวยเป็นบ้า ถ้าผมได้เจอผู้ชายคนนี้ในสถานการณ์ปกติคงจะมีเข้าไปคุยชิมลางดูว่าเขาเป็นเกย์เหมือนกันหรือเปล่าแล้วล่ะ

ผมยังไม่ทันจะได้รวบรวมสติดี จู่ๆ ผู้ชายปริศนาคนนั้นก็เปิดปากพูด

“ไคล์…อย่ามัวแต่หลบอยู่แบบนั้น ออกมาคุยกันดีๆ ดีกว่า”

นี่…หมอนี่กำลังพูดกับเจ้าเขี้ยวเหรอเนี่ย? ผมหันไปมองเจ้าเขี้ยวที่ตอนนี้ยังคงแยกเขี้ยวขู่ผู้ชายคนนี้อย่างไม่ยอมเหน็ดเหนื่อย

พอชายคนนั้นเห็นว่าเจ้าเขี้ยวไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะขยับเขยื้อนสักนิด เขาก็ปรายตามองมาทางผมทีหนึ่งก่อนจะกลับไปจับจ้องเจ้าเขี้ยวต่อ

“จะยอมคุยกันดีๆ หรือจะให้ฉันจัดการเจ้าเด็กนั่น เลือกเอานะ”

เกือบแล้วเชียว…ผมเกือบจะเอ่ยปากด่าไอ้โรคจิตหน้าหล่อโทษฐานบุกเข้ามาในบ้านของผมยามวิกาล ทั้งทำลายทรัพย์สิน (หน้าต่างผมแตกละเอียด) ทั้งพูดจาบ้าบอหาเรื่องหมาของผม (ก็อย่างที่บอก ตอนนี้ผมนับว่าเจ้าเขี้ยวเป็นของผมแล้ว) แล้วยังมาเรียกผมว่าเด็กอีก (รู้ไว้เลยนะว่าผมอายุ 23 ไม่ใช่ 17) แต่ก็ต้องอ้าปากค้างพูดอะไรไม่ออกเพราะภาพที่เห็นตรงหน้า

เจ้าเขี้ยวของผมเกร็งตัวจนกระดูกสันหลังโก่งนูน กล้ามเนื้อทุกมัดกระดูกทุกข้อของมันขยับไปมาเหมือนกำลังประกอบตัวเข้าหากันใหม่ ขนฟูๆ หนานุ่มที่ผมเพิ่งนอนลูบเล่นไปก่อนหน้านี้ก็ค่อยๆ หดสั้นลงเรื่อยๆ ภายในห้องนอนของผมตอนนี้นอนจากเสียงหอบหายใจหนักๆ ของผมที่กำลังตกใจสุดขีดแล้วก็มีแต่เสียงครางด้วยความเจ็บปวดของเจ้าเขี้ยวและเสียงข้อกระดูกของมันดังเป๊าะๆ เป็นระยะ

เวลาเพียงไม่นานเจ้าเขี้ยวของผมก็หายไป ที่ยืนอยู่แทนที่ตรงนั้นคือชายร่างสูงใหญ่ที่ไม่มีเสื้อผ้าติดตัวสักชิ้น จะมีก็แต่สร้อยที่มีป้ายชื่อสีเงินห้อยอยู่บนคอ

และถึงผมจะยังไม่เคยเห็นไคล์ในชุดวันเกิด แต่ผมค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าคนที่เห็นอยู่ตรงหน้านี้คือไคล์ แอนเดอร์สัน ชายผู้ครองตำแหน่งเพื่อนบ้านหนุ่มหล่อที่ผมแอบชอบและฆาตรกรหลบหนีที่เอฟบีไอต้องการตัวแน่นอน

“ออกมาซะทีนะไคล์” ชายแปลกหน้ายิ้มเย็นๆ

ไคล์ค่อยๆ หันหน้ามามองผมที่กำลังจะสติแตกเต็มที

“อเล็กซ์…” ผมสะดุ้ง “ผมสัญญาจะอธิบายทุกอย่างให้คุณฟัง แต่ตอนนี้ขอให้เชื่อผม...หลบไปก่อนนะ” ผมมองลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาสีน้ำตาลของเขาแล้วพบแต่ความอ่อนโยนในนั้น นั่นทำให้ผมตัดสินใจได้ ผมพยักหน้าให้เค้าแล้วหลบฉากไปอยู่ชิดประตูห้อง

พอเห็นว่าผมถอยห่างไปพอสมควรแล้วไคล์ก็กระโจนเข้าใส่ผู้ชายคนนั้นทันที

สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นหลังจากนั้นราวกับหลุดมาจากภาพยนตร์ฮอลลีวู้ด เพียงแต่เขี้ยวของสองคนนั้นเป็นของจริง กรงเล็บบนมือของพวกเขาก็ไม่ใช่ของที่ทำขึ้นมา ขนหมาป่าที่ผุดขึ้นตามตัวก็ไม่ใช่ขนปลอมที่เอามาติดไว้สำหรับการถ่ายทำ

ไม่อยากจะเชื่อสายตาเลย ตอนนี้ผมกำลังยืนมองมนุษย์หมาป่าสองคน(ตัว?)สู้กันในห้องนอนของตัวเองเนี่ยนะ!!!


	3. ตอนที่ 3

ถึงแม้ผมจะเติบโตมาในครอบครัวที่ไม่ธรรมดาอยู่สักหน่อย แต่พ่อของผมก็เลี้ยงดูผมขึ้นมาอย่างสุดความสามารถเท่าที่พ่อเลี้ยงเดี่ยวจะทำได้ พ่อสอนผมหลายต่อหลายอย่างและหนึ่งในนั้นก็คือการเอาตัวรอดในสถานการณ์ต่างๆ

พ่อเริ่มสอนการป้องกันตัวให้ผมตอนที่ผมอายุแปดขวบได้ ก็ไม่รู้ว่าพ่อเขาเอาเกณฑ์อะไรมาวัดว่าควรจะเริ่มฝึกผมตอนไหน แต่เอาเป็นว่าพ่อเริ่มฝึกผมตอนนั้นก็แล้วกัน

แรกๆ ก็ไม่มีอะไรนอกจากการฟิตร่างกาย พ่อวางตารางการออกกำลังกายของผมเอาไว้ทุกวันและผมจะต้องทำตามไม่ให้ขาดแม้จะเป็นวันที่พ่อไม่อยู่ก็ตาม อย่างแรกเลยคือทุกวันผมจะต้องตื่นแต่เช้าตรู่และออกวิ่ง ช่วงอาทิตย์แรกแค่ไมล์เดียวแล้วก็เพิ่มขึ้นทีละไมล์จนผมสามารถวิ่งได้ห้าไมล์สบายๆ แล้วยังกลับมาอาบน้ำทานข้าวเช้าก่อนไปโรงเรียนได้ด้วย

หลังจากที่พ่อเห็นว่าผมแข็งแรงพอแล้วก็เริ่มฝึกการต่อสู้มือเปล่าให้กับผมก่อน แต่ตอนนั้นผมยังเป็นแค่เด็กเกรดสองตัวเล็กๆ การที่จะให้มาประมือกับผู้ใหญ่ตัวเบ้อเริ่มอย่างพ่อก็ทำให้ผมแอบหวาดกลัวอยู่เหมือนกัน ในหัวของผมคิดแต่ว่าตัวกระจ้อยร่อยอย่างผมจะไปสู้คนตัวใหญ่กว่าได้ยังไงกัน

แต่พ่อผมเห็นต่างออกไป

“อย่ากลัว” พ่อเคาะหน้าผากผมเบาๆ “สิ่งเดียวที่แกไม่ควรทำคือการกลัว แค่แกกลัวแกก็แพ้ไปแล้วครึ่งนึง”

ผมอ้าปากจะเถียงแต่พ่อหรี่ตาใส่เป็นสัญญาน ผมเบ้ปากแล้วยกมือขึ้นกอดอก รู้สึกหงุดหงิดเพราะสะโพกกับขาของผมยังปวดระบมจากการล้มแล้วล้มอีกเพราะการฝึกของพ่อ

การถูกปัดแขนปัดขาแล้วป้องกันตัวไม่ได้จนต้องล้มก้นจ้ำเบ้าทุกรอบทำให้ผมทั้งโกรธทั้งอาย รู้สึกได้เลยว่าน้ำตาจะร่วงอยู่มะรอมมะร่อ แถมพ่อยังดูไม่มีทีท่าจะเสียใจที่ลงไม้ลงมือกับผมด้วย นั่นยิ่งทำให้ผมในวัยแปดขวบน้อยใจหนักเข้าไปอีก

“พ่อก็พูดได้สิ ก็พ่อตัวใหญ่กว่าผมนี่”

พ่อส่ายหัว แล้วคุกเข่าลงตรงหน้าผม “อเล็กซ์ฟังนะ ขนาดตัวมันไม่มีความหมายเลยถ้าแกสู้ด้วยไอ้นี่” พ่อจิ้มหัวผมเบาๆ “แล้วก็ไอ้นี่” มือพ่อย้ายมาจิ้มที่อกด้านซ้ายของผม

ผมคงทำหน้างุนงงพ่อเลยอธิบายต่อ

“สู้ด้วยสมอง แกตัวเล็กกว่าเค้าแล้วยังไงล่ะ ถ้าแกใช้สมองสู้คนที่ตัวใหญ่กว่าแกก็มีโอกาสชนะมากกว่าครึ่ง หรือสมองแกอาจจะเตือนให้แกรู้ตัวว่าแกควรจะหนีมากกว่าสู้จะดีกว่า ไม่ว่าจะอย่างไหนมันก็ไม่เลวใช่มั้ย”

“แล้วสู้ด้วยไอ้นี่หมายความว่ายังไง?” ผมชี้ไปที่อกของพ่อ ตรงตำแหน่งหัวใจที่เดียวกับที่พ่อจิ้มอกผมเมื่อกี้

“ไอ้นี่น่ะเหรอ” พ่อยิ้ม “ก็หมายความว่านอกจากสู้ด้วยสมองแล้วแกก็ต้องสู้ด้วยหัวใจน่ะสิ” พ่อเห็นสีหน้าผมแล้วก็หัวเราะออกมา “ตอนนี้แกคงยังไม่เข้าใจ แต่จำเอาไว้นะอเล็กซ์ การสู้ด้วยสมองมันจะช่วยให้แกมีโอกาสชนะแต่ถ้าแกใช้หัวใจแกสู้ด้วยแกจะไม่มีวันแพ้ไม่ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น”

ผมขมวดคิ้ว “ถึงผมจะถูกอัดจนน่วมน่ะนะ?”

“ใช่” พ่อขยี้หัวผมเบาๆ “ต่อให้ถูกอัดจนน่วมแต่หัวใจแกจะรู้ว่าที่แกเลือกสู้ตั้งแต่หนแรกนั่นเป็นเพราะมันเป็นสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง อเล็กซ์แกเป็นเด็กดี พ่อรู้ว่าถ้าแกใช้ใจของแกด้วยแกจะเลือกสู้เพื่อที่จะปกป้องไม่ใช่ทำลาย ดังนั้นต่อให้แกล้มลงไปกองกับพื้นแต่แกก็ยังเป็นฝ่ายชนะอยู่ดีเพราะแกสู้ด้วยเหตุผลที่ถูกต้อง!”

ก็นั่นล่ะครับ ต้องยอมรับเลยว่าคำสอนของพ่อผมแต่ละอย่างมันฟังดูเท่ๆ ทั้งนั้นแถมยังใช้ได้จริงเสียด้วยสิ ตั้งแต่นั้นเป็นต้นมาเวลาที่ตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์อันตรายผมก็เลือกที่จะใช้สมองสู้เอาไว้ก่อนแล้วแทบร้อยทั้งร้อยสมองผมก็สั่งให้วิ่งหนีจนทำให้ผมรอดพ้นจากการถูกอัดมาได้ด้วยดีทุกครั้งไป แต่สถานการณ์ตอนนี้กำลังทำให้ผมลำบากใจว่าควรจะรับมือยังไงดี

ระหว่างที่ผมกำลังชั่งใจว่าจะถอยหรือจะทำอะไรสักอย่าง จู่ๆ ก็มีเสียงดังโครมเรียกสติผมให้กลับไปใส่ใจเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้า ตอนนี้ไคล์กำลังถูกอีกฝ่ายกดเอาไว้กับพื้น ใบหน้าของทั้งคู่ยืดยาวขึ้นและมีขนงอกออกมาบนหน้าผาก คาง และแก้ม เดาว่าที่เห็นอยู่นี้คือร่างกึ่งคนกึ่งหมาป่าเพราะยังยืนสองขาได้ แค่ขนดกกว่าปกติและมีเขี้ยวกับกรงเล็บโผล่อขึ้นมา นี่ถ้าไคล์ไม่ได้อยู่ในชุดวันเกิดล่ะก็ผมคงแยกแยะพวกเขาไม่ได้แน่

“ยอมแพ้ซะไคล์!” อีกฝ่ายคำราม “ยอมแพ้ซะแล้วกลับไปกับฉัน!” โอเค อย่างน้อยก็โล่งใจได้เปราะหนึ่งว่าเขาไม่ได้มาเพื่อฆ่าไคล์

แทนคำตอบ ไคล์กระแทกหัวของตัวเองเข้าที่คางของอีกฝ่ายแล้วก็เตะงามๆ ไปอีกทีก่อนจะกระโดดผลุงขึ้นมายืนรอท่าอยู่ไม่ห่าง

“แซค…นี่นายลดตัวลงมาเป็นหมาล่าเนื้อให้เอียนแล้วเหรอ?” ไคล์ยิ้มหยันโชว์เขี้ยวคมๆ ผมเหลือบไปมองแซค ในใจชักเริ่มสงสัยเรื่องความสัมพันธ์ของสองคนนี้ขึ้นมา

“ให้ตายสิไคล์!” แซคกระโจนเข้าใส่ไคล์แล้วเหวี่ยงเขาไปอัดกับตู้เย็นดังโครม ลาก่อนนะเจ้าตู้เย็น…ขอบคุณที่อยู่ด้วยกันมานาน “ฉันรู้ว่านายมันหัวรั้นแต่ไม่คิดว่าจะขนาดนี้นะ” แซคเดินตามเข้าไปเตะไคล์ที่กลางลำตัว “เอียนเป็นอัลฟ่าของเรานายควรจะยอมรับได้แล้ว ทำอะไรก็นึกถึงป้าคลาร่าบ้าง รู้มั้ยว่าแม่นายห่วงนายแค่ไหน” แซคทำท่าจะคว้าคอของเขาแต่ไคล์ไวกว่า เขาพลิกกลับขึ้นมาซัดแซคลงไปกองกับพื้นแล้วใช้กรงเล็บตะปบคออีกฝ่ายไว้อยู่กับที่

“บางทีเจ้านั่นอาจเป็นอัลฟ่าของนายแต่ไม่ใช่ของฉัน!” พอได้ยินไคล์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นชาแบบนั้นแล้วผมก็เผลอผงะถอยหลังไปก้าวหนึ่ง “แล้วก็อย่าพูดถึงแม่ของฉันอีก”

แซคแค่นยิ้ม คอของเขาถูกกรงเล็บของไคล์กรีดจนเลือดสีแดงเข้มซึมออกมาเรื่อยๆ “ทำไมจะพูดถึงไม่ได้ แม่นายก็ป้าของฉัน ฉันไม่ใช่ญาตินายหรือไงกัน?”

“…เอียนส่งนายมาใช่มั้ย?” อาจเป็นเพราะไคล์ไม่ยอมปะทะคารมกับเขาต่อ สีหน้าของแซคเลยเปลี่ยนจากทีเล่นทีจริงมาเป็นเคร่งขรึม

“เปล่า…” แซคเหยียดยิ้มแล้วสบตาไคล์ “ฉันมาของฉันเอง”

“ทำไม?” ไคล์ดูจะงุนงงไม่แพ้ตัวผมในตอนนี้ ตั้งแต่ฟังสองคนนี้คุยกันผมก็ยังจับต้นชนปลายไม่ถูก เอียนที่ว่าคือใคร? แล้วเรื่องทั้งหมดมันมีที่มาที่ไปยังไงกันแน่?

“ไคล์ นายมันงี่เง่า” แซคปัดมือของไคล์ให้พ้นจากคอของเขา ตอนนี้ใบหน้าของทั้งคู่กลับมาเป็นปกติเหมือนคนทั่วไปแล้ว “เราเป็นพี่น้องกัน ฉันมานี่ก็เพื่อช่วยนาย”

“ช่วยฉัน?” ไคล์หัวเราะขื่นๆ สายตาที่เขามองแซคฉายแววไม่ไว้วางใจ “คิดจริงๆ เหรอว่าฉันจะหลงเชื่อนายอีก อย่าเสียเวลาเล่นละครเลย เราต่างก็รู้กันดีว่านายยืนอยู่ข้างใครกันแน่ นายบอกว่าเราเป็นพี่น้องกันแต่นายอยู่ไหนตอนที่ฉันต้องการนายที่สุด? นายอยู่ข้างเอียน! นายเลือกเข้าข้างไอ้สารเลวที่ฆ่าพ่อฉันแล้วขโมยตำแหน่งอัลฟ่าไป!”

แซคมีสีหน้าเจ็บปวดแวบหนึ่งก่อนจะเปลี่ยนกลับมาเป็นเย็นชา

“นั่นมันผ่านมาตั้ง 7 ปีแล้วนะ นายก็รู้ว่าพ่อนายถูกนักล่าฆ่าตาย เอียนไม่ได้แย่งตำแหน่งไปจากเขา แต่ก็ใช่…ฉันยืนอยู่ฝ่ายเอียนเพราะเขาเป็นอัลฟ่าของเรา นายต่างหากที่ไม่เคยเปิดใจรับความจริง แล้วก็ใช่ว่าเอียนไปแย่งป้าคลาร่ามาจากพ่อนายมาเสียเมื่อไร ป้าคลาร่าเป็นมนุษย์ถ้าเธออยากจะแต่งงานใหม่ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องเสียหาย นี่นายจะปล่อยให้อคติมันบังตาจนไม่ยอมรับความช่วยเหลือจากอัลฟ่าของตัวเองหรือไงกัน? ดูนายสิ ถ้าขืนยังปล่อยให้เป็นอย่างนี้นายจะไร้อัลฟ่า ไร้ฝูง…นายกำลังจะกลายเป็นโอเมก้าเต็มตัวไปแล้วนะ!”

“เป็นโอเมก้าแล้วยังไง” ไคล์แสยะยิ้ม “เป็นโอเมก้าก็ยังดีกว่าต้องยอมเป็นเบต้าของอัลฟ่าพรรค์นั้น!” เห็นสีหน้าน่ากลัวของไคล์แบบนั้นทำให้ผมเผลอถอยหลังไปอีกก้าวแต่ก็ไปได้ไม่ถึงคืบเพราะหลังผมชนผนังห้องแล้ว

“ให้ตายเถอะไคล์!” แซคสบถตามอีกสองสามคำ “นี่นายยังจะยึดฐิถิไปถึงไหน ตอนนี้ใครๆ ก็ตามล่านาย ทั้งตำรวจ ทั้งเอฟบีไอ ทั้งพวกนักล่า แล้วยังไลแคนฝูงอื่นๆ ที่ผูกสัญญากับนักล่าอีกล่ะ นายฆ่าผู้หญิงคนนั้นนะไคล์ เรื่องนี้ไม่มีใครยอมปล่อยนายไว้แน่ มีทางเดียวที่นายจะรอดคือต้องให้เอียนช่วย”

พอฟังมาถึงตรงนี้ผมก็ตกใจจนเผลอร้องออกมา แซคหันมามองผมแล้วยิ้มยิงฟันให้ผมหวาดกลัวเล่น ส่วนไคล์นั้นไม่ได้หันมาแต่เขาพูดแค่ว่า “อเล็กซ์…เชื่อใจผม” ผมอยากจะตอบไปเหลือเกินว่าก็เพราะเชื่อใจนี่แหละถึงยังยืนขาสั่นอยู่ตรงนี้

ไคล์เดินไปหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าแซค ผมแทบจะได้ยินเสียงฟันและเขี้ยวของเขาขบกันดังกรอด

“ฉันไม่ต้องการให้เจ้านั่นช่วย” ไคล์หยุดพูด…เขาดูลังเลอยู่แวบหนึ่งแต่แล้วก็พูดต่อ “และฉันก็ไม่ได้ฆ่าผู้หญิงคนนั้นด้วย”

หัวใจของผมเต้นรัว ผมอยากเชื่อเขา พระเจ้า! ผมอยากเชื่อเขาจริงๆ เพราะใจผมมันโอนเอียงไปว่าไคล์เป็นผู้บริสุทธิ์มาแต่แรกแล้ว ผมหันไปมองผู้บุกรุกรูปหล่อที่ตอนนี้ยืนกอดอกและจ้องไคล์เขม็ง

“ฉันเชื่อว่านายเชื่ออย่างนั้น” แซคโน้มตัวเข้ามาใกล้ก่อนที่จะเอื้อมมือมาจับบ่าไคล์ไว้แน่น “แต่ความจริงก็คือนายฆ่าเธอ เอียนกับชารอนเห็นศพของผู้หญิงคนนั้นแล้ว พวกเขาบอกว่าบนศพเธอมีแต่กลิ่นของนายเต็มไปหมด ดังนั้นนายฆ่าเธอไม่ผิดแน่”

ท่าทางไคล์จะรับไม่ได้ เขาคำรามในลำคอแล้วทำท่าจะฟาดมือไปที่แซค แต่แซคไวกว่าแล้วคว้าข้อมือของเขาเอาไว้แน่น

“สงบสติหน่อยได้มั้ย!” แซคปัดกรงเล็บอีกข้างของไคล์ให้พ้นตัว “เอียนกับฉันเห็นตรงกันว่านายฆ่าผู้หญิงคนนั้น แต่เรารู้ว่านายไม่ได้ตั้งใจหรือบางทีนายอาจจะทำลงไปแบบไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำ ทุกอย่างนี่เป็นแผนของพวกฮันเตอร์พวกมันจัดฉากเองทั้งหมด ผู้หญิงคนนั้นก็เป็นนางนกต่อ!”

ไคล์หรี่ตามองแซคแล้วส่ายหัว แต่แซคยังคงพูดต่อไป

“เอียนสืบรู้มาว่ายัยผู้หญิงที่ตายนั่นเป็นฮันเตอร์หน้าใหม่ เธอล่อลวงนาย…วางยานายให้นายคลุ้มคลั่ง คงหวังจะให้นายละเมิดกฎแล้วทำร้ายมนุษย์จะได้มีข้ออ้างที่จะจัดการกับพวกเรา แต่มันคงจะผิดแผนไปหน่อยตรงที่นายไม่ได้แค่ทำให้ผู้หญิงคนนั้นบาดเจ็บแต่นายฆ่าเธอเลย” เสียงหัวเราะขบขันของแซคทำให้ผมขนลุกซู่ “ก็สาสมดีแล้วกับที่พวกมันทำ” ผมเห็นดวงตาทั้งสองของแซคเปลี่ยนจากสีน้ำตาลเป็นสีฟ้าเข้มแล้วเปลี่ยนกลับไปเหมือนเดิม ไม่รู้ทำไมแต่ผมรู้สึกกลัวเขาในตอนนี้ที่ยังมีรูปลักษณ์แบบมนุษย์มากกว่าตอนที่เขาอยู่ในร่างกึ่งหมาป่าเสียอีก

“แซค…” ไคล์นิ่วหน้า ท่าทางอยากจะพูดอะไรสักอย่างแต่แซคไม่เปิดโอกาสให้เขาพูด

“…นายเข้าใจหรือยังไคล์ เราอยู่ฝ่ายเดียวกันนะ กลับไปพร้อมฉันเถอะ เอียนจะช่วยนาย ฝูงของนายจะช่วยนาย…ฉันจะช่วยนาย ไม่จำเป็นต้องหนีอีกแล้ว” แซคยื่นมือไปหาไคล์ ชั่วแวบหนึ่งผมคิดว่าไคล์จะปล่อยให้แซคแตะไหล่เขา แต่แล้วไคล์ก็หมุนตัวหลบ

“คนที่ไม่เข้าใจอะไรเลยคือนายต่างหากแซค” ไคล์ส่ายหัว “ทุกอย่างไม่ใช่อย่างที่นายเข้าใจ ฉันไม่ได้ฆ่าอแมนด้า…” ฟังถึงตรงนี้ผมก็มีสังหรณ์แปลกๆ ว่าไคล์กับอแมนด้าคนนั้นต้องไม่ได้รู้จักกันแค่เพียงผิวเผิน

“ถ้าไม่ใช่นายแล้วจะเป็นใคร?” แซคคำราม “เลิกดื้อด้านแล้วกลับไปกับฉันซะไคล์”

ผมมองสีหน้าของแซคที่ดูหงุดหงิดอย่างเห็นได้ชัดแต่มือของเขาที่ยื่นมาหาไคล์ยังคงเป็นมือมนุษย์ไม่ใช่กรงเล็บของหมาป่า เห็นได้ชัดว่าเขาไม่อยากทำร้ายไคล์ เขาอยากพาไคล์กลับไปจริงๆ ตอนนี้ที่ผมเห็นตรงหน้าไม่ใช่มนุษย์หมาป่าสองตัวที่กำลังปองร้ายกัน แต่เป็นพี่ชายกับน้องชายที่ไม่ลงรอยกันมากกว่า

ไคล์ยังคงส่ายหน้า เขาก้าวถอยหลังหนึ่งก้าวก่อนจะกระโจนเข้าใส่แซค ไคล์คงเห็นเหมือนกันกับผมว่าแซคไม่คิดจะทำร้ายเขาจริงๆ ดังนั้นจึงอาศัยจังหวะที่แซคเปิดช่องโหว่แล้วโจมตี

แซคที่เมื่อกี้เพิ่งยื่นมือรอไคล์เก้อก็รีบดึงมือกลับแล้วพลิกตัวหลบไปด้านข้างเลยไม่โดนกระแทกจนล้มอย่างที่ไคล์ตั้งใจ เขาหันมาคำรามแยกเขี้ยวใส่ไคล์ที่กำลังพยายามคว้าขาของแซคเอาไว้ ทั้งคู่ต่างฝ่ายต่างไม่มีใครยอมใคร คนหนึ่งตะปบกรงเล็บไปที่ไหล่ อีกคนขย้ำแขนกลับคืน พื้นห้องของผมเริ่มเจิ่งนองไปด้วยเลือดสดๆ แต่ที่แย่ที่สุดคืออะไรรู้มั้ย?

ที่แย่ที่สุดคือผมได้ยินเสียงไซเรน…

“ไคล์!” ผมตะโกนแข่งกับเสียงคำรามของทั้งคู่พร้อมกับทบทวนเวรกรรมที่ตัวเองเคยทำมาตลอดชีวิต นึกเท่าไรก็นึกไม่ออกว่าเคยทำความชั่วร้ายแรงอะไรถึงต้องมาเจอเรื่องแบบนี้ “ตำรวจกำลังมา” ให้ตายเถอะ มนุษย์หมาป่าควรจะหูดีไม่ใช่เหรอ แต่สองคนนั้นไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะได้ยินเสียงไซเรนด้วยซ้ำไป

ทั้งไคล์และแซคหยุดชะงักแล้วมองหน้ากันก่อนจะทำท่าเงี่ยหูฟัง ไคล์ฉวยโอกาสระหว่างที่แซคกำลังวอกแวก เขาคว้าคอของอีกฝ่ายแล้วเหวี่ยงไปกระแทกกับโต๊ะกินข้าวจนพังยับเยิน

บ๊ายบายนะเจ้าโต๊ะกินข้าว…หลังจากยืนไว้อาลัยให้โต๊ะของผมสามวินาทีผมก็หันกลับมาดูไคล์กับแซค

ตอนนี้แซคร่วงลงไปนอนกองกับพื้น เสียงลมหายใจของเขาดังฟืดฟาดเหมือนมีอะไรไปขวางหลอดลมเอาไว้ ดวงตาสีฟ้าเข้มคู่นั้นจ้องไปที่ไคล์ด้วยความโมโหปนน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจ

“กลับไปซะแซค” ไคล์หันหลังให้เขาแล้วเดินมาหาผม แต่ก่อนที่จะเดินมาถึงแซคก็เรียกเขาเอาไว้

“นายรู้ใช่มั้ยว่าถ้าไม่กลับไปกับฉันจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น?” เสียงของแซคแหบพร่า ฟังดูก็รู้ว่าหายใจลำบาก

“…รู้” ไคล์ตอบแซคแต่ดวงตาของเขาจ้องมาที่ผม น่าแปลกที่ผมไม่รู้สึกกลัวดวงตาสีทองของเขาเลย “ถ้าเอียนมันจะตามล่าฉันก็เอาสิ หลายเดือนมานี้หมาล่าเนื้อของมันกี่ตัวต่อกี่ตัวก็ตามหาฉันไม่เจอ ถ้ามันมีปัญญาตามจับฉันได้ล่ะก็ฉันคงถูกมันฆ่าไปนานแล้ว คงไม่มีโอกาสมายืนเถียงนายแบบนี้หรอก”

“แต่ฉันหานายเจอ” แซคกลั้วหัวเราะแต่แล้วก็ไอโขล่กๆ “ฉันหานายเจอแล้ว ฉันรู้ว่านายอยู่ที่ไหน” แซคหยุดพูดแล้วเหลือบมองมาทางผม “รู้ว่านายมีจุดอ่อนอะไร…แค่ฉันกลับไปบอกเอียนนายก็ไม่รอดแน่”

“แต่นายจะไม่บอก” ไคล์ยิ้มเย็น

“อะไรทำให้นายคิดว่าฉันจะไม่บอก?” แซคทำท่าจะขำอีกรอบแต่ก็ไอออกมาอีก ตอนนี้เสียงไซเรนใกล้เข้ามาเรื่อยๆ จนผมร้อนใจ สองคนนี้ไม่รู้สึกเดือดเนื้อร้อนใจอะไรเลยหรือไงกันนะ

“เพราะนายไม่อยากเห็นฉันตาย…และนายติดหนี้ฉันอยู่”

หลังจากไคล์พูดจบเขาก็ไม่สนใจแซคอีก เขาเดินไปยังตู้เสื้อผ้าที่พังเป็นชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อยของผม รื้อเสื้อผ้าที่กระจัดกระจายอยู่พักหนึ่งก่อนจะหยิบเสื้อยืดตัวโคร่งและกางเกงวอร์มเก่าๆ ของผมออกมา

ไคล์หันมามองผมพร้อมกับชูเสื้อผ้าที่เลือกไว้ขึ้น ผมยักไหล่ เขาขอยืมเสื้อผ้าของผมใส่มันไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่ พอเห็นผมไม่ว่าอะไรเขาก็ยิ้มแล้วเริ่มสวมเสื้อกับกางเกง ถึงตรงนี้ผมก็แอบเสียดายนิดหน่อยที่จะไม่มีอาหารตาให้มองแล้วเพราะก่อนหน้านี้เหตุการณ์มันชุลมุนจนไม่มีอารมณ์จะมามอง ตอนนี้มีโอกาสมองแต่ไคล์ก็เกิดอยากจะใส่เสื้อผ้าขึ้นมาเสียอย่างนั้น สวรรค์ไม่เมตตากันเลยให้ตายสิ

ตอนนี้เสียงไซเรนหยุดดังแล้ว แต่ผมได้ยินเสียงประตูชั้นล่างเปิดออก ไคล์เองก็น่าจะได้ยินเช่นกันเพราะเขาชะงักไปแวบหนึ่งแล้วก็หันมาหาผม

“เราต้องไปแล้ว” ไคล์พยักเพยิดไปทางหน้าต่าง

ผมกำลังจะพยักหน้าแต่ก็ยั้งตัวเองไว้ทัน

ไปเหรอ? แล้วจะไปไหน? จะไปยังไง? ผมหันไปมองห้องของผมที่ตอนนี้เละเทะ ตู้และโต๊ะพังเสียหาย ผนังห้องมีรอยบุบรอยร้าวไปทั้ว บนพื้นห้องมีคราบเลือดสดๆ กระจายอยู่ แถมอีกด้านหนึ่งของห้องยังมีมนุษย์หมาป่าบาดเจ็บนอนพังพาบอยู่

ผมควรไปกับเขาเหรอ? นี่ผมกำลังยุ่งอยู่กับอะไรกันเนี่ย?

“ไคล์…คือผม” ไม่ทันที่ผมจะได้รวบรวมเหตุผลว่าทำไมการที่ผมไปกับเขามันเป็นความคิดที่แย่ ผมก็ถูกไคล์รวบตัวไว้ในอ้อมแขนแล้ว และขอบอกไว้เลยว่าเมื่อกี้ผมไม่ได้กรี๊ดออกมานะ ผมแค่อุทานด้วยความตกใจเท่านั้น…จริงๆ สาบานก็ได้

“เชื่อใจผมนะอเล็กซ์ เราอยู่ที่นี่ต่อไปไม่ได้แล้ว” ไคล์ยิ้มให้ผมเป็นเชิงปลอบใจ

ผมจ้องหน้าเขา ระหว่างนั้นเสียงเคาะประตูและเสียงคนเริ่มดังใกล้เข้ามาเรื่อยๆ ถ้าขืนยังชักช้าอยู่อีกไม่นานตำรวจก็คงจะมาถึงห้องของเราแล้ว

จู่ๆ ผมก็หวนนึกถึงคำสอนของพ่อแล้วก็ตัดสินใจได้ ผมเงยหน้ามองไคล์อีกรอบแล้วถอนหายใจ

“นี่ผมกำลังใช้หัวใจอยู่นะพ่อ…” ผมพึมพัมเบาๆ แล้วพูดเสียงดังขึ้น “…บอกไว้ก่อนว่าถ้าผมต้องตายเพราะคุณผมจะกลายเป็นผีมาหลอกคุณแน่ไคล์”

สงสัยมุกนี้จะไม่ตลกเพราะพ่อมนุษย์หมาป่าดันทำสีหน้าจริงจังแทน

“อเล็กซ์ผมสาบาน ผมจะไม่ยอมให้คุณเป็นอะไรไปแน่ตราบเท่าที่ผมยังอยู่!”

ให้ตายเถอะ ทำไมตอนนี้ผมรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองอยู่ในนิยายประโลมโลกย์ที่พวกแม่บ้านชอบอ่านกันนะ

ไคล์กระชับวงแขนให้กอดผมไว้แน่นขึ้น ผมเพิ่งสังเกตว่าเขาคว้าเอากระเป๋าเป้ผมมาใส่เสื้อผ้าของผมไว้สองสามชิ้นให้พอเอาไว้ผลัดเปลี่ยน นอกจากเสื้อผ้าก้ยังมีกระเป๋าเงินและโทรศัพท์มือถือของผมด้วย นี่ไปหยิบมาตอนไหนกันนะ ไวเป็นบ้าเลย

“มีอะไรที่อยากเอาไปด้วยอีกมั้ย?” ผมส่ายหัวแทนคำตอบ ตอนนี้แค่ผมยังมีสติพูดจาโต้ตอบได้ก็บุญแล้ว ไม่มีกระจิตกระใจจะมาคิดว่าเอาของอะไรติดตัวไปดีหรอก อีกอย่างก็นึกไม่ออกด้วยว่าหลบหนีไปกับมนุษย์หมาป่าต้องคดีเนี่ยควรเอาอะไรไปด้วยดี

ไคล์คว้ารองเท้าผ้าใบของผมมาด้วย แล้วทำท่าจะกระโจนออกนอกหน้าต่างทั้งๆ ที่ยังหอบผมและสัมภาระเอาไว้

“เดี๋ยวๆๆๆๆ” ผมรีบประท้วง “จะกระโดดลงไปจริงๆ เหรอ?” นี่มันชั้นสี่เชียวนะ

“เชื่อใจผมอเล็กซ์” นี่พูดกล่อมเป็นอยู่ประโยคเดียวหรือไงกันนะ

พอไคล์ทำท่าจะกระโดดอีกรอบผมก็ฉุกคิดขึ้นได้เลยรีบร้องห้ามอีก

“เดี๋ยวๆ” ไคล์ชะงักแล้วนิ่วหน้า “แล้วแซคล่ะ? คุณคงไม่ปล่อยเขาไว้ที่นี่ให้ตำรวจมาเจอหรอกนะ?”

ไคล์ส่ายหน้าแล้วเอี้ยวตัวนึดหนึ่งเพื่อให้ผมดู ตรงจุดที่แซคเคยนอนอยู่นั้นเหลือแต่คราบเลือด ไร้วี่แววแม้แต่เงาของมนุษย์หมาป่าตาสีฟ้าคนนั้น

“หมอนั่นแอบหนีไปนานแล้ว ทีนี้จะไปกันได้หรือยัง?”

ผมพยักหน้า จากนั้นไคล์ก็พาเราสองคนกระโจนออกนอกหน้าต่างและลงไปยังถนนด้านหลังอพาร์ทเม้นท์อย่างง่ายดาย แรงกระเทือนตอนตกลงบนพื้นทำให้ผมมึนงงไปพักใหญ่ ผมรู้สึกได้เลยว่าไคล์กำลังวิ่งในความเร็วที่ผิดมนุษย์เพราะพอผมพยายามมองรอบตัวก็เห็นแต่ภาพเบลอๆ เท่านั้น ยิ่งมองยิ่งมึนผมเลยตัดสินใจหลับตาแล้วซุกหน้าเข้ากับอกกว้าง ไคล์กระชับแขนรอบตัวผมแน่นขึ้นแต่ไม่ถึงกับทำให้ผมอึดอัด

อากาศยามดึกหนาวเหน็บแต่ผมที่สวมแค่เสื้อยืดบางๆ และกางเกงนอนกลับรู้สึกอุ่นกว่าที่ควรเป็นในความเป็นจริง คงเพราะได้ไออุ่นจากตัวไคล์ด้วยกระมัง

พอรู้ตัวอีกทีพวกเราก็มาอยู่อีกฟากหนึ่งของเมือง

ไคล์ยังไม่ยอมปล่อยให้ผมลงไปเดินเอง เขายังคงอุ้มตัวผมที่ยังกอดกระเป๋าเป้ไว้แน่นและเดินลงข้างถนนไฮเวย์ตรงไปยังเขตป่าสงวน ตอนแรกผมคิดว่าเขาจะมีรังหมาป่าลับๆ ซ่อนอยู่ในนี้หรืออะไรทำนองนั้น แต่ปรากฎว่าเขาพาผมไปยังพุ่มไม้ใหญ่ที่อยู่ในป่าไม่ห่างจากถนนมากนัก ไคล์ยกกรงเล็บขึ้นปักกิ่งก้านต้นไม้ที่สุมรุมกันแน่นออกไป เพียงครู่เดียวผมก็เห็นได้ว่าใต้พุ่มไม้มีรถซ่อนอยู่

“รถคุณเหรอ?” รสนิยมเรื่องรถของไคล์ผิดไปจากที่ผมคิดไว้เยอะเลย เพราะที่ผมเห็นตรงหน้าคือรถโวลค์สวาเกน เจตตาที่พวกคนมีครอบครัวนิยมใช้กัน ผมเข้าใจมาตลอดว่าไคล์น่าจะขับรถแนวสปอร์ตอะไรทำนองนั้นมากกว่า

“ของเพื่อนน่ะ” ไคล์ตอบโดยที่ผมไม่ทันต้องถาม รอยยิ้มขำๆ ปนเศร้าของเขาทำเอาผมไม่กล้าซักไซร้เรื่องรถต่อ แต่มันก็ทำให้ผมแอบสงสัยเรื่องของเพื่อนคนที่เขาพูดถึง

ไคล์อุ้มผมเข้าไปนั่งในรถหลังจากปัดเอาพุ่มไม้ที่เคยคลุมรถออกจนหมด ผมรอจนเขาเข้ามานั่งด้านคนขับและเปิดฮีทเตอร์เสร็จก่อนจะเริ่มถามคำถามที่ผมอยากรู้ที่สุด

“ไคล์…คุณเป็นใครกันแน่?”


	4. ตอนที่ 4

ขอท้าวความเล่าถึงคืนหนึ่งเมื่อสองเดือนที่แล้วที่ผมอุตริลุกขึ้นมาซักผ้ากลางดึก บังเอิญว่าก่อนหน้านั้นพ่อผมโทรมาหาเพื่อคุยเรื่องเดิมๆ ผมก็เลยของขึ้นนิดหน่อย พอกดวางสายผมก็เริ่มมองหาอะไรทำตามนิสัยประหลาดๆ ที่ว่าเมื่อไรที่หงุดหงิดผมก็จะเก็บกวาดบ้านจนเอี่ยมอ่อง แต่โชคก็ไม่เข้าข้างเพราะผมมานึกได้ว่าเพิ่งจะทำความสะอาดไปเมื่อวานนี้เอง แค่เดินไล่เก็บของนิดหน่อย ล้างจานอีกสองสามใบผมก็หมดงานเสียแล้ว

ยังดีที่เหลือบไปเห็นเสื้อยืดกับกางเกงในสองสามตัวที่ยังไม่ได้ซักในตระกร้า ถึงมันจะเป็นกลางดึกวันพุธและปกติแล้วผมจะซักผ้าทุกวันเสาร์ก็จริงแต่นี่เป็นสถานการณ์ฉุกเฉิน ถ้าผมไม่ได้ทำอะไรให้ตัวเองยุ่งเข้าไว้ผมคงจะประสาทกินเป็นแน่ ไม่อยากจะโทษพ่อหรอกนะแต่ว่ากี่ครั้งต่อกี่ครั้งที่พ่อโทรมาพยายาม “ปรับความเข้าใจ” ผมก็ต้องหัวเสียทุกทีสิน่า

อพาร์ทเม้นของผมจะตั้งเครื่องซักผ้าไว้ที่ชั้นใต้ดินให้ผู้เช่าบ้านไปใช้ได้ฟรี แค่ต้องเอาน้ำยาซักผ้าไปเองเท่านั้น แน่นอนว่าผมไม่คิดหรอกว่ากลางดึกอย่างนี้จะมีใครมาซักผ้าด้วย ดังนั้นพอจู่ๆ มีใครบางคนเปิดประตูเข้ามาตอนที่ผมกำลังเล่นนั่งเก้าอี้สองขาอยู่ (ยอมรับเถอะว่าทุกคนก็ต้องเคยเล่น) ผมก็ตกใจจนหงายหลังล้มตึงลงไปตามระเบียบ ยังครับ…เท่านั้นยังไม่น่าอับอายพอเพราะพอเริ่มหายมึนและเงยหน้ามองตัวการที่ทำให้ผมลงไปกองอยู่กับพื้น เขาก็กลับเป็นนักแสดงนำที่ผมเชิญมาเล่นกิจกรรมเข้าจังหวะด้วยกันแทบทุกคืนนับตั้งแต่เขาย้ายเข้ามาอยู่ข้างห้องผม…ไคล์ แอนเดอร์สัน

“อเล็กซ์…คุณเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า?” บ้าเอ๊ย…มีลักยิ้มด้วย

“ผม…เอ่อ” ปกติผมมีคารมคมคายมากกว่านี้นะ ผมกระแอมไอสองสามครั้งเพื่อถ่วงเวลาให้สติกลับมา “ไม่เป็นไร” ต้องโทษหนุ่มสุดฮ็อตตรงหน้าผมนี่แหละ พออยู่ใกล้เขาทีไรความสามารถในการคิด วิเคราะห์ และแยกแยะของผมมันก็กระเจิดกระเจิงทุกทีสิน่า

มือใหญ่แข็งแร็งของไคล์ช่วยดึงผมกลับขึ้นมายืนเหมือนเดิม แต่แข้งขาผมนี่สิมันอ่อนปวกเปียกไปหมดเพราะพอสมองเริ่มกลับมาทำงานผมก็เพิ่งเห็นว่าไคล์ไม่ได้ใส่เสื้อ กล้ามอกที่ผมได้แต่ฝันถึงนั้นอยู่ใกล้แค่เอื้อม เห็นแบบนั้นทำเอาผมรู้สึกคอแห้งผาก จะกลืนน้ำลายยังยากลำบากเลย นี่ไคล์จะต้องคิดว่าผมเป็นพวกโรคจิตแน่ๆ ที่เอาแต่จ้องเขาเสียเขม็ง แต่ประทานโทษเถอะผมไม่ใช่พระอิฐพระปูนนะคุณ แล้วอีกอย่างใครใช้ให้เขามีรูปร่างน่ากินแบบนี้กันล่ะ นี่ถ้าเขายังไม่ปล่อยมือผมล่ะก็ผมจะไม่รับผิดชอบความเสียหายใดๆ ที่จะเกิดขึ้นกับร่างกายของเขานะบอกไว้ก่อนเลย!

“อเล็กซ์…คุณไม่เป็นไรแน่นะ”

“เสื้อ…” ผมกระซิบ “คุณไม่ได้ใส่เสื้อ!” ท่าทางไคล์จะงงกับคำตอบที่ผิดประเด็นสุดๆ ของผม แต่เขาแค่ส่ายหัวเบาๆ แล้วยิ้มให้ผมก่อนจะพยุงผมไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้ที่เขาจับพลิกขึ้นมาตั้งให้ใหม่

“ตอนนี้ไม่มีเสื้อให้ใส่เพราะผมเอาลงมาซักหมด” ไคล์ยิ้มกว้างขึ้นอีก “ไม่นึกว่าจะได้เจอคุณ”

“ผม…เอ่อ…ผมก็มาซักผ้าเหมือนกัน…” ผมมองตามไคล์ที่ตอนนี้กำลังเปิดฝาเครื่องซักผ้าครื่องในสุดและกำลังก้มลงไปหยิบเสื้อออกมา ปกติแล้วผมไม่ใช่คนเจ้าบทเจ้ากลอนหรอกนะ แต่ตอนนี้ผมรู้สึกคันไม้คันมือนึกอยากจะเขียนกลอนพรรณนาความเลอเลิศของบั้นท้ายแน่นๆ ตรงหน้าขึ้นมาเสียแล้วสิ ขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่ผมกัดปากตัวเองทันตอนที่เขาเริ่มก้มตัวไม่อย่างนั้นคงมีเผลอครางให้ได้ยินกันบ้างล่ะ

แต่หัวใจที่เต้นรัวๆ นี่ทำอะไรไม่ได้จริงๆ ดีที่ว่าคนเราไม่มีทางได้ยินเสียงหัวใจของคนอื่นได้แน่นอนนอกจากจะเอาหูมาแนบอกแบบตั้งอกตั้งใจฟังกัน

ผมค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าไคล์คงไม่รู้ตัวว่ามีผมทำตัวเป็นโรคจิตแอบมองก้นของเขาอยู่ แต่แวบหนึ่งผมก็อดนึกสงสัยว่าเขาจะรู้ เพราะตอนที่ผมจวนเจียนจะกำเดาใหลอยู่เต็มที ผมเห็นไคล์ชะงักไปครู่หนึ่ง ผมแอบกลืนน้ำลายดังเอื๊อก คิดว่าโดนจับได้แน่แล้ว

…แต่ไคล์ไม่ได้หันมา เขาแค่ค่อยๆ หยิบเอาผ้าออกจากเครื่องทีละชิ้นๆ เรียกว่าก้มทีหนึ่งก็หยิบตัวหนึ่ง และทุกครั้งที่เขาค่อยๆ โน้มตัวลงไป กล้ามเนื้อได้รูปบนแผ่นหลังและหัวไหล่ของเขาก็เคลื่อนไหวราวกับจะเชิญชวนให้เข้าไปลองลิ้มชิมดู โอย…ตกลงพ่อเจ้าประคุณเขาซักเสื้อไว้ร้อยตัวหรือยังไงกันเนี่ย ผมรีบยกมือขึ้นบีบดั้งจมูกเอาไว้ก่อนเผื่อว่าเลือดกำเดาจะใหลจริงๆ

แปดล้านปีผ่านไปในที่สุดไคล์ก็หยิบเสื้อผ้าออกมาหมดเสียที…จริงๆ ก็น่าจะกินเวลาแค่ห้านาทีนั่นแหละแต่มันทรมานมากนะคุณ ดีที่ผมใส่เสื้อตัวโคร่งมันเลยปิดหลักฐานกลางลำตัวที่พยายามจะลุกขึ้นมาทักทายไว้ได้ นี่ถ้าไคล์รู้ว่าผมกำลังคิดอะไรหื่นๆ กับเขาอยู่ล่ะก็…ไม่อยากจะนึกเลยจริงๆ

โชคดีที่หลังจากโยนเสื้อผ้าลงตระกร้าไคล์ก็หันมาชวนผมคุยสัพเพเหระจนอเล็กซ์จูเนียร์ยอมสงบลง ตอนนั้นทั้งที่ดึกมากแล้วแต่ไคล์ก็อยู่เป็นเพื่อนผมจนผ้าของผมซักเสร็จ

แน่นอนว่าคืนนั้นหลังจากเราทั้งสองแยกย้ายกันกลับไปนอน ไคล์ก็ได้มาเป็นแขกรับเชิญในฝันของผมอีกจนได้…

ปัจจุบัน…

หลังจากผ่านเหตุการณ์ประหลาดที่สุดในชีวิตอย่างยืนเป็นประจักษ์พยานการ(กัดกัน?)ต่อสู้กันระหว่างมนุษย์หมาป่าสองตัว ผมก็พร้อมที่จะเปิดใจรับฟังทุกเรื่องแล้ว ในหัวผมตอนนี้มีแต่เครื่องหมายคำถามเต็มไปหมดและคนเดียวที่จะช่วยไขข้อข้องใจให้ผมได้ก็คือชายตรงหน้านี้เท่านั้น

“ไคล์…คุณเป็นใครกันแน่?” ผมปัดมือไคล์ที่ยื่นมาหวังจะเขี่ยเส้นผมที่ปรกหน้าผมออก “พอเลยไม่ต้องมาทำให้ผมวอกแวก” แต่แทนที่พ่อมนุษย์หมาป่าจะรู้สึกรู้สาเขากลับขำพรืด

“ผมขอโทษๆ” บ้าเอ๊ย ยิ้มยั่วกันอีกแล้ว “ผมจะเล่าเดี๋ยวนี้แล้ว”

ไคล์เริ่มเล่าเรื่องของเผ่าพันธ์เขาให้ฟังก่อน เขาเล่าถึงสังคมลับๆ ของเผ่าอมนุษย์ที่ซ่อนตัวอยู่ท่ามกลางมนุษย์ธรรมดามาหลายร้อยหลายพันปี ทั้งมนุษย์หมาป่าอย่างเขาเอย ทั้งแวมไพร์เอย สัตว์ประหลาดและภูติผีต่างๆ เอย สารพัดเผ่าพันธ์ทั้งที่คนธรรมดาอย่างเราๆ เคยได้ยินและไม่เคยได้ยิน เขายังบอกอีกว่าพวกอมนุษย์อย่างเขาแฝงตัวอยู่ในทุกๆ สังคมของมนุษย์ บางทีผมเองก็อาจจะรู้จักกับพวกอมนุษย์โดยไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำไป

ระหว่างที่ไคล์เล่าถึงความสามารถคร่าวๆ ของมนุษย์หมาป่าให้ผมฟัง ทั้งความแข็งแรงเหนือมนุษย์ วิ่งได้เร็วกว่าคนทั่วไป แปลงร่างเป็นหมาป่า หรือกึ่งหมาป่าได้ งอกขนงอกเขี้ยวเล็บได้ แล้วก็มีจมูกดีเป็นพิเศษที่มาพร้อมกับหูที่ได้ยินชัดกว่ามนุษย์หลายเท่านั้น…ฟังมาถึงตรงนี้ผมที่กำลังเผลอเหม่อมองหัวไหล่บึกบึนและช่วงแขนที่มีมัดกล้ามไม่มากไม่น้อยเกินไปนั้น จู่ๆ ก็นึกถึงเรื่องราวในคืนนั้นที่มีผม เขา และเครื่องซักผ้าขึ้นมาได้

“คืนนั้นคุณรู้ใช่ไหม!” ผมโพล่งขึ้นมาอย่างอดไม่อยู่ รู้สึกว่าแก้มตัวเองร้อนผ่าวขึ้นมาทันที “คืนนั้นคุณรู้ว่าผมแอบมองคุณ…คุณ…คุณตั้งใจแกล้งผมใช่ไหม!” ผ่านมาเป็นเดือนผมเพิ่งจะมารู้ว่าตัวเองถูกมนุษย์หมาป่าจอมยั่วปั่นหัวเอา มันน่าเจ็บใจจริงๆ 

ไคล์เบิกตาโตมองผมเหมือนกับไม่อยากจะเชื่อหูตัวเอง “อเล็กซ์…ทั้งหมดที่ผมเล่ามาคุณจับใจความได้แค่นั้นเหรอ?” เขาขำอีกแล้ว แล้วก็เหมือนจะทนไม่ไหวเลยระเบิดหัวเราะตามหลังมาอีกรอบ “เวลาอยู่กับคุณทีไรมีแต่เรื่องให้หัวเราะตลอดสิน่า”

“หยุดเลยนะ!” แน่ะ ห้ามแล้วยังไม่หยุดอีก ผมประเคนหมัดใส่ใหล่ล่ำๆ ตรงหน้าแต่ไคล์ดูไม่สะทกสะท้านสักนิด เขาแค่เงยหน้ามองผมนิดหนึ่งแล้วขำต่อ “บอกว่าพอแล้วไงเล่า ยังจะมีหน้ามาหัวเราะอีก นี่ผมยังไม่ได้คิดบัญชีกับคุณเลยนะ”

พอเห็นผมทำท่าจะต่อยเขาอีกรอบไคล์ก็คว้ามือผมไปยึดไว้เป็นของกลาง “ผมสาบานเลยอเล็กซ์ พอเคลียร์ทุกอย่างได้แล้วคุณจะ ‘คิดบัญชี’ กับผมยังไงท่าไหนผมก็ยอมทั้งนั้น” เดี๋ยวก่อนสิ ไอ้ ‘ท่าไหน’ นี่มันเกี่ยวอะไรด้วยล่ะ ไคล์ยิ้มขำแล้วยกมืออีกข้างขึ้นมาเขี่ยแก้มที่ร้อนวูบวาบของผม “ตอนนี้ฟังเรื่องที่ผมจะเล่าก่อนนะ”

มือข้างหนึ่งโดนยึดไว้ แก้มอีกข้างก็โดนรังแก เป็นคุณก็ต้องพยักหน้ารับอย่างว่าง่ายเหมือนผมนั่นแหละ

“ผมเล่าถึงไหนแล้วนะ?” ไคล์เริ่มลูบไล้มือผมที่เขายึดไว้เบาๆ ราวกับพยายามจะปลอบให้ผมใจสงบลง ซึ่งก็ได้ผล ตอนนี้ผมรู้สึกว่าใจนิ่งขึ้นมาก “อย่างที่บอกไปว่าผมเกิดมาในครอบครัวมนุษย์หมาป่า และพวกเรามีพลังเหนือมนุษย์…”

ไคล์เล่าให้ผมฟังตามนี้…

ไคล์เกิดมาเป็นลูกคนเดียว พ่อของเขาเป็นอัลฟ่าของฝูง (เผ่า? ชุมชน?) ส่วนแม่เป็นมนุษย์ แต่ไคล์ก็อธิบายต่อว่าถึงแม่ของเขาจะเป็นมนุษย์แต่เขาก็เป็นมนุษย์หมาป่าเต็มตัว เป็นชนเผ่าไลแคนเต็มขั้น เด็กเผ่าไลแคนที่มีพ่อหรือแม่เป็นมนุษย์ไม่ว่าอย่างไรก็ไม่มีทางเป็นลูกครึ่งไปได้ ถ้าไม่เป็นมนุษย์หมาป่าก็เป็นมนุษย์ไปเลย

“มันก็เหมือนกับการถ่ายทอดทางพันธุกรรมนั่นแหละ” ไคล์อธิบาย “ลูกที่เกิดมาก็มีโอกาศครึ่งต่อครึ่งที่จะมีลักษณะเหมือนพ่อหรือเหมือนแม่ แต่ถึงโอกาสจะเป็นครึ่งต่อครึ่งแต่ตามสถิติแล้วเด็กเผ่าไลแคนที่มีพ่อหรือแม่เป็นมนุษย์มักจะเกิดมาเป็นมนุษย์มากกว่า”

“น่าแปลกนะ” ผมพยายามนึกถึงวิชาชีววิทยาขั้นพื้นฐานที่ร่ำเรียนมา “ถ้าอิงตามหลักการทางพันธุกรรมแล้ว เด็กที่เกิดมาน่าจะได้พันธุกรรมเด่นจากพ่อหรือแม่ที่เป็นมนุษย์หมาป่าสิ”

ไคล์ชะงักไปครู่หนึ่งแล้วยิ้มน้อยๆ “ดูเหมือนสำหรับกรณีนี้พันธุกรรมของมนุษย์จะเด่นกว่าน่ะ”

ระหว่างที่ผมกำลังอึ้งอยู่ ไคล์ก็เริ่มเล่าต่อ ชีวิตในชุมชนไลแคนที่เขาเติบโตมาก็เหมือนกับชุมชนของมนุษย์ เพียงแต่พวกเขามีลำดับขั้นการปกครองที่แตกต่างไป เผ่าไลแคนแบ่งสถานะของแต่ละคนไว้อย่างชัดเจน ได้แก่ อัลฟ่า เบต้า และโอเมก้า

อัลฟ่าก็คือจ่าฝูง เปรียบเหมือนหัวหน้าเผ่า ผู้นำทางจิตวิญญาน หรือประธานาธิบดี อะไรทำนองนั้น ในแต่ละฝูงหรือแต่ละชุมชนไลแคนก็จะมีอัลฟ่าปกครองอยู่ สมาชิกในชุมชนคนอื่นๆ คือเบต้า เรียกได้ว่าเป็นทั้งทหารและคนในปกครอง เบต้าจะขึ้นตรงกับอัลฟ่าของฝูงตัวเองเท่านั้น ประเภทสุดท้ายคือโอเมก้า ไลแคนตนไหนที่มีสถานะโอเมก้านี่เรียกได้ว่าหมาหัวเน่าชัดๆ ว่ากันง่ายๆ ก็คือโอเมก้าเป็นพวกไร้ฝูง เป็นพวกที่ถูกเฉดหัวส่งหรือเลือกที่จะออกจากฝูงเอง หรือในกรณีพิสดารก็เคยเกิดว่ามีเด็กเผ่าไลแคนที่โชคชะตาเล่นตลกไปเกิดเป็นเด็กกำพร้าอยู่ในถิ่นห่างไกลทำให้ไม่มีฝูงอยู่โดยปริยาย พวกที่เป็นทำนองนี้จะถูกเรียกว่าโอเมก้า

“งั้นที่แซคบอกว่าคุณเกือบจะเป็นโอเมก้าแล้วนั่นก็…”

“แซคพูดถูกแล้ว” ไคล์ตอบ “ผมเลือกจะเดินออกมาเอง เมื่อไรที่เบต้าไม่ยอมรับอัลฟ่า เบต้าคนนั้นก็จะค่อยๆ ถูกตัดขาดจากฝูง” ไคล์หยุดคิดครู่หนึ่ง “จะอธิบายยังไงดีล่ะ มนุษย์กับไลแคนต่างกันตรงนี้ มนุษย์เป็นสัตว์สังคมก็จริง แต่ไลแคน…มนุษย์หมาป่าอย่างเราจะอยู่อย่างไร้ฝูงไม่ได้ เราอาศัยสายสัมพันธ์ที่เชื่อมต่อกันมาหล่อเลี้ยงซึ่งกันและกัน”

“สายสัมพันธ์?…หล่อเลี้ยง?”

“อาจจะทำความเข้าใจยากสักหน่อย เอาเป็นว่าเบต้าและอัลฟ่าจะผูกพันธ์กันด้วยสัญญา เบต้ามอบความรักและภักดีให้กับอัลฟ่า ส่วนอัลฟ่าก็ปกครองดูแลเบต้าของตัวเอง พลังของพวกเราขึ้นอยู่กับฝูงที่เราอยู่ ไลแคนสองตนที่ฝีมือเท่าๆ กัน แต่ฝ่ายหนึ่งเป็นโอเมก้าฝ่ายหนึ่งเป็นเบต้า ยังไงเสียผลลัพธ์ที่ออกมาโอเมก้าก็ไม่มีทางสู้เบต้าได้ นั่นเพราะโอเมก้าไร้ฝูง ไร้สายสัมพันธ์กับสมาชิกอื่นจนไม่สามารถหยิบยืมพลังจากฝูงของตัวเองในยามคับขันได้ ในสายตาของมนุษย์อาจจะฟังดูแปลกแต่ธรรมชาติของพวกเราเป็นแบบนี้ จริงๆ ยังมีข้อเท็จจริงเกี่ยวกับพวกเราที่มนุษย์ไม่รู้หรือยังเข้าใจผิดอีกเยอะเลย” ไคล์ยิ้ม “ไว้วันหลังผมจะเล่าตำนานกำเนิดเผ่าไลแคนให้คุณฟังนะ รับรองว่าไม่เหมือนกับที่คุณเคยได้ยินมาแน่”

ผมพยักหน้าช้าๆ ไม่ได้ใส่ใจกับตำนานอะไรนั่นสักเท่าไร สมองของผมมัวแต่พะวงอยู่กับข้อมูลที่เพิ่งได้รับรู้มา ส่วนไคล์ก็เริ่มเล่าต่อ

ไคล์โตมาพร้อมกับแซคญาติผู้พี่ และแอรอนเพื่อนสนิทที่เป็นญาติห่างๆ (ดูเหมือนว่าสมาชิกในฝูงนี่น่าจะเป็นญาติหรือไม่ก็เกี่ยวดองกันหมด นี่มันชุมชนปิดชัดๆ) พอไคล์อายุ 19 เขาก็เสียพ่อและอัลฟ่าของเขาไปด้วยน้ำมือของพวก ‘ฮันเตอร์’ จากนั้นเอียนลุงของไคล์ก็ขึ้นเป็นอัลฟ่าแทน เขากับเอียนไม่ค่อยลงรอยกันอยู่แล้วดังนั้นพอแอรอนชวนเขาไปสมัครเป็นนาวิกโยธินไคล์ก็ตอบตกลง หลังจากรับใช้ชาติมาสิบปีไคล์ก็ตัดสินใจลาออกเมื่อแอรอนเสียชีวิตในสนามรบก่อนหน้านี้ไม่นาน

พอกลับมาเขาก็พบว่าแม่ของเขาแต่งงานใหม่กับเอียน ฝูงของเขาเปลี่ยนไปจากเดิม มีสมาชิกใหม่เพิ่มมากขึ้นทั้งหญิงและชาย มีเด็กๆ เกิดขึ้นมาใหม่ แต่แทนที่จะคึกคักไคล์พบว่าบรรยากาศในฝูงแทบจะไม่เหมือนฝูงที่เขาเคยรู้จักเลย ไคล์บอกว่าเขาแทบจะไม่สามารถสัมผัสสายสัมพันธ์ของฝูงได้อีกแล้ว แถมเขายังรู้สึกระแคะระคายว่าเอียนกำลังทำอะไรบางอย่างอยู่

วันหนึ่งเขาแอบตาม ‘หมาล่าเนื้อ’ หรือก็คือหน่วยพิเศษที่มีแต่เบต้าคนสนิทของเอียนเข้าไปในป่า เขาตามไปจนพบกระท่อมเคบินที่สมัยก่อนพ่อเคยพาเขาไปค้างที่นั่นเวลาไปล่าสัตว์ ไคล์มั่นใจว่าอะไรก็ตามที่เอียนพยายามปิดเป็นความลับมันจะต้องอยู่ในนั้นแน่ เขาอดทนเฝ้าดูกระท่อมนั้นอยู่สามวันจนรู้ว่าช่วงเวลาไหนเป็นเวลาเปลี่ยนกะของพวก ‘หมาเฝ้ายาม’ พอคำนวนเวลาดูแล้วไคล์จะมีเวลาครึ่งชั่วโมงที่จะเข้าไปสำรวจดูในกระท่อมและหลบออกมาโดยไม่ให้ใครรู้ตัว

และไคล์ก็พบ ‘เธอ’ ในนั้น…

“เดี๋ยวก่อนๆ” ผมกำมือของไคล์แน่นขึ้น “อย่าบอกนะว่า ‘เธอ’ ที่ว่าน่ะคือ…” ไคล์พยักหน้า

“ใช่ ผู้หญิงที่ผมพบในนั้นคืออแมนด้า”

ไคล์เล่าว่าในตอนแรกที่เขาลอบเข้าไปในเคบินเขาไม่พบอะไรเลย สภาพข้างในแทบไม่ต่างไปจากที่เขาจำได้ในวัยเด็ก มีห้องนอนเล็กๆ อยู่สองห้อง ห้องน้ำหนึ่งห้อง ด้านหลังมีครัว ส่วนด้านหน้าเป็นส่วนของห้องกินข้าว ถ้าเป็นมนุษย์ธรรมดาก็คงจะทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากเดินสำรวจรอบๆ แล้วก็ต้องล่าถอยกลับไปพร้อมความล้มเหลว

แต่ไคล์ไม่ใช่มนุษย์ธรรมดา

ไคล์หยุดนิ่งและใช้ประสาทสัมผัสเหนือมนุษย์ช่วยสำรวจรอบๆ หูของเขาจับเสียงบางอย่างได้แต่มันก็เบามากและมาจากใต้พื้นดิน ไคล์บอกว่าบางครั้งหูของมนุษย์หมาป่าก็ดีเกินไป ยิ่งตั้งสมาธิดีๆ แล้วบางทีก็จะสามารถจับเสียงของแมลงหรือสัตว์ที่อยู่ไต้ดินได้ ดังนั้นตอนนั้นไคล์เลยไม่ใส่ใจกับเสียงที่ว่ามากนัก ไคล์หันมาสำรวจด้วยจมูกแทน เขาได้กลิ่นอายของพวก “หมาล่าเนื้อ” และมนุษย์หลายคน กลิ่นของมนุษย์เหล่านั้นจางมากเหมือนว่าเคยอยู่ที่นี่แต่ก็จากไปนานแล้ว ไคล์พยายามเดินสูดกลิ่นไปทั่วจนเกือบจะยอมแพ้แต่ก็มาฉุกคิดอะไรบางอย่าง

เขาเงี่ยหูฟังอีกรอบแล้วเดินตามเสียงแว่วๆ ที่ก่อนหน้านี้เลือกจะไม่ใส่ใจ คราวนี้ไคล์ใช้ประสาทสัมผัสทางกลิ่นมาช่วยด้วย เขาเดินตามเสียงนั่นไปจนสุดทางเดินสั้นๆ ที่ผ่านห้องนอนทั้งสอง สุดทางเดินตรงหน้าเป็นผนังโล่งๆ แต่เสียงมันดังมาจากทางนี้แน่ แล้วยังกลิ่นอีก…

ไคล์อธิบายว่าน่าแปลกที่จุดนี้ซึ่งเป็นจุดอับของเคบินกลับมีกลิ่นของพวกหมาล่าเนื้อพวกนั้นติดอยู่ในระดับที่เรียกว่าต้องมายืนที่จุดนี้ทุกวันถึงได้ทิ้งกลิ่นไว้จนฉุนถึงขนาดนี้ นอกจากนั้นยังมีกลิ่นของมนุษย์หลายคนปะปนอยู่ด้วยแม้จะเจือจางกว่าของพวกหมาล่าเนื้อแต่ก็เป็นหลักฐานอย่างดีว่าคนเหล่านั้นต้องเคยอยู่ที่นี่มาก่อน

คำถามคือพื้นที่นี้ที่เป็นผนังทางตันไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรที่จะให้ทั้งไลแคนและมนุษย์พากันมายืนนิ่งออกันเป็นกิจวัตร…นอกเสียจากว่ามันจะมีอะไรมากกว่าที่เห็น ไคล์คุกเข่าลงตรวจดูพื้นแล้วผนังตรงหน้า เขาเริ่มสงสัยบางอย่างเลยยืนขึ้นแล้วเตะไปที่ผนังเต็มแรง

ประตูที่แสร้งทำตัวเป็นผนังเปิดออกในทันทีเผยให้เห็นบันไดที่ทอดยาวลงไปเบื้องล่าง

สิ่งแรกที่ไคล์รับรู้ได้คือเสียงหัวใจของมนุษย์ ตามมาด้วยกลิ่นคาวของเหงื่อ เลือด และของเสียจากร่างกาย กลิ่นเหล่านี้เป็นกลิ่นทั้งเก่าและใหม่ผสมปนเปกัน ไคล์บอกว่าถ้าเดาไม่ผิดมันเป็นกลิ่นที่สั่งสมมาหลายต่อหลายปีแล้ว

“ตอนนั้นผมเกือบจะวิ่งออกไปอ้วกข้างนอกอยู่แล้ว” ไคล์ยิ้มขื่นๆ แล้วเล่าให้ผมฟังต่อว่าตอนนั้นเขาสังหรณ์ใจว่าอะไรบางอย่างที่เขาจะเจอข้างล่างนั่นมันต้องเลวร้ายยิ่งกว่าที่เขาคิดไว้แน่นอน

และลางสังหรณ์นั้นก็เป็นจริง

ในห้องลับใต้ดินนั้นมีพื้นที่ด้านล่างที่กว้างพอๆ กับห้องประชุมขนาดใหญ่ที่สามารถจุคนราว 50 คนได้ แต่แทนที่จะมีโต๊ะและเก้าอี้ไคล์กลับพบกรงขนาดใหญ่มากมายแทน ภายในกรงมีเตียงและที่นอนเล็กๆ อยู่ด้านหนึ่ง สุขาเล็กๆ อยู่อีกด้านหนึ่ง ไม่มีโต๊ะหรือเก้าอี้ ขนาดของกรงก็แค่ใหญ่พอให้คนๆ หนึ่งลุกขึ้นเดินได้ไม่ติดขัด แต่ทั้งหมดทั้งปวงนั้นเมื่อพิจารณาแล้วกรงเหล่านี้ก็คือคุกดีๆ นี่เอง

ถ้ามองดูด้วยตาเปล่าอาจจะทำให้หลงคิดว่าที่นี่สะอาดสะอ้านไม่เลว แต่หากคุณเป็นพวกไลแคนอย่างไคล์แล้วก็จะรู้ว่าจริงๆ แล้วคุกเล็กๆ ใต้ดินแห่งนี้เคยเปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยเลือดและของเหลวจากทั้งร่างกายมนุษย์และไลแคน แม้จะทำความสะอาดให้หมดจดอย่างไรแต่กลิ่นเหล่านี้ก็ยังเด่นชัดแก่มนุษย์หมาป่าอย่างเขาอยู่ดี

ถึงตอนนี้เสียงไคล์ก็เริ่มสั่นนิดหน่อย ผมกุมมือเขาไว้ ไคล์มองหน้าผมแล้วเล่าต่อ

ไคล์เดินตามเสียงหัวใจเต้นและเสียงลมหายใจแผ่วๆ ของบุคคลปริศนาไปจนเจอกรงที่มีใครบางคนอยู่ในนั้น ร่างเล็กๆ นอนขดอยู่บนเตียงเตี้ยๆ ผู้หญิงคนนั้นสวมแค่เสื้อยืดโคร่งๆ ที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยเปรอะเปื้อน เส้นผมสีทองยาวสยายยุ่งเหยิง ใบหน้าเรียวขมวดคิ้วมุ่นเหมือนกำลังฝันร้าย

ขาของไคล์เผลอก้าวไปข้างหน้าอย่างลืมตัว เขารู้สึกได้ว่าหมาป่าในตัวเขาอยากจะออกมา ไคล์บอกว่าตอนนั้นเขารู้สึกเหมือนเด็กไลแคนที่ยังควบคุมสัญชาติญานหมาป่าในตัวไม่ได้ ใบหน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าว เขารู้สึกได้ถึงเขี้ยวที่กำลังดันตัวเองขึ้นมาแทนที่ฟันมนุษย์ธรรมดา ไคล์หลุดเสียงคำรามในลำคอ เสียงร้องด้วยความโกรธเกรี้ยวของหมาป่าในตัวไคล์ดังสะท้อนไปมาภายในคุกใต้ดินนั้น

ไม่ทันสิ้นเสียงดี ผู้หญิงคนนั้นก็กระโจนลุกขึ้นแล้วถอยกรูดจนหลังชิดกำแพงด้านในสุดของกรง เธอแยกเขี้ยวใส่ไคล์คล้ายจะขู่

“ผมได้กลิ่นความกลัวจากเธอ เธอกลัวผม…” ไคล์ก้มหน้าลงมองมือที่ประสานกันของเรา “ผู้หญิงตัวเล็กๆ คนนั้นถึงจะกลัวแต่ก็ยังทำเป็นกล้าต่อหน้าผม หัวใจของเธอเต้นรัวอย่างกับกลองรบ ผมได้กลิ่นเลือดและ…” เสียงของไคล์แหบแห้งขึ้นทุกที “…กลิ่นอย่างอื่น” ไคล์โน้มตัวเข้ามาหาผมช้าๆ พอเห็นว่าผมไม่ถอยหนีเขาก็ซบหน้าลงบนไหล่ของผมก็จะซุกไซร้ที่ซอกคอ

สิ่งที่เขาทำในตอนนี้ไม่มีอะไรเกี่ยวกับเรื่องทางเพศเลย ผมสัมผัสได้แค่ว่าไคล์กำลังต้องการให้ปลอบ ผมโอบเขาจนแนบตัว ลูบท้ายทอยที่เกร็งเสียจนผมกลัวว่าเขาจะเป็นตะคริวเบาๆ จนไคล์เริ่มผ่อนคลาย จมูกของเขาเขี่ยไปมาที่ซอกคอของผมก่อนจะสูดหายใจลึกๆ สองสามที เดาว่าเขากำลังสูดกลิ่นของผมอยู่

“สิ่งแรกที่เธอพูดกับผมคืออะไรรู้ไหม?” หนวดเคราบางๆ ของไคล์เสียดสีกับลำคอของผมทุกครั้งที่เขาขยับปาก “เธอพูดว่า ‘คราวนี้จะมาสนุกคนเดียวเหรอ นึกว่าหมาขี้เรื้อนอย่างพวกแกจะ “แข็ง” ได้ก็ต้องอยู่รวมกันเยอะๆ เสียอีก’ แล้วเธอก็หัวเราะ…” ไคล์หยุดสูดลมหายใจลึกๆ อีกสองสามครั้ง “ผมยังไม่เคยได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะที่ขมขื่นขนาดนั้น สิ้นหวังขนาดนั้นมาก่อน กระทั่งในตอนที่ไปออกรบสมัยยังเป็นนาวิกฯ ก็ยังไม่เคยได้ยิน”

พอลองคิดดูจากสภาพของอแมนด้าตอนที่ไคล์เจอเธอผมก็นึกออกแล้วว่า “กลิ่นอย่างอื่น” ที่ไคล์พูดถึงก่อนหน้านี้คือกลิ่นอะไร แล้วจู่ๆ ผมก็นึกถึงแอนนี่ขึ้นมา เพื่อนสาวผมแดงน้ำใจงามที่คอยช่วยเหลือผมมาตลอด แอนนี่ที่มีรอยยิ้มสดใสและครอบครัวที่อบอุ่น แค่คิดว่าถ้าเธอต้องตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์เดียวกันกับอแมนด้าแล้วผมก็รู้สึกอยากจะคำรามออกมาเหมือนกับไคล์ในตอนนั้นเหมือนกัน

“ไคล์” ผมกอดเขาแน่นขึ้นอีก “อยากจะหยุดเล่าก่อนไหม”

ใบหน้าที่ซุกซอกคอผมอยู่ส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธ “ผมต้องเล่าเรื่องนี้ให้จบ ผมติดค้างเธอไว้มาก และผมสัญญากับคุณแล้วว่าจะเล่าทุกอย่างให้ฟัง” แค่ได้ฟังถึงตอนนี้ผมก็หวาดหวั่นกับเรื่องที่จะได้ยินต่อไปแล้วล่ะ

“โอเค…โอเค…” ผมกระซิบข้างหูไคล์ ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกันว่ากำลังให้กำลังใจเขาหรือตัวเอง

ไคล์กระชับวงแขนรอบตัวผมให้แน่นขึ้น ตอนนี้ผมแทบจะขึ้นไปนั่งบนตักของเขาอยู่แล้ว รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นตุ๊กตาหมีอย่างไรอย่างนั้นเลย นี่ถ้าเป็นในสถานการณ์ปกติผมคงขำออกมาแล้ว แต่ตอนนี้จะขำก็ขำไม่ออกเพราะสถานการณ์มันไม่มีอะไรน่าตลกเลยสักนิด

“เธอหัวเราะจนเสียงแหบแห้ง…” ไคล์เริ่มเล่าต่อ

พอเห็นไคล์นิ่งเงียบไม่ต่อปากต่อคำ ผู้หญิงคนนั้นเลยหยุดหัวเราะแล้วเงยหน้ามองเขาด้วยความสงสัย

“คุณเป็นใคร” ไคล์ถาม แต่ตอนนั้นเสียงที่ออกมาเหมือนเสียงคำรามมากกว่าและไคล์ก็รู้ตัวดี ไคล์บอกว่าถ้าไม่ระวังหมาป่าในตัวเขาคงจะออกมาคุมเกมเองแน่ๆ “เกิดอะไรขึ้นที่นี่”

หญิงสาวตรงหน้าหรี่ตามองเขา เธอนิ่งเงียบไปสักพัก “คิดว่าฉันโง่มากหรือไง” เสียงของเธอสั่นพร่า “ลูกไม้เดิมๆ ใช้กับฉันไม่ได้ผลหรอก” เธอเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาไคล์ “มุกประเภทมนุษย์หมาป่าหนุ่มน้ำใจงามเข้ามาช่วยเหลือสาวน้อยที่ถูกลักพาตัวมามันเก่าไปแล้ว” เธอดึงคอเสื้อตัวเองให้กว้างออกเผยให้เห็นรอยแผลเป็นทางยาวสามรอย “เพื่อนของแกเล่นมุกนี้ไปแล้ว แสดงได้เก่งสมบทบาทสุดๆ ไปเลยด้วย…มันพาฉันออกไปจนเกือบจะถึงไฮเวย์ รอจนมีรถกำลังขับผ่านมา รอจนฉันตายใจ…ให้ดีใจเก้อ หลอกให้ฉันหลงคิดไปว่าพวกแกก็ไม่ได้เลวไปเสียหมด” คราวนี้เสียงหัวเราะของเธอเจือเสียงสะอื้น “แล้วพอฉันจะวิ่งออกไปโบกรถมันก็คว้าตัวฉันไว้ มันล็อคคอฉันแล้วบังคับให้มองรถคันที่ฉันจะขอความช่วยเหลือขับผ่านไป มันบอกว่าพวกฮันเตอร์ตัวเมียอย่างฉันโง่กว่าที่คิดเสียอีก จากนั้นมันก็ลากฉันกลับไปข่มขืนแล้วทิ้งรอยแผลนี่ไว้เป็นที่ระลึก” เธอแสยะยิ้มให้ไคล์ ใบหน้าสวยเหยเกด้วยความเคียดแค้น ไคล์บอกว่าตอนนั้นเขาแทบจะคุมอารมณ์โกรธของตัวเองไม่อยู่ เขาไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าพี่น้องฝูงเดียวกับเขาจะทำเรื่องแบบนี้ได้

เล่าถึงตรงนี้ไคล์ก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมองผม “ผมสาบานเลยอเล็กซ์ ต่อให้ผมโกรธเกลียดพวกฮันเตอร์แค่ไหนผมก็ไม่มีวันลักพาตัวหรือทรมานใครแบบนั้นแน่ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นฮันเตอร์หรือไม่ก็ไม่มีใครควรโดนกระทำแบบนั้น”

ไคล์ล้วงเอาป้ายแท็กประจำตัวทหารที่ห้อยคออยู่ออกมาแล้วชูให้ผมดู “ผมโชว์สิ่งนี้ให้เธอดู บอกเธอว่าผมเป็นมนุษย์หมาป่าก็จริง แต่ผมก็เป็นนาวิกโยธินด้วย ผมเป็นทหาร ผมปกป้องคนไม่ใช่ทำร้ายคน”

ผมเอื้อมมือไปกำป้ายชื่อนั้นไว้ในมือแล้วขมวดคิ้ว ถ้าผมเป็นอแมนด้าผมคงไม่มีทางเชื่อง่ายๆ กับอีแค่ได้เห็นป้ายนี้หรอก

ไคล์ยิ้มน้อยๆ พอเห็นสีหน้าผม “คุณเดาถูกแล้วอเล็กซ์ อแมนด้าไม่เชื่อ เธอก่นด่าและไล่ผมไป”

“แล้วคุณทำยังไงต่อ”

“ผมก็ออกไปตามที่เธอบอก” ไคล์ยักไหล่ “ตอนนั้นผมรู้ดีว่ากล่อมยังไงเธอก็ยังไม่เชื่อแน่และถ้าบังคับพาเธอออกไปโดยที่เธอไม่ให้ความร่วมมือก็อาจจะเสี่ยงถูกจับได้ อีกอย่างผมเสียเวลาอยู่ข้างล่างนั่นพอสมควรแล้ว ถ้าขืนยังโอ้เอ้อยู่คงไม่ดีแน่ ผมก็เลยตัดใจกลับออกไปก่อน แต่ก่อนจะไปผมขอให้เธอปิดเรื่องของผมเอาไว้…”

“…ผมเดาว่าเธอคงไม่ได้พูดอะไรกับใครเรื่องของคุณ” หลักฐานคือไคล์ยังอยู่ตรงนี้ ยังรอดปลอดภัยดีถึงจะถูกข้อหาฆาตรกรรมพ่วงเข้ามาด้วยก็เถอะ

“ใช่ เธอไม่ได้พูด แต่อแมนด้าเป็นคนฉลาด ถึงเธอจะไม่เชื่อใจผมแต่เธอก็ไม่โง่พอจะพูดถึงผม หนึ่งคือต่อให้บอกใครไปมันก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้สถานการณ์เธอดีขึ้น สองคือเธอต้องการเก็บทางเลือกเอาไว้ เธอสังเกตว่าทุกครั้งที่ผมกลับเข้าไปผมก็จะไปหาเธอคนเดียว ทุกครั้งที่ไปหาเธอก็จะเป็นเวลาเดียวกันตลอดนั่นคือเวลาเปลี่ยนกะของพวกหมาเฝ้ายาม อแมนด้ากำลังเดิมพันเอาไว้ว่าต่อให้ผมอาจจะเป็นไลแคนซาดิสม์ที่ต้องการทรมานเธอเล่นแต่การที่ผมไปหาเธอคนเดียวก็อาจจะมีช่องให้เธอหลอกให้ผมพาหนีได้ หรือถ้าที่ผมพูดเป็นเรื่องจริงก็ยิ่งดีใหญ่เพราะเธอจะได้มนุษย์หมาป่ามาเป็นพวก โอกาสที่เธอจะรอดก็สูงขึ้นไปอีก”

“…เอ่อ” ผมขัดจังหวะเขา “คุณจะว่าอะไรไหมถ้าผมจะขยับตัว” อย่างที่บอกว่าตอนนี้ผมก็ก้ำกึ่งจะนั่งบนตักของไคล์อยู่แล้ว ตอนแรกผมก็ยังพอทนได้เพราะว่าอยากปลอบไคล์ที่ดูเศร้าจริงๆ แต่สักพักก็เริ่มเป็นการทรมานสังขารตัวเองเสียแล้ว

ไคล์ก้มมองขาที่เกยกันของเราสองคนแล้วยิ้ม ในพริบตาเดียวเขาก็เอื้อมมือมาคว้าสะโพกผมแล้วยกขึ้นนั่งบนตักของเขา จากนั้นก็สวมกอดผมแน่นขึ้นอีก “ดีขึ้นไหม”

ดีกับผีน่ะสิ! ผมอายจนหน้าแดงแต่ก็พยักหน้ารับเพราะยังดีกว่านั่งท่าเดิมเมื่อกี้ให้ตะคริวกิน อีกอย่างผมมีลางสังหรณ์ว่าไคล์ในร่างมนุษย์กับไคล์ในร่างเจ้าเขี้ยวคงมีนิสัยเสียเหมือนกันตรงที่พอกอดผมเอาไว้ได้ก็จะไม่ปล่อยง่ายๆ

“ผมกลับไปหาอแมนด้าอีก 3 ครั้งกว่าเธอจะบอกชื่อเธอให้ผมรู้…” ไคล์กลับมาซุกไซร้ซอกคอของผมต่อ เหมือนเจ้าเขี้ยวจริงๆ นั่นแหละ “หลังจากนั้นเธอก็ค่อยๆ เชื่อใจผมมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ผมแอบเอาอาหารและน้ำไปให้เธอเท่าที่จะทำได้ อแมนด้าเองก็เล่าให้ผมฟังว่าเธอถูกจับมานี่ก็เพราะเรื่องคดีที่เธอกำลังตามสืบ” ผมทำหน้างงๆ ไคล์เลยอธิบาย “ขอโทษนะ ผมลืมอธิบายเรื่องฮันเตอร์เสียสนิทเลย”

ไคล์ทำหน้าครุ่นคิด “ถ้าเปรียบกับสังคมมนุษย์พวกฮันเตอร์ก็คล้ายๆ กับตำรวจกึ่งศาลเตี้ย พวกเขาส่วนใหญ่เป็นมนุษย์ บางส่วนเป็นลูกครึ่งอมนุษย์ ทุกคนจะมีเซนส์พิเศษเกี่ยวกับโลกเหนือธรรมชาติแบบที่มนุษย์ทั่วไปไม่มี พวกเขาสามารถแยกแยะมนุษย์กับอมนุษย์ออกจากกันด้วยการมองแค่ปราดเดียว เดิมทีพวกฮันเตอร์เกิดจากกลุ่มลูกครึ่งอมนุษย์ที่ถูกครอบครัวและเผ่าของตัวเองดูถูกและทอดทิ้ง พวกนี้เลยรวมตัวกันเป็นชุมชนเล็กๆ ที่แยกตัวจากทั้งมนุษย์และอมนุษย์ ว่ากันว่ามีอยู่หนหนึ่งที่มีพวกอมนุษย์บุกเข้าไปทำร้ายมนุษย์ที่หมู่บ้านแห่งหนึ่งแล้วได้พวกฮันเตอร์ในตอนนั้นช่วยไว้ นับแต่นั้นมากลุ่มลูกครึ่งอมนุษย์กลุ่มนั้นก็เรียกตัวเองว่า ‘ฮันเตอร์’ แล้วก็ทำหน้าที่เป็นศาลเตี้ย คอยตามจัดการพวกอมนุษย์ที่สร้างความเดือดร้อนให้มนุษย์ เพราะอย่างนั้นจึงไม่แปลกที่ฮันเตอร์อย่างอแมนด้าจะออกสืบคดีเหมือนกับตำรวจ เพียงแต่คดีที่เธอทำจะเกี่ยวข้องกับอมนุษย์เท่านั้น”

“ไคล์…คุณบอกว่าพวกฮันเตอร์เป็นพวกศาลเตี้ย” ผมพยายามประมวลข้อมูลในหัว “คล้ายตำรวจแต่ไม่ใช่ตำรวจ…ทำตัวเป็นศาลเตี้ย ถ้าอย่างนั้นหมายความว่าจริงๆ แล้วในโลกของพวกคุณก็ต้องมีกลุ่มที่เป็น ‘ตำรวจ’ แบบที่เป็นทางการน่ะสิ พวกที่บังคับใช้กฏหมายเวอร์ชั่นอมนุษย์อะไรทำนองนี้น่ะ” ไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลยว่าบนโลกมนุษย์เราจะมีโลกอีกโลกหนึ่งซ้อนทับอยู่แถมยังมีระบบสังคมของตัวเองด้วย

“สมมุติฐานของคุณถูกต้องเลย” ไคล์ยิ้มแล้วขโมยจูบที่ขมับของผมทีหนึ่ง ให้ตายเถอะ เดี๋ยวผมจะต้องปรามไม่ให้ไคล์เอะอะก็ถึงเนื้อถึงตัวผมแบบนี้แล้วล่ะ ถ้าขืนเขายังทำแบบนี้ต่อไปผมกลัวว่าตัวเองจะถลำใจให้เขาไปแบบกู่ไม่กลับแน่ “ความจริงแล้วในโลกอมนุษย์ของเราเคยมีกลุ่มแบบที่คุณว่ามา เราเรียกพวกเขาว่า ‘วอร์เด็น’ พวกฮันเตอร์ปกป้องมนุษย์จากอมนุษย์ แต่วอร์เด็นปกป้องสิ่งมีชีวิตทั้งหมดโดยไม่เกี่ยงว่าจะเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตประเภทไหน จะมนุษย์ มนุษย์หมาป่า แวมไพร์ พ่อมดแม่มด จะลูกครึ่งอมนุษย์หรืออะไรวอร์เด็นก็จะปกป้อง คงความยุติธรรม และรักษาสมดุลของทุกสิ่ง พวกเขาไม่ลำเอียง ไม่ตัดสินใครจากเผ่าพันธ์หรือสายเลือด สิ่งเดียวที่วอร์เด็นแคร์คือการกระทำของคุณ ว่ากันว่าพวกเขาอยู่มาตั้งแต่สมัยที่สิ่งมีชีวิตเพิ่งเริ่มขึ้นเสียอีก” ไคล์เล่าเรื่องของวอร์เด็นด้วยความกระตือรือร้นเหมือนเด็กๆ แต่แล้วสีหน้าสลดลงนิดหน่อย “ตอนเด็กๆ ผมชอบให้พ่อเล่าเรื่องของวอร์เด็นให้ฟังบ่อยๆ ตอนนั้นผมใฝ่ฝันจะโตขึ้นมาเป็นวอร์เด็น…แต่ไม่มีพวกเขาอีกแล้ว หลายศตวรรษที่ผ่านมาไม่มีใครได้พบพวกวอร์เด็นเลยสักคน พวกเขากลายเป็นแค่ตำนานไปแล้วล่ะ”

สีหน้าของไคล์ดูผิดหวังจนผมอดลูบแก้มปลอบใจเขาไม่ได้ ไคล์คว้ามือข้างนั้นขึ้นมาจูบแล้วเล่าต่อ

“ก็อย่างที่ว่ามานั่นแหละ ก่อนที่จะถูกจับมาอแมนด้ากำลังตามสืบคดีหญิงสาวหายตัวไป ส่วนใหญ่จะเป็นพวกเด็กสาวที่หนีออกจากบ้าน หรือไม่ก็สาวๆ นักเที่ยวหรือต้องเดินทางคนเดียวบ่อยๆ อแมนด้าบอกว่าเธอพบสิ่งเชื่อมโยงที่เหมือนกันบางอย่างของคดีคนหายในแถบชายฝั่งตะวันตก และเมื่อเธอรวบรวมข้อมูลมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เธอก็พบว่าการหายตัวไปของหญิงสาวหลายคดีน่าจะเป็นฝีมือของอมนุษย์ และเมืองฟอลฮาเว่นนี้น่าสงสัยที่สุดว่าจะเป็นศูนย์กลางของคดี”

“อะไรทำให้อแมนด้าสรุปออกมาแบบนั้น” ผมสงสัย เพราะบอกตามตรงเลยว่าตอนที่ผมเลือกที่จะออกจากบ้านและทิ้งพ่อของผมมา ผมก็ค้นข้อมูลสถานที่ต่างๆ แล้วก็มาจบที่เมืองนี้เพราะที่นี่มีสถิติการก่ออาชญากรรมแทบจะเป็นศูนย์ ผมต้องการจะอาศัยอยู่ในเมืองที่เงียบสงบ และที่นี่ก็ตอบโจทย์นั้น นึกเท่าไรก็นึกไม่ออกว่าอแมนด้าเอาอะไรมาวัดว่าที่นี่เป็นแหล่งอาชญากรรมค้ามนุษย์หรืออะไรทำนองนั้น

“เพราะที่นี่ไม่เคยเกิดคดีคนหายเลยสักคดีเดียว”

“เอ๋” ผมเหวอ ยังคงไม่เข้าใจตรรกะที่ไคล์พยายามจะบอก

“อเล็กซ์ คุณคิดดูนะ มันมีเปอร์เซนต์เท่าไรที่เด็กสาวในเมืองเล็กๆ แบบนี้จะไม่หายตัวไปเลยในขณะที่เมืองอื่นๆ โดยรอบมีเด็กผู้หญิงหายตัวไปบ่อยๆ ก็จริงอยู่ว่ามีเด็กสาววัยรุ่นที่เรียนจบที่นี่แล้วอยากจะออกไปแสวงโชคที่เมืองใหญ่ แต่ไม่มีสักคนที่หายตัวไปอย่างไร้ร่องรอย เรื่องนี้ผมลองค้นข้อมูลด้วยตัวเองก็ยิ่งเห็นได้ชัดเจน สมมุติฐานของอแมนด้าไม่ได้เลื่อนลอย ประกอบกับคุกใต้ดินและตัวอแมนด้าเองที่ถูกขังอยู่ที่นั่นก็ทำให้ผมเชื่อเธอได้ไม่ยาก หลักฐานต่างๆ มันชี้มาที่เมืองนี้ อแมนด้ากับผมเห็นพ้องกันว่าใครก็ตามที่ทำเรื่องนี้คงจะระวังตัวเกินไปจนไม่อยากให้ใครมาสงสัย เลยเลี่ยงไม่ให้มีคดีเกิดในเมืองที่ตัวเองอาศัยอยู่หรือเก็บโกดัง ‘สินค้า’ ไว้อยู่”

ในหัวของผมตอนนี้แทบจะล้นไปด้วยข้อมูลดิบที่ตัวเองกลั่นกรองไม่ทัน ไคล์ถอนหายใจแล้วใช้จมูกถูไถซอกคอของผมสองสามที

“หลังจากที่ผมและอแมนด้าต่างก็เชื่อใจกันในระดับหนึ่งแล้วผมก็วางแผนจะพาอแมนด้าหนี ถึงตอนนี้อแมนด้าจะให้ความร่วมมือแล้วแต่การจะพาเธอหนีก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องง่าย แต่เราก็ต้องลองเสี่ยง คุณคงเดาได้ว่ามันออกมาเป็นแบบไหน อย่าลืมว่าตอนนั้นผมเป็นเบต้าของเอียน และเมืองนี้ก็ถือเป็นอาณาเขตของเอียนด้วย ผมจะมาจะไปในเมืองนี้ให้หลุดรอดจากสายตาของเอียนก็เป็นไปได้ยาก จริงอยู่ว่าผมพาอแมนด้าแหกคุกออกมาได้สำเร็จ แต่ยังไม่ทันหนีออกไปพ้นฟอลฮาเว่นดีก็ถูกหมาล่าเนื้อของเอียนตามทัน ถึงผมจะมั่นใจในพละกำลังตัวเองขนาดไหนก็ตามแต่ผมก็สู้พี่น้องร่วมฝูงหกคนที่ไล่ต้อนเราไม่ได้ ผมกับอแมนด้าไม่มีทางเลือกนอกจากถอยไปตามทิศที่ถูกต้อน เราต่างรู้ดีว่าขืนเป็นแบบนี้ต่อไปคงกลับไปจบที่คุกนั้น ผมอุ้มอแมนด้าไว้แนบอกแล้วพยายามพาเธอวิ่งฝ่าออกไป ผมอาศัยจังหวะที่หมาล่าเนื้อตัวหนึ่งลังเลที่จะโจมตีผมกระโจนข้ามตัวมันไปจนหลุดจากการล้อมได้ พอมานึกดูทีหลังก็ต้องขอบคุณเอียนเพราะที่มันชะงักก็น่าจะมาจากคำสั่งของเอียนที่ว่าห้ามฆ่าผม อย่างไรเสียผมก็เป็นทั้งหลานชายแท้ๆ และลูกบุญธรรมของเขาไปแล้ว เอียนเองก็ใส่ใจแม่ของผมมากพอดูถึงได้มีคำสั่งที่ว่าห้ามแตะต้องผมขึ้นมา…แต่คาดว่าตอนนี้เขามานึกเสียใจแล้วล่ะ”

“เดี๋ยวสิ ถ้าอย่างนั้นพวกคุณก็หนีรอดน่ะสิ แล้วมันมาผิดพลาดตอนไหน”

ไคล์ยิ้มแต่ใบหน้าเครียดขรึม “ก็มาผิดพลาดตอนที่กระโจนฝ่าวงล้อมไปแค่ไม่กี่ก้าวนั่นแหละ ทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นเร็วมาก หูของผมได้ยินเสียงของบางสิ่งแหวกอากาศตรงมาทางเรา แต่ก่อนที่ผมจะทันได้เบี่ยงตัวหลบมันก็มาถึงตัวอแมนด้าแล้ว ผมก้มลงมองอแมนด้า ที่อกของเธอมีธนูปักอยู่”

ไคล์กอดผมแน่นขึ้นอีก “อแมนด้ามองธนูที่เสียบอกเธออยู่ ผมเห็นได้เลยว่าเธอประหลาดใจมาก สักพักเธอก็ยิ้มแล้วพูดว่า ‘เป็นอย่างที่นึกไว้จริงๆ…’ เธอเงยหน้ามองผมแล้วบอกให้ออกวิ่งต่อ ผมไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่าหยุดวิ่งตอนไหน ผมวิ่งไปด้วยพยายามห้ามเลือดให้เธอไปด้วย แต่อแมนด้าบอกว่าเธอไม่ไหวแล้ว ซึ่งผมเองก็รู้ดี แต่จะให้ผมปล่อยเธอตายไปโดยไม่ทำอะไรเลยนั้นผมทำไม่ได้หรอก…” ผมลูบไล้หลังของไคล์เบาๆ หวังว่าจะช่วยปลอบประโลมเขาได้บ้าง “แต่แล้วเธอก็สั่งให้ผมหยุดวิ่งและให้วางเธอลง…แล้วดึงธนูออกจากอกเธอเสีย”

“แต่ถ้าดึงออกเธอก็จะตายเพราะเสียเลือดน่ะสิ”

“ผมก็บอกเธอแบบนั้น แต่เธอยืนยัน อแมนด้าบอกว่าต่อให้ไม่ดึงมันก็แค่ช่วยยื้อชีวิตเธอไปได้อีกไม่นาน ยังไงเสียเธอก็ต้องตายแน่ๆ แต่เธอจะไม่ยอมตายเปล่า เธอต้องการให้ผมเอาธนูนี่กลับไปด้วย เธอบอกว่า ‘นี่เป็นธนูของฮันเตอร์’ และเธอสงสัยอยู่แต่แรกแล้วว่าต้องมีฮันเตอร์บางคนเกี่ยวพันกับเรื่องนี้แน่”

ผมรู้สึกเย็นวูบที่แผ่นหลัง ถ้ากระทั่งฮันเตอร์ที่เป็นพวกที่ใกล้เคียงกับผู้พิทักษ์กฏหมายในโลกอมนุษย์ที่สุดยังมีเอี่ยวกับเรื่องนี้แล้วเราจะทำอะไรได้

สีหน้าของผมคงย่ำแย่จนไคล์ต้องปลอบ “ไม่ใช่ฮันเตอร์ทุกคนที่จะเป็นแบบนั้น ฮันเตอร์มีทั้งเลวและดี พวกฮันเตอร์ที่ฆ่าพ่อของผมกับพวกที่ร่วมมือกับเอียนนั่นเลวแน่ๆ แต่ก็ยังมีฮันเตอร์คนอื่นอย่างอแมนด้าที่ยึดศีลธรรมและกฏปฏิบัติอยู่” ไคล์ลูบแก้มผม “ก่อนที่อแมนด้าจะสั่งให้ผมหนีไปเธอเตือนผมว่าอย่าเชื่อใจใครเด็ดขาด เธอไม่แน่ใจว่าฮันเตอร์คนไหนบ้างที่ร่วมมือกับเอียน แต่เธอบอกชื่อฮันเตอร์ที่เธอไว้ใจมาคนหนึ่ง อแมนด้าสาบานว่าเธอ ‘เชื่อใจเขาด้วยชีวิต’ และบอกว่าคนๆ นั้นเป็นคนที่ใกล้เคียงกับคำว่า ‘วอร์เด็น’ ที่สุดคนหนึ่งที่เธอรู้จัก” ถึงตรงนี้ไคล์จ้องหน้าผมด้วยแววตาประหลาด “จากนั้นอแมนด้ากระซิบชื่อฮันเตอร์คนนั้นแล้วสั่งให้ผมสัญญาว่าจะตามหาเขาแล้วบอกเรื่องของเธอให้เขารับรู้ให้ได้”

พอฟังถึงตรงนี้ผมก็รู้สึกว่าคอแห้งผากขึ้นมาเสียเฉยๆ อ้อมกอดของไคล์ที่เคยทำให้ผมผ่อนคลายตอนนี้เริ่มทำให้ผมอึดอัดด้วยความรู้สึกบางอย่าง

“ผมหลบหนีออกจากฟอลฮาเว่น คอยสืบข่าวตามหาฮันเตอร์คนนั้น แต่ทุกครั้งที่คิดว่าจะตามเขาทันผมก็ไปช้ากว่าเขาก้าวหนึ่งเสมอ ในที่สุดผมก็เจอเบาะแสบางอย่าง มันเหมือนชะตาเล่นตลกเพราะว่าเบาะแสที่ว่านั่นอยู่ในฟอลฮาเว่นนี่เอง ผมต้องหาทางกลับมาที่นี่โดยไม่ให้เอียนหรือหมาล่าเนื้อของเขารู้ตัว โชคดีที่ผมติดต่อกับเพื่อนเก่าของพ่อได้ เธอเป็นแม่มด ผมขอให้เธอช่วยอำพรางตัวผมจากคนอื่นๆ ที่รู้จัก ให้ช่วยซ่อนกลิ่นอายของผมไว้ เพราะอย่างนั้นผมถึงกล้าที่จะกลับมาที่นี่ แต่มนต์ของมันคงจะเริ่มเสื่อมแล้วถึงทำให้แซคตามหาผมเจอ…” ไคล์หงายท้องแขนข้างซ้ายให้ผมดู บนนั้นมีรอยแผลจางๆ ยาวประมาณสามเซนติเมตรได้ พอสังเกตดีๆ ก็จะเห็นว่ามีวัตถุทรงกลมถูกฝังอยู่ใต้รอยนั้น “ผมฝังเครื่องรางเอาไว้จะได้ไม่หายไปตอนผมแปลงร่าง” ไคล์อธิบาย

“พอได้เครื่องรางที่ช่วงพรางตัวตนผมมาแล้วผมก็กลับมาที่นี่ จัดการให้ตัวผมอยู่ใกล้กับเบาะแสสำคัญในการตามตัวฮันเตอร์คนนั้นให้มากที่สุด…”

มือผมขยับไปปิดปากไคล์โดยไม่รู้ตัว ไม่รู้ทำไมผมถึงสังหรณ์อะไรบางอย่างว่าสิ่งที่ผมจะได้ยินต่อไปมันจะเปลี่ยนชีวิตผมไปตลอดกาล สายตาคาดหวังที่เขามองมามันทำให้ผมอยากจะผละออกจากอ้อมอกเขาแล้วซ่อนตัวอยู่ใต้เตียงหรือที่ไหนสักที่ที่ไม่มีใครหาเจอ

ดวงตาของไคล์ที่มองผมตอนนี้แฝงแววสงสารแต่แน่วแน่ เขาค่อยๆ แกะมือผมออก แล้วกุมมือผมไว้

“อเล็กซ์…ฮันเตอร์ที่อแมนด้าให้ผมตามหาคือ ‘เกรกอรี่ ดอว์น’ พ่อของคุณ”

จู่ๆ ผมก็นึกถึงคำพูดของแอนนี่ขึ้นมา แอนนี่เคยแจกแจงประเภทชายหนุ่มที่เข้ามาในชีวิตเธอให้ผมฟังว่ามีสองจำพวกใหญ่ๆ พวกแรกคือพวกที่เธออยากจะเล่นผีผ้าห่มกับเขาทั้งคืน อีกพวกหนึ่งคือพวกที่เธออยากจะต่อยให้คว่ำแล้วเตะซ้ำให้หนำใจ

สำหรับผมตอนนี้ไคล์ตกอยู่ในประเภทที่สองไปแล้ว


	5. ตอนที่ 5

ในชีวิตผมเคยเจอเรื่องที่ทำให้เสียใจมากๆ อยู่แค่สามครั้ง ครั้งแรกคือตอนอายุราวห้าขวบ ตอนนั้นผมเริ่มรู้แล้วว่าครอบครัว ‘ปกติ’ จะประกอบไปด้วยพ่อ แม่ และลูก คุณคงเดาได้ว่าผมจะต้องถามหาแม่แน่นอน พอพ่อได้ยินก็ทำสีหน้าลำบากใจแล้วก็บอกว่าแม่ของผมไปสวรรค์แล้ว ผมถามพ่อว่าแล้วสวรรค์อยู่ไกลไหม ผมไปหาแม่ได้ไหม พ่ออึ้งไปพักใหญ่สุดท้ายก็ได้แต่ปลอบผมที่ร้องไห้ไม่หยุดว่าแม่รักผมมากแต่ผมจะไม่มีวันได้เจอแม่อีกแล้ว จากนั้นพ่อก็กอดผมและสัญญาว่าถึงแม่จะไม่อยู่แต่พ่อจะไม่มีวันทอดทิ้งผมแน่นอน

ความผิดหวังครั้งที่สองที่กระเทือนจิตใจผมมากอีกเหตุการณ์หนึ่งก็คือตอนที่ผมได้รู้ความจริงว่าพ่อหลอกลวงผมมาตลอด ชีวิตที่ผ่านมาของผมล้วนเป็นเรื่องโกหก วินาทีที่พ่อนิ่งเงียบไม่ยอมตอบคำถามเรื่องชาติกำเนิดของผมก็เป็นหลักฐานอันดีว่าเรื่องที่ผมค้นพบเป็นเรื่องจริง และเหตุการณ์นั้นก็ชักนำให้ผมแยกตัวออกจากคนที่ผมเรียกว่าพ่อมาตลอดชีวิต

ครั้งที่สามก็คือหนนี้ที่ผมพบว่าไคล์เข้าหาผมเพราะมีเจตนาแอบแฝงไม่ใช่เพราะว่าเราใจตรงกัน คิดมาถึงตรงนี้จู่ๆ ผมก็รู้สึกอยากจะหัวเราะออกมาดังๆ แต่นัยน์ตากลับร้อนผ่าวและชื้นไปด้วยน้ำตา ผมพยายามผลักร่างใหญ่ที่โอบกอดผมอยู่ออกไปแต่แรงผมหรือจะสู้แรงอมนุษย์อย่างเขา จะผลักจะดันอย่างไรก็ดูจะไม่เป็นผลสักนิด

“ปล่อย” ผมออกแรงดันใหล่กว้างตรงหน้าอีกหน แต่เหมือนผลักกำแพงยิ่งพยายามเท่าไรก็มีแต่ผมฝ่ายเดียวที่ต้องเจ็บตัวไม่ใช่เขา

“อเล็กซ์ฟังผมก่อน…” ไม่ฟังโว๊ย!

“ปล่อย!” ผมทั้งดิ้นทั้งเตะทั้งต่อย ถ้าเป็นไปได้ก็จะกัดอยู่แล้วเชียวแต่นึกขึ้นได้ว่าคนตรงหน้าเป็นมนุษย์หมาป่าและผมไม่แน่ใจว่าถ้ากัดเขาแล้วผมจะกลายเป็นพวกเดียวกับเขาหรือไม่ เคยได้ยินแต่โดนมนุษย์หมาป่ากัดแล้วจะติดเชื้อกลายเป็นมนุษย์หมาป่าไปด้วย แต่ในทางกลับกันนี่ไม่เคยได้ยิน อย่างไรเสียผมก็ไม่ขอเสี่ยงดีกว่า

ไคล์คงระลึกได้แล้วว่าผมคงไม่หยุดดิ้นง่ายๆ เขาจึงยอมปล่อยมือในที่สุด พอสบช่องผมก็รีบผละลงจากตักเขาแล้วถอยกรูดไปจนหลังติดกับประตูรถ สายตาผมเหลือบไปเห็นเงาตัวเองที่กระจกหน้าต่างด้านหลังไคล์ ภาพสะท้อนที่เห็นทำเอาผมแทบผงะ ถ้าคุณได้เห็นตัวผมในตอนนี้คงคิดว่าผมโดนรุมโทรมหรืออะไรมาแน่ๆ ใบหน้าที่ปกติเรียวเล็กอยู่แล้วของผมตอนนี้ขาวซีดจนดูผอมขึ้นไปอีก ดวงตาสีฟ้าเข้มของผมเบิกกว้างและฉ่ำด้วยน้ำตา ผมรีบยกมือปาดน้ำตาทิ้ง แล้วเสยผมสีน้ำตาลทองที่ตอนนี้ยุ่งเหยิงปรกตาออก

“อย่า…” ผมร้องห้ามไม่ให้เขาขยับเข้ามาใกล้ ถ้าไม่ฟังกันผมจะกัดเขาจริงๆ แน่ ต่อให้เสี่ยงติดเชื้อก็ยอม “…อย่าแม้แต่จะคิด” ให้ตายเถอะ ผมมันไอ้หื่นสมองพิการชัดๆ แค่พอมีหนุ่มหล่อมาทำทีเป็นมีใจให้ก็เพ้อไปเรื่อย คิดเข้าข้างตัวเองว่าคนนี้แหละใช่ เหมาเอาว่าบางทีคนนี้อาจจะเป็นเนื้อคู่ ผมควรจะรู้ตัวได้แล้วว่าไอ้นักศึกษาภาคค่ำจนๆ หน้าตาธรรมดาอย่างผมมันจะโชคดีถึงขนาดไปถูกตาต้องใจหนุ่มฮ็อทแบบไคล์ได้เสียที่ไหน

ทุกอย่างนี่มันก็แค่เรื่องตลกฉากใหญ่เท่านั้น สุดท้ายที่ไคล์เข้าใกล้ผมมันก็แค่แผนการที่จะติดต่อกับพ่อแค่นี้เอง

“เอาเป็นว่าผมมันโง่เองก็แล้วกัน” ไคล์ทำท่าจะอ้าปาก ผมรีบยกมือเป็นสัญญานให้หุบปาก “รู้อะไรไหมไคล์ ถ้าแค่คุณเดินเข้ามาบอกผมดีๆ ผมก็ช่วยคุณแล้ว คุณไม่จำเป็นต้องทำทีมา ‘จีบ’ ผมด้วยซ้ำ” ผมสูดหายใจลึก พยายามระงับความโกรธ โกรธไปก็ไม่ช่วยให้สถานการณ์ดีขึ้น “ผมไม่ใช่คนใจไม้ใส้ระกำ ต่อให้ความสัมพันธ์ของผมกับพ่อจะแย่ยังไงแต่ถ้ามันเป็นเรื่องคอขาดบาดตายคุณคิดเหรอว่าผมจะนิ่งดูดายไม่ยอมช่วย แต่นี่คุณกลับ…” จู่ๆ เสียงผมก็หายไปดื้อๆ รู้สึกเหมือนมีก้อนอะไรมาจุกอยู่ที่คอ น้ำตาก็ทำท่าจะร่วงอีกรอบ

มีสติหน่อยอเล็กซ์ ดอว์น แกไม่ใช่สาววัยรุ่นที่เพิ่งเคยอกหักนะเว๊ย!

“อเล็กซ์…มันไม่ใช่อย่างที่คุณ…” ไคล์ชะงักทันทีที่เห็นผมถลึงตาใส่

“ถ้าจะบอกว่า ‘มันไม่ใช่อย่างที่คุณคิด’ ล่ะก็ผมจะต่อยคุณให้ฟันร่วงเลย ต่อให้มือจะหักก็ไม่สน”

สีหน้าของไคล์ดูขบขันระคนเสียใจ เขาถอนหายใจเฮือกหนึ่งก่อนจะมองผมด้วยสายตาอ้อนวอน ก็ยอมรับว่าพอโดนจ้องด้วยตาหงอยๆ คู่นั้นหัวใจผมก็เริ่มสั่นๆ ขึ้นมาอีก แต่คนเราลงว่าเจ็บมาแล้วหนหนึ่งก็ย่อมมีภูมิคุ้มกันดีขึ้น คราวนี้ผมไม่โอนอ่อนง่ายๆ หรอก

“อเล็กซ์ ผมไม่ตั้งใจจะให้มันเป็นแบบนี้ จริงอยู่ว่าทีแรกผมเข้าหาคุณเพราะต้องการติดต่อกับพ่อคุณ แต่ผมไม่ได้วางแผนจะมาหลอกลวงคุณ มันแค่…” ตอนท้ายไคล์ก้มหน้าเหมือนละอาย “…แค่ผมไม่คิดว่าคุณจะเป็นแบบนี้นี่นา…” หา? ว่าอะไรนะ?

ไคล์เห็นสีหน้าผมแล้วก็หลุดหัวเราะออกมาเหมือนกลั้นไม่อยู่

“ทำไม!” ผมเตะขาเขาเต็มแรง แต่เจ้าตัวก็ไม่สะเทือนเหมือนเดิมแถมยังหัวเราะดังกว่าเก่า “ทำไม? แน่จริงก็บอกมาว่าผมมันเป็นยังไง?” ตอนนี้ต่อให้คิดจะคุมอารมณ์ผมก็คุมไม่อยู่แล้ว คนอื่นเขาตั้งใจฟังคำอธิบายแท้ๆ แต่กลับมาทำเป็นเล่นแบบนี้

“ขอโทษๆ ผมขอโทษ” ไคล์คว้าข้อเท้าผมไม่ให้เตะเขาซ้ำ “ผมไม่ตั้งใจจะหัวเราะคุณ” ถึงตรงนี้ผมก็เลือดขึ้นหน้า นิสัยเลวๆ ประจำตัวก็โผล่ออกมาแบบยั้งไม่อยู่

“อ๋อ ใช่สิ！ไคล์ แอนเดอร์สันไม่ตั้งใจทุกอย่างนั่นแหละ ไคล์ แอนเดอร์สันไม่ตั้งใจทำร้ายจิตใจเด็กหนุ่มหน้าโง่อย่างอเล็กซ์ ดอว์น! เขาไม่ตั้งใจหัวเราะเยาะ! และก็ไม่ตั้งใจจะฆ่าอแมนด้า กริฟฟินด้วย!”

ทันทีที่พูดจบผมก็รู้สึกตัวว่าตัวเองล้ำเส้น ใช่ ผมโกรธไคล์ แต่ผมไม่ควรเอาเรื่องของอแมนด้ามาเกี่ยว ผมเห็นไคล์ทำสีหน้าเหมือนคนถูกตบอย่างแรง เขาปล่อยข้อเท้าผมรวดเร็วเสียจนเท้าผมยังยกค้างอยู่บนอากาศ ผมค่อยๆ หดขากลับ

“ไคล์…ผม…ผมขอโทษ”

“ก็สาสมแล้ว” ไคล์ยิ้มขื่น “คุณพูดถูกทุกอย่าง”ให้ตายเถอะ ตอนนี้กลายเป็นผมเป็นฝ่ายทำร้ายเขาโดยไม่ตั้งใจแทนแล้ว นี่ถือว่าเราหายกันหรือเปล่าเนี่ย

“ไม่! มันไม่ถูก!” ไคล์ส่ายหน้าไม่ยอมฟังผม “ฟังนะไคล์ ผมมันปากพล่อย ยิ่งตอนโมโหยิ่งปากพล่อยเป็นสองเท่า ผมโกรธเลยหาเรื่องพูดแทงใจดำคุณ แต่เรื่องอแมนด้ามันไม่จริง คุณไม่ได้ฆ่าเธอ”

“แต่ผมก็ปกป้องเธอไว้ไม่ได้…”

“คุณพยายามแล้ว!” ผมกุมคางเขาไว้แล้วดันให้หันมา ผมรอจนไคล์ยอมสบตาด้วยแล้วพูดต่อ “คุณพยายามช่วยเธอแล้ว คุณทำดีที่สุดแล้ว”

ไคล์จ้องหน้าผมนิ่งๆ พักหนึ่งก่อนจะพยักหน้าเบาๆ ผมปล่อยมือจากใบหน้าของเขาแล้วกลับมานั่งบนเบาะฝั่งของตัวเองอย่างเรียบร้อย อะไรที่มันแล้วไปแล้วก็ให้แล้วกันไป ผมยังโกรธเขาอยู่ก็จริงแต่คิดดูแล้วไคล์ก็ไม่เคยสัญญิงสัญญาอะไรกับผมเป็นมั่นเป็นเหมาะเลยสักนิด ทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างเรานับตั้งแต่คืนนั้นในห้องซักผ้าจนถึงก่อนช่วงที่ไคล์หายตัวไปพักหนึ่งนั้นมันไม่มีอะไรเกินเลยมากไปกว่าการส่งสายตาให้กันและพูดคุยกันเลย การพบกันและการใช้เวลาด้วยกันหลายครั้งของพวกเรานั้นผมก็ไม่กล้าเรียกว่า ‘เดท’ เพราะ หนึ่ง เป็นการพบกันโดยบังเอิญทั้งสิ้น ตัวอย่างเช่นคืนนั้นในห้องซักผ้าหรือตอนที่ผมแวะซื้อของที่ซุปเปอร์มาร์เก็ตหลังเลิกงาน (แต่ในตอนนี้ผมชักเริ่มจะสงสัยแล้วว่ามัน ‘บังเอิญ’ จริงหรือ) และข้อสองคือเราไม่เคยได้ทำอะไรแบบที่คู่เดทเขาทำกัน ไม่มีการไปดูหนังหรือกินข้าวหรืออะไรที่โรแมนติคทั้งนั้น การพบกันของผมและไคล์ส่วนใหญ่มักจะเกิดขึ้นกลางดึกหรือช่วงมืดค่ำ และแทบจะไม่ใช่ในที่สาธารณะเลย ถ้าจะลองนึกดูจริงๆ เกือบทุกครั้งพวกเราก็เจอกันในอพาร์ทเม้นท์ที่อาศัยกันอยู่นั่นแหละ

สรุปแล้วมันอาจจะเป็นผมเองที่คิดเลยเถิดเกินไป อาจเป็นผมเองที่ตีความสายตาและภาษากายของไคล์เกินไปกว่าความเป็นจริงก็เป็นได้

ไม่ว่าไคล์จะหลอกผมจริงหรือไม่ ณ ตอนนี้มันไม่สำคัญเลย เรื่องที่สำคัญกว่าคือการช่วยคน(มนุษย์หมาป่า)บริสุทธิ์ให้พ้นผิดและจับคนร้ายตัวจริงมาลงโทษต่างหาก

คิดได้แบบนี้แล้วผมก็รู้สึกดีขึ้นเยอะ

“ดี…” ผมถอนหายใจ “ทีนี้มาเข้าเรื่องกันเลยดีกว่า…” ไคล์อาศัยจังหวะที่ผมไม่ทันระวังตัวยึดมือข้างหนึ่งของผมไปกุมไว้แน่น

“คุณจะให้โอกาสผมอธิบายใช่ไหม?” ผมหรี่ตามองเขา ดูท่าทางแล้วถ้าผมไม่ยอมเขาคงไม่ยอมปล่อยแน่ๆ

ผมผายมือข้างที่เป็นอิสระบอกใบ้ให้เขาเริ่มพูดเสียที

“อเล็กซ์ ที่ผมบอกว่า ‘ผมไม่คิดว่าคุณจะเป็นแบบนี้’ น่ะ มันไม่ใช่อย่างที่คุณคิดจริงๆ ตอนแรกผมวางแผนจะมาผูกมิตรกับคุณเฉยๆ แล้วหาโอกาสขโมยเบอร์โทรของเกร็ก แต่ผมก็พบว่าคุณไม่ได้บันทึกเบอร์ติดต่อของพ่อคุณไว้ที่ไหนเลยนอกจากในมือถือของคุณ และคุณก็ไม่เคยปล่อยให้มือถือห่างตัวเลยสักหน” ผมพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก ผมมันเป็นพวกไม่ชอบจดบันทึกอะไรอยู่แล้ว อะไรที่สำคัญผมจะสามารถจดจำได้อย่างแม่นยำไม่ลืม ดังนั้นเลยไม่เคยต้องจดอะไรมากนัก “พอรู้แล้วว่าการแอบรื้อห้องของคุณมันไม่ช่วยอะไรผมก็เลยเปลี่ยนวิธี…”

“…คุณเปลี่ยนวิธีมาเป็นเข้าใกล้ผมเพื่อจะแอบขโมยมือถือใช่ไหม?” ขมับเริ่มปวดตุบๆ ผมนึกย้อนไปเช้าวันถัดจากที่ผมเจอเจ้าเขี้ยวในห้อง นึกอยู่แล้วเชียวว่าตอนถอดเสื้อผ้าออกผมวางมือถือไว้บนโต๊ะแท้ๆ แต่พอเช้ามามันกลับตกอยู่บนพื้น สรุปได้ข้อเดียวว่าเป็นฝีมือของไคล์แน่ๆ

“ใช่…แต่คุณไม่ช่วยให้อะไรๆ มันง่ายเลย” ไคล์ยิ้มน้อยๆ “อย่างที่ผมบอกว่าผมไม่คิดว่าคุณจะเป็นแบบนี้ ผมคิดว่ากับอีแค่แอบขโมยมือถือคุณมามันไม่น่ายากเย็นอะไร แต่ไม่รู้ทำไมทุกครั้งที่ผมอยู่ใกล้คุณผมก็จะลืมทุกที” ไคล์ยกมือของผมที่เขากุมไว้อยู่ขึ้นมาจูบเบาๆ “ทุกครั้งที่เจอกันคุณก็ทำให้ผมวอกแวกตลอด” ไคล์ก้มจูบปลายนิ้วชี้ผม ตัวผมเริ่มสั่นเบาๆ “ผมไม่เคยเจอใครแบบคุณมาก่อน…อยู่กับคุณทีไรก็มีแต่เรื่องให้หัวเราะ” โอเคชักไม่ปลื้มแล้ว สรุปเขามองผมเป็นตัวตลกใช่ไหม “อย่าทำหน้าแบบนั้นสิอเล็กซ์ ที่พูดมานี่ชมต่างหาก” ไคล์ยิ้มตาหยี “นอกจากคุณจะตลกแล้วคุณยังใจดีอีกด้วย คุณไม่รู้หรอกว่าผมตามดูคุณมานานแค่ไหน ผมเฝ้าดูคุณเกือบเดือนกว่าผมจะย้ายเข้าไปอยู่ข้างห้องของคุณ ผมรู้จักคุณก่อนหน้าที่เราจะเจอกันอย่างเป็นทางการเสียอีก ผมรู้ว่าคุณชอบกินวิปครีม วันไหนที่คุณเจอเรื่องแย่ๆ คุณจะซื้อวิปครีมมานั่งกินเองทั้งกระป๋อง…”

“…คุณ…คุณ” นี่มันพวกสตอล์กเกอร์ชัดๆ เลยนี่นา! ไม่รู้ว่าไคล์ไม่ใส่ใจกับสีหน้าเดี๋ยวดำเดี๋ยวแดงของผมหรือเขาไม่ทันสังเกตกันแน่ แต่เจ้าพ่อประคุณก็ยังคงพูดต่อไม่หยุด

“คุณมีเงินในบัญชีเยอะแยะแต่กลับไม่ยอมใช้มันเพราะเงินพวกนั้นเป็นเงินที่พ่อของคุณโอนมาให้ คุณเลือกจะทำงานหาเงินและส่งตัวเองเรียนมหาลัยภาคค่ำ ทั้งที่จริงๆ แล้วคุณเกือบจะจบปริญญาตรีด้าน Folklore (คติชนวิทยา) ที่มหาวิทยาลัยอินเดียน่าอยู่แล้ว แต่คุณก็ทิ้งมันมา…” ผมหันหน้าหนีไปมองนอกหน้าต่าง ดูทิวทัศน์มืดๆ ของป่ายังดีเสียกว่าทนมองหน้าคนยโสเงียบแบบหมอนี่ ไคล์ไม่รู้อะไรเลยด้วยซ้ำ ไม่รู้อะไรแต่ก็พูดเหมือนตัวเองรู้จักผมดี ไคล์ทำท่าจะยกมือผมขึ้นไปจูบอีกแต่ผมสะบัดออก เขาชะงักไปแวบเดียวแต่ก็ไม่หยุดพูด “วันอาทิตย์เป็นวันหยุดของคุณแต่คุณก็จะไปแวะไปคุยเล่นกับคุณนายสมิธห้อง 301 ทุกสัปดาห์ไม่เคยขาด คุณช่วยเธอซ่อมของเล็กๆ น้อยๆ แล้วยังอาสาไปซื้อของให้เธอโดยอ้างว่าคุณจะไปซื้ออยู่แล้วทั้งที่ปกติคุณจะแวะซื้อของกินของใช้ทุกเย็นวันพฤหัสที่คุณเลิกงานเร็ว คุณทำแบบนี้เพราะคุณสงสารสุภาพสตรีชราตัวคนเดียวที่เป็นม่ายแล้วยังไม่มีลูกหลานอีก…”

“พอได้หรือยัง!”

“ยัง…” คำตอบทำเอาผมผงะ ไคล์เห็นผมยอมหันหน้ามาแล้วก็เลยถือโอกาสเลียนแบบที่ผมทำกับเขาก่อนหน้านี้ เขายกมืออีกข้างที่ไม่ได้กุมมือผมไว้ขึ้นมาประคองแก้มผม บังคับให้ผมสบตาเขา “ยังไม่พอ ผมอยากให้คุณรู้ว่าผมคิดยังไงกับคุณ ผมอยากให้คุณรู้ว่าผมมีความสุขทุกครั้งเวลาอยู่กับคุณ” จู่ๆ ไคล์ก็ยิ้มพราว “อยากให้คุณรู้ว่าคืนนั้นผมรู้ว่าคุณแอบมองก้นผมอยู่…” ผมร้องเฮ๊ย ส่วนตาบ้าไคล์แค่ขำหึๆ และยังไม่ยอมปล่อยผมไปทั้งที่ผมพยายามดิ้นแล้ว

“…ผมได้บอกคุณหรือยังว่าพวกไลแคนอย่างผมจมูกดีมากถึงขนาดดมกลิ่นอารมณ์ได้ด้วย…” ถึงตรงนี้ผมได้แต่อ้าปากพะงาบๆ เหมือนปลาขาดน้ำ รู้สึกว่าแก้มร้อนผ่าวๆ อยากจะพูดแต่ก็พูดไม่ออก อายจนไม่รู้จะอายยังไงแล้ว รู้สึกตัวอีกทีใบหน้าของไคล์ก็ใกล้กับผมเสียจนเราแทบจะหายใจร่วมกัน “ถ้าเป็นมนุษย์ผู้ชายคนอื่นคงจับไม่ได้หรอกว่าตอนนั้นร่างกายของคุณมีปฎิกริยายังไง” ผมนึกว่าไคล์จะจูบผมแต่เป้าหมายของเขาคือใบหูของผมต่างหาก ความรู้สึกของฟันคมๆ ขบกัดติ่งหูเบาๆ เล่นเอาผมสั่นไปทั้งตัว เท่านั้นยังไม่พอไคล์คงคิดอยากจะชิมดูว่ารสชาติของผมเป็นอย่างไรเพราะตอนนี้เขาทั้งขบทั้งเลียเหมือนกับใบหูผมเป็นลูกกวาด สติผมชักเริ่มกระเจิดกระเจิง เริ่มสับสนว่าควรจะผลักเขาออกหรือดึงเขาเข้ามาให้ใกล้ขึ้นอีก

“ผมต้องสารภาพว่าคืนนั้นผมไม่ได้ซักผ้าทิ้งไว้หรอก ผมออกไปลาดตระเวนมา ตอนกลับมาผมเห็นคุณกำลังลงไปชั้นใต้ดินพอดี ไม่รู้ว่าอะไรดลใจผมให้รีบเปลี่ยนร่างกลับเป็นคนแล้วตามคุณไป ผมเร่งรีบจนลืมคว้าเสื้อมาใส่ โชคดีที่มีคนซักเสื้อทิ้งไว้จนผมเอามาเป็นข้ออ้างเพื่อเข้าหาคุณได้” ผมหอบหายใจถี่ขึ้นๆ ทุกครั้งที่ไคล์พรมจูบลงบนไหล่ คอเสื้อของผมตอนนี้ถูกดึงจนขาดด้วยฝีมือของพ่อมนุษย์หมาป่าที่กำลังรังแกผมอยู่ “อเล็กซ์คุณรู้ไหมว่าคืนนั้นผมต้องอดทนแค่ไหน” ไคล์กัดไหล่ผมแรงขึ้นกว่าเดิมคล้ายจะลงโทษกัน จากนั้นก็ใช้ลิ้นปลอบใจตามหลัง นี่ถ้าเขายังไม่หยุดผมจะขึ้นคร่อมเขาจริงๆ แล้วนะ

“คุณ…คุณยั่วผม…” ถึงเสียงผมจะฟังดูกระเส่าไปหน่อยแต่สาบานได้ว่าผมกำลังกล่าวหาเขาอยู่จริงๆ นะ แต่จะให้ทำเสียงเข้มตอนนี้มันยากมาก ถ้าคุณโดนมนุษย์หมาป่าล่ำๆ ทั้งขบทั้งกัดทั้งเลียคุณล่ะก็คงเค้นเสียงเข้มไม่ขึ้นเหมือนกันล่ะน่าเชื่อสิ

“ที่ผมยั่วคุณก็เพราะว่าคุณยั่วผมก่อน” ผมอ้าปากจะเถียงแต่ไคล์ไวกว่า เขาย้ายมาจูบที่ซอกคอแทน ทั้งจูบทั้งขบทั้งเม้มจนผมมั่นใจว่าเช้ามาคอของผมจะต้องเต็มไปด้วยรอยช้ำแน่ๆ “สายตาคุณที่มองมาเหมือนจะอ้อนวอนให้ผม ‘กิน’ คุณเข้าไปทั้งตัว” ไคล์ย้ายมาจัดการคออีกด้านของผม สงสัยตั้งใจจะทำตราประทับให้เหมือนกันทั้งสองข้าง “หัวใจของคุณเต้นรัวเร็ว เลือดของคุณสูบฉีดแรงเสียจนผมกลัวว่าคุณจะเป็นลม…” อยากเถียงใจจะขาดว่าคนอย่างผมเนี่ยนะจะเป็นลมเหมือนสาวๆ แต่ผมยุ่งกับการครางและสะอื้นเกินกว่าจะไปอธิบายความแมนของตัวเองให้มนุษย์หมาป่าจอมยั่วฟัง “…แล้วก็ริมฝีปากของคุณอีก พระเจ้า…อเล็กซ์ คุณไม่รู้หรอกว่าผมใฝ่ฝันจะจูบคุณมานานเท่าไรแล้ว ริมฝีปากคุณทั้งแดงระเรื่อ…” ไคล์จูบริมฝีปากล่างของผมก่อนจะขบเบาๆ แล้วปล่อย “ทั้งอิ่มเอิบ…” คราวนี้เขาจูบที่มุมปากข้างซ้ายก่อนแล้วเลื่อนมาเลียริมฝีปากบนของผม จากนั้นก็ประกบจูบดื่มด่ำเนิ่นนานจนผมแทบขาดใจ “…หวานอย่างที่คิดไว้เลย”

“ยะ…หยุด” ถึงจะฝืนใจแค่ไหนแต่ผมก็ต้องพูด “หยุด…หยุดก่อนได้ไหม?”

ไคล์นิ่งไปครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะจูบหน้าผากของผมเบาๆ “ผมขอโทษ…มากไปสินะ” น้อยไปสิไม่ว่า แต่ตอนนี้ไม่ใช่เวลามาทำเรื่องแบบนี้นะ!

ผมเบือนหน้าไปอีกทางแล้วพยายามหายใจเข้าออกลึกๆ พอรู้สึกว่าใจสงบลงแล้วก็ค่อยๆ ดันตัวเองออกจากอ้อมแขนของไคล์ ดูเหมือนตอนแรกพ่อมนุษย์หมาป่าจะไม่ยอมปล่อยแต่แล้วก็ยอมในที่สุด ท่าทางจะเห็นแล้วว่าผมต้องการให้เขาถอยออกไปจริงๆ

คงเป็นการโกหกถ้าจะบอกว่าเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่ไม่ทำให้ผมสั่นคลอน แต่ไม่ว่าไคล์จะเล้าโลมเก่งแค่ไหนผมก็คงไม่อาจปล่อยใจให้เขาได้ง่ายๆ อีกแล้ว ไคล์ แอนเดอร์สันที่ผมรู้จักเป็นหนุ่มข้างห้องที่แสนเซ็กซี่และใจดี แต่มันก็แค่เปลือกนอกเท่านั้น ยังมีตัวตนของไคล์ที่ผมไม่รู้จักอีกหลายมุม ผมเงยหน้ามองไคล์ที่ตอนนี้ดวงตาเปลี่ยนเป็นสีทองวาววับ ไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าตอนนี้ผมกำลังพูดอยู่กับไคล์ที่เป็นมนุษย์หรือหมาป่ากันแน่

“ฟังนะ…” ผมเรียบเรียงคำพูดในหัวอีกครู่หนึ่ง “ไม่ต้องอธิบายแล้ว ถึงจะไม่ชอบใจนักแต่ผมก็เข้าใจได้ว่าที่คุณเข้าหาผมในตอนแรกนั้นคุณไม่ตั้งใจทำร้ายจิตใจผม แต่จะให้ผมเชื่อกันง่ายๆ ว่าคุณชอบผมจากใจจริงมันคงจะไม่ได้” ไคล์ทำท่าจะเถียงแต่ผมส่ายหน้า “ผมไม่ได้บอกว่าคุณไม่จริงใจ เพียงแต่กำลังจะบอกว่าคุณอาจจะแค่ไม่รู้ตัวว่าสิ่งที่คุณรู้สึกกับผมมันคืออะไรกันแน่” พอไคล์ได้ฟังก็ทำหน้างอ

“อเล็กซ์ ผมไม่ใช่เด็กวัยรุ่นที่ไม่รู้ใจตัวเอง…ไม่รู้ความต้องการของตัวเองหรอกนะ”

“มันก็ถูกที่ว่าคุณไม่ใช่เด็ก” ผมยิ้มแห้งๆ ให้เขา ใจหนึ่งก็อยากจะหลอกตัวเองว่าไคล์ชอบผมจริงๆ แต่อีกใจหนึ่งก็รู้ว่ามันผิดและผมควรจะบอกให้เขารู้ตัวดีกว่า “จริงอยู่ว่าคุณไม่ใช่เด็ก แต่คุณบอกผมเองว่าพวกไลแคนอย่างคุณอยู่เพียงลำพังไม่ได้ ผมเดาว่าตอนที่เราเจอกันคุณก็แทบจะเป็นโอเมก้าเต็มตัวแล้ว ตอนนี้คุณไม่ยอมรับเอียนเป็นอัลฟ่า ปฎิเสธความช่วยเหลือจากแซคพี่น้องของคุณเอง แถมยังไม่มีสมาชิกในฝูงอยู่ข้างตัวเลยสักคน ไคล์…คุณบอกผมเองว่าสายสัมพันธ์ระหว่างไลแคนกับฝูงมันสำคัญมากแค่ไหน ตอนนี้คุณโดดเดี่ยว สัญชาตญานของคุณย่อมต้องพยายามผลักดันให้คุณมองหาฝูงใหม่…” ไคล์พยายามส่ายหน้าแต่ผมประคองแก้มเขาไว้ ดวงตาของไคล์ที่เมื่อกี้เป็นสีทองเปลี่ยนกลับมาเป็นสีน้ำตาลเหมือนเดิมแล้ว

“…แต่โชคร้ายที่คุณต้องคอยหลบๆ ซ่อนๆ จากทั้งฝูงเก่าของคุณทั้งตำรวจ แถมยังต้องตามหาพ่อของผมให้ได้ ทั้งหมดนี่มันจำกัดโอกาสคุณทำให้คุณไม่สามารถหาฝูงใหม่ หาอัลฟ่าใหม่ ยิ่งไปกว่านั้นคนที่คุณมีเหตุผลพอที่จะเสี่ยงเข้ามาติดต่อพูดคุยด้วยจริงๆ ก็มีแค่ผมคนนี้” ผมสูดหายใจลึกแล้วค่อยๆ ผ่อนออก “ผมขอถามคุณหน่อยว่าคุณแน่ใจได้ยังไงว่าที่คุณรู้สึกกับผมน่ะเป็นอย่างที่คุณคิด คุณแน่ใจได้ยังไงว่าที่คุณยึดติดกับผมคนนี้เป็นเพราะคุณนึกชอบผมไม่ใช่เพราะหมาป่าในตัวคุณกำลังพยายามหาฝูงใหม่อยู่!”

“อเล็กซ์…” เสียงไคล์สั่น มือของไคล์ที่ผมกุมไว้ก็สั่นตาม ไม่อยากเชื่อก็ต้องเชื่อว่าผมคนนี้ทำผู้ชายร้องไห้ แต่น้ำตาที่เอ่อขึ้นมาแต่ไม่ยอมใหลของไคล์ก็เป็นหลักฐานอย่างดีที่ผมปฎิเสธไม่ได้

ขอบอกเอาไว้ก่อนเลยว่าตั้งแต่เกิดมาเป็นตัวเป็นตนผมไม่เคยทำผู้ชายร้องไห้เลยสักครั้งนะ ตอนนี้พอมาเจอแบบนี้เลยทำตัวไม่ถูก ผมเองก็ไม่ใช่พวกเจ้าชู้ประตูดินที่หักอกคนไปทั่วดังนั้นปกติผมจึงเป็นฝ่ายเสียน้ำตามากกว่า แล้วตอนนี้มันกลายเป็นแบบนี้ได้ยังไงกันเนี่ย ใช่ว่าผมหักอกเขาเสียที่ไหน ทุกอย่างมันกลับตาลปัตรกันไปหมดไคล์ที่เป็นฝ่ายหักอกผมดันร้องไห้เพราะคิดไปเองว่าผมหักอกเขา ส่วนผมที่จริงๆ เป็นฝ่ายโดนหักอกก็โดนข้อหาหักหาญน้ำใจไคล์ไปเสียแบบนั้น

“ไคล์…ไคล์…”ผมพยายามให้ไคล์หันมามองผมแต่ไม่เป็นผล “ไคล์พูดกับผมสิ”

ไคล์ส่ายหน้าน้อยๆ “อเล็กซ์…ผมขอโทษ” เขายังคงไม่มองหน้าผมแต่อย่างน้อยก็ยอมคุยด้วยแล้ว ผมยังไม่ทันได้ถอนหายใจด้วยความโล่งอกไคล์ก็พูดต่อ “ผมขอโทษที่เราต้องเจอกันในสถานการณ์แบบนี้ ผมเผลอทำร้ายคุณโดยที่ไม่รู้ตัว…” ไคล์หันมามองผม สายตาที่มองมาจริงจังจนน่ากลัว “ที่คุณพูดมาทั้งหมดนั่นมันจริงแค่ครึ่งเดียวเท่านั้น ผมไม่ปฎิเสธเรื่องสัญชาตญานของผมที่พยายามหาฝูงใหม่หรอกนะ แต่เรื่องที่ว่าเป็นเพราะผมมีคุณให้คุยด้วยแค่คนเดียวแล้วมันทำให้ผมหลอกตัวเองว่าชอบคุณนั่นมันไม่จริง คุณอาจจะยังไม่เชื่อแต่ผมจะพิสูจน์ให้คุณดู” ไคล์ลูบแก้มผมเบาๆ “อเล็กซ์ ไลแคนอย่างพวกเราไม่เลือกอะไรแค่เพราะมันสะดวกหรอกนะ…ไม่ว่าจะเป็นอัลฟ่าที่จะมอบความเคารพให้ ฝูงที่จะมอบความภักดีให้ หรือคู่รักที่จะมอบหัวใจและชีวิตให้ ผมบอกคุณไว้ตรงนี้เลยว่าหมาป่าในตัวผมเห็นอะไรบางอย่างในตัวคุณ ผมเองก็เห็นเช่นกัน และไม่ว่าจะต้องใช้เวลาเท่าไรต้องทำยังไงผมก็จะทำให้คุณรู้ให้ได้ว่าใครกันแน่ที่กำลังเข้าใจผิด!”

พูดไม่ออกสิครับคราวนี้ ผมรู้สึกหน้าร้อนผ่าวเลยแกล้งไอค่อกแค่กไปตามเรื่อง ในใจรู้สึกหวิวๆ หลังจากได้เห็นสายตามุ่งมั่นกับคำสัญญาหนักแน่นแต่แอบหวานแบบนั้น

“เอ่อ…เอาเป็นว่าเราเก็บเรื่องไว้คุยกันทีหลังแล้วกันนะ”

ไคล์จ้องหน้าผมนิ่งแล้วค่อยๆ พยักหน้า ผมเองก็ปล่อยมือเขาช้าๆ แล้วถอยมานั่งฟากของตัวเอง

“โทรศัพท์มือถือ…” ไคล์พยักเพยิดไปที่กระเป๋าเป้ ผมหันไปล้วงมือถือขึ้นมาเปิดดู “เมื่อคืนก่อนตอนคุณหลับแล้วผมก็แอบใช้มือถือสวมรอยเป็นคุณเพื่อส่งข้อความหาเกร็ก” ฟังแล้วก็อดขำไม่ได้

“ไม่สำเร็จหรอก” ผมยิ้มให้หน้ามุ่ยๆ ของไคล์

“คุณรู้ได้ยังไง?” ไคล์ดูหงุดหงิดอย่างเห็นได้ชัด “ผมเลียนแบบข้อความที่คุณส่งหาเพื่อนกับคนอื่นจนรู้แล้วว่าคุณชอบพิมพ์ข้อความในลักษณะไหน พ่อของคุณไม่น่าจะจับได้ว่าผมไม่ใช่คุณ”

“งั้นมาดูกัน” ผมเปิดข้อความที่ไคล์ส่งถึงพ่อผมขึ้นมา “นี่ไง คุณส่งไปว่า ‘ผมเสียใจกับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างเรา บางทีพ่ออาจจะไม่อยากเจอผมแล้ว แต่ตอนนี้ผมต้องการให้พ่อช่วย ได้โปรดมาหาผม’ นี่มันอะไรกัน?” ผมแทบจะยื่นมือถือไปจิ้มลูกตาเขา “ให้ตายเถอะไคล์! คุณคิดจริงๆ เหรอว่าคนอย่างผมจะส่งข้อความหน่อมแน้มแบบนี้ไปให้พ่อน่ะ?”

“เอ่อ…มั้ง?” แก้มของไคล์แดงเรื่อขึ้นพอเห็นผมชักสีหน้าใส่ “…ก็ผมจินตนาการเอาว่าถ้าคุณจะส่งข้อความไปขอร้องพ่อคุณก็น่าจะส่งแบบนี้นี่ ผมอุตส่าห์ตั้งใจสะกดผิดๆ ตามที่คุณชอบพิมพ์ด้วยนะ” เชื่อเขาเลยนะเนี่ย ตกลงไคล์คิดว่าผมเป็นหนุ่มแบ๊วหรือไงกัน แถมยังมีจิกกัดว่าผมชอบสะกดผิดอีก ขอแก้ตัวหน่อยนะว่านี่มันข้อความมือถือไม่ใช่วิทยานิพนธ์สักหน่อยไม่เห็นจะต้องซีเรียสกับตัวสะกดเลยนี่นา

“ฟังนะไคล์ ถ้าผม…ย้ำนะว่า ‘ถ้า’ ผมจนตรอกจนจะต้องขอความช่วยเหลือจากพ่อผมจะไม่พิมพ์ข้อความยืดยาวแบบนี้หรอก” กะว่าจะด่าต่อแต่พอเห็นไคล์ทำตาละห้อยเหมือนลูกหมาก็ชักทำไม่ลง “เฮ่อ…จริงๆ ก็โทษคุณไม่ได้เพราะคุณไม่มีทางรู้อยู่แล้วว่าผมกับพ่อเรามีรหัสลับอยู่” ปากผมอธิบายไปด้วย มือก็พิมพ์ข้อความไปด้วย “พิมพ์ไปแค่นี้ก็พอแล้ว” ผมชูมือถือให้เขาดูหน้าจอ ข้อความที่ผมพิมพ์ไปคือ ‘แย่แล้ว’

มนุษย์หมาป่าซื่อบื้อมองข้อความของผมด้วยสีหน้าเหลือเชื่อ

ผมคงไม่มีวันส่งข้อความนี้ไปหาพ่อแน่ๆ ถ้ามันไม่คอขาดบาดตายจริงๆ แต่หนนี้คงนับว่าฉุกเฉินได้ และแม้ผมจะยังโกรธพ่ออยู่แต่เรื่องของไคล์…เรื่องของอแมนด้ามันใหญ่เกินกว่าการทะเลาะกันของพ่อลูก

อีกอย่างผมเองก็อยากจะรู้นักว่าพ่อจะอธิบายเรื่องอาชีพปริศนาของตัวเองให้ผมฟังยังไง

ผมพยักหน้าให้ไคล์กดส่งข้อความ จากนั้นเราทั้งคู่ก็รอ ครู่เดียวก็ได้ยินเสียงดังติ๊งติดกันสามครั้งเป็นสัญญานว่า…

“ส่งไม่ไป…” ผมสบถแล้วหยิบมือถือขึ้นมากดโทร ระหว่างรอให้พ่อรับสายก็นึกก่นด่าตัวเองไปว่าทำไมไม่ลองโทรหาแต่แรก แต่การณ์กลับกลายเป็นว่าโทรไปเท่าไรก็มีแต่ให้ฝากข้อความ

“ซวยแล้วสิ” ผมหันไปมองไคล์ที่ตอนนี้คิ้วแทบจะขมวดกันเป็นเงื่อนอยู่แล้ว

“หมายความว่ายังไง?

“ก็หมายความว่าพ่อติดงานอยู่น่ะสิ” ผมเสยผมที่ตกลงมาปรกตาอีกรอบด้วยความรำคาญ “สมัยที่ผมยังอยู่กับพ่อก็เคยเจอแบบนี้บ่อยๆ มีหลายครั้งที่พ่อต้องออกไปทำงานไกลๆ บางทีก็จะติดต่อไม่ได้แบบนี้ บางครั้งก็ขาดการติดต่อไปสองสามสัปดาห์ หรือไม่ก็เป็นเดือนก็มี”

“แล้วมีทางอื่นที่จะติดต่อเขาไหม?”

“ไม่มี มีแต่ฝากข้อความนี่แหละ…” จู่ๆ ผมก็นึกถึงข้อความที่พ่อส่งมาเมื่อเช้า ตอนนั้นผมคิดแต่ว่าคงเรื่องเดิมๆ อย่างส่งข้อความมาบ่นที่ผมไม่ยอมรับสายพ่อหรือไม่ก็ถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุกดิบอะไรทำนองนั้น แต่ถ้ามันถูกส่งมาหลังจากไคล์สวมรอยติดต่อพ่อผมไปล่ะก็ บางทีมันอาจจะมีเบาะแสว่าพ่ออยู่ที่ไหนก็ได้

ผมรีบเปิดอ่านข้อความที่ว่าทันที

“อเล็กซ์?” ไคล์มองมาด้วยความสงสัย ส่วนผมกลับพูดไม่ออก

“ผมมีทั้งข่าวดีกับข่าวร้ายมาบอก อยากฟังอะไรก่อนล่ะ?”

“อเล็กซ์…” วิธีที่ไคล์เรียกชื่อผมมันเกือบจะเหมือนเสียงคำรามมากกว่าพูด ผมยักไหล่แล้วหัวเราะฝืดๆ

“โอเคๆ ผมขอโทษ” ก็รู้ล่ะนะว่านี่ไม่ใช่เวลามาล้อเล่น แต่มันอดไม่ได้จริงๆ นี่ “ข่าวร้ายก่อนแล้วกัน” ผมโยนมือถือให้ไคล์ เขารับไว้ได้ทันท่วงทีไม่เสียแรงที่เป็นมนุษย์หมาป่าจริงๆ

“นี่มัน?” ไคล์อ่านข้อความที่พ่อผมตอบกลับมาด้วยใบหน้าซีดเผือด

ข้อความที่พ่อส่งมามีดังนี้ ‘ถ้าอเล็กซ์เป็นอะไรแม้แต่น้อยแกจะเสียใจที่เกิดมา ตอนนี้ฉันอาจจะยังไปหาไม่ได้ในทันทีแต่จะไปแน่ บอกอเล็กซ์ว่าฉันไม่ทิ้งเขา’ เจอแบบนี้ก็ทำเอาผมแอบปลื้มเหมือนกัน ถึงจะผิดใจกันยังไงแต่ผมก็มั่นใจเสมอว่าพ่อจะมาเมื่อผมต้องการ ข้อความนี้ยิ่งตอกย้ำความจริงนั้น แต่ดูเหมือนไคล์จะไม่ค่อยปลื้มเท่าไร ก็เข้าใจได้ล่ะนะเพราะข้อความที่พ่อส่งหาเขากับผมมันต่างกันราวฟ้ากับเหว

“เขารู้จริงๆ…” ไคล์พึมพัมแล้วหันมาถาม “แล้วข่าวดีล่ะ?”

“ข่าวดีก็คือพ่อกำลังมาไง” ไคล์ยกมือตบหน้าผากด้วยความเซ็ง ผมขำคิกกับท่าทางของเขา ก่อนที่ไคล์จะมีโอกาสบ่นผมก็รีบเสริม “และผมรู้ว่าจะไปซ่อนตัวที่ไหนระหว่างรอให้พ่อผมมา แถมบางทีเราอาจจะตามตัวพ่อผมเจอก่อนด้วยก็ได้”

ไคล์ทำหน้างุนงงสุดขีด ผมเข้าใจว่าที่พูดมานั่นมันฟังดูเหลือเชื่อ แต่ตอนนี้ถึงคราวที่ไคล์ต้องเชื่อใจผมบ้างแล้วล่ะ

“โอเค” ไคล์ถอนหายใจ “แล้วไอ้ที่ซ่อนตัวที่ว่านี่คือที่ไหนกันล่ะ?”

ผมยิ้มให้มนุษย์หมาป่าที่ตอนนี้ทำท่าปลงตกหนึ่งที “เอาไว้ผมจะบอกทางไป แต่ก่อนอื่นเราต้องแวะไปที่ที่หนึ่งก่อน”

ไคล์เลิกคิ้วถาม “แวะเหรอ?”

“ใช่” ผมพยักหน้าแล้วคว้ากระเป๋าตังค์ในเป้ขึ้นมานับเงิน “เราต้องแวะซื้อพิซซ่าก่อน”

“พิซซ่า?”

ผมพยักหน้า

“คุณหิวเหรอ?”

ผมส่ายหน้า

“แล้วเราจะไปซื้อพิซซ่าทำไม?” เสียงไคล์ฟ้องว่าเขาเริ่มหงุดหงิดแล้ว

“เพราะเราต้องใช้พิซซ่า” ผมล้วงเอาเสื้อวอร์มในเป้ออกมาสวมทับเสื้อยืดที่คอเสื้อเพิ่งขาดไปด้วยน้ำมือมนุษย์หมาป่าจอมหื่น แอบนึกเสียดายนิดหน่อยเพราะมันเป็นเสื้อนอนตัวโปรดของผมเสียด้วย

“ใช้มัน? ใช้มันทำอะไร?”

ผมคว้ารองเท้าขึ้นมาสวม จะเดินเท้าเปล่าเข้าไปสั่งพิซซ่ามันคงดูไม่ดีนัก

“ใช้เป็นใบเบิกทางไง” ไคล์ทำท่าจะถามต่อแต่เวลาไม่คอยท่าแล้ว อีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก็จะเช้า ถ้าเราสองคนจะไปซ่อนตัวโดยไม่ให้ใครสังเกตเห็นง่ายๆ ก็ต้องรีบไปตอนนี้ “มีอะไรไว้ค่อยถามระหว่างทางแล้วกัน คุณขับนะ”

ไคล์ดูอึ้งๆ แต่เขาก็ยอมทำตามโดยดี เห็นแบบนี้แล้วก็นึกอยากลูบหัวเขาแล้วชมว่าเป็นเด็กดี แต่ไม่เอาดีกว่า ผมยังอยากมีมือไว้ใช้งาน ขืนลองอุตริไปลูบหัวเขาแล้วเล่นมุกตลกแบบนั้นในเวลานี้ดีไม่ดีเขาอาจจะงับมือผมขาดเลยก็ได้

ไม่เสี่ยงจะดีกว่า

หลังจากแวะซื้อพิซซ่ายี่สิบถาดมาได้ท่ามกลางสายตาตกตะลึงของพนักงานร้านโดมิโนพิซซ่าผมก็บอกทางให้ไคล์ขับพาพวกเรามายังตึกเก่าๆ ที่ตั้งอยู่ทางตะวันออกของเมือง รอบๆ นี้ไม่มีคนอาศัยอยู่เลยเพราะเขตที่เรากำลังยืนอยู่เคยเป็นเขตโรงงานเก่าของเมืองที่ตอนนี้ร้างไปนานแล้ว

ไคล์หันมามองหน้าผมตอนที่ผมบอกให้เขากดออดเก่าๆ ที่อยู่ข้างประตูที่มีสนิมเกาะเขรอะตรงหน้า

“กดออดเนี่ยนะ?” ไคล์เงยหน้ามองสำรวจตึก ผมรู้ดีว่าเขาเห็นอะไร ถ้ามองตึกนี้ผ่านๆ อาจจะคิดว่ามันเป็นตึกร้างแต่จริงๆ แล้วไม่ใช่เลย

“ไหนคุณบอกว่าเชื่อใจผมไง” ผมยิ้ม ไคล์ขมวดคิ้วแต่ก็เอื้อมมือไปกดออดแต่โดยดี แน่นอนว่าผมไม่ได้ยินเสียงออดนี่หรอกเพราะมันจะดังอยู่ข้างในตึกเท่านั้น แต่ไคล์ที่หูดีกว่ามนุษย์ธรรมดาคงได้ยินอย่างชัดเจนเพราะเขาสะดุ้งและทำท่าเงี่ยหูฟังอะไรบางอย่าง

รอเพียงครู่เดียวก็มีเสียงดังจากลำโพงที่ซ่อนอยู่เหนือประตูทำให้ไคล์ผงะอีกรอบ

“อเล็กซ์? นั่นนายเหรอ?”

ผมยิ้มตาหยีแล้วยกกล่องพิซซ่าในมือขึ้นโชว์กล้องที่ซ่อนอยู่ข้างๆ ลำโพง ไคล์หันมามองผมงงๆ แล้วเงยหน้ามองตาม

“ไงพีท ฉันมีพิซซ่ามาฝาก” ผมเหลือบไปมองไคล์ที่ตอนนี้มีสีหน้าไม่ไว้วางใจ คงเพราะสังเกตเห็นกล้องวงจรปิดที่จับภาพพวกเราทั้งคู่แล้ว “ฉันกับเพื่อนมีเรื่องให้นายช่วย”

รออยู่อึดใจเดียวประตูเก่าๆ ตรงหน้าก็เปิดออกเอง เผยให้เห็นทางเดินที่มีหลอดไฟส่องสลัว ผมหันหน้ามาหาไคล์ที่ตอนนี้ทำหน้ายู่ยี่เหมือนไม่อยากเชื่อสายตาตัวเอง

“เข้ามาแล้วปิดประตูด้วยนะ” ผมยิ้มแล้วเดินนำเขาเข้าไป แอบนึกดีใจที่ตอนนี้เป็นฝ่ายทำให้ไคล์ตกใจแทนบ้าง “อ้อ อย่าทำพิซซ่าหล่นล่ะ อย่าลืมว่าเราต้องใช้มันเป็นใบเบิกทางนะ!” ผมร้องเตือนไคล์หลังจากได้ยินเสียงไคล์สบถอะไรบางอย่างตอนปิดประตู

ผมหวังว่าพิซซ่ายี่สิบกล่องจะเป็นของกำนัลที่มากพอให้พีทยอมช่วยพวกเรานะ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อ่านแล้วทิ้ง Comment ติชม หรือกด Kudos ทิ้งไว้ได้นะคะ ขอบคุณทุกคนที่ติดตามอ่านค่ะ ^^


	6. ตอนที่ 6

ตอนที่ผมย้ายมาอยู่ที่ฟอลฮาเว่นแรกๆ ผมแทบไม่มีเงินสดเหลือติดตัวเลยเพราะต้องวางค่ามัดจำและจ่ายค่าเช่าล่วงหน้าสองเดือนถึงจะย้ายเข้าอพาร์ทเมนท์ที่อยู่มาถึงปัจจุบันนี้ได้ ผมมีทางเลือกแค่สองทางคือยอมไปเบิกเงินในบัญชีฉุกเฉินที่พ่อทำไว้ให้ออกมาใช้ไปก่อน หรือไปหางานพิเศษทำ แน่นอนว่าทิฐิทำให้ผมเลือกอย่างหลังได้ไม่ยาก และด้วยความที่ผมออกจากมหาวิทยาลัยไปก่อนที่จะทันเรียนจบผมเลยมีแค่วุฒิไฮสคูลติดตัว ดังนั้นงานที่ผมจะทำได้ก็มีอยู่ไม่กี่อย่างเท่านั้นแหละ 

ที่แรกที่ผมบากหน้าไปของานทำก็คือร้านกาแฟที่ผมทำอยู่ในปัจจุบันนี้เอง น่าเสียดายที่ตอนนั้นทางร้านยังไม่ต้องการรับพนักงานใหม่ ผมก็เลยได้แต่เดินคอตกออกมา หลังจากนั้นผมก็เดินร่อนไปทั่วทั้งเมืองแอบคาดหวังว่าจะต้องมีสักร้านที่ต้องการคนแต่ปรากฎว่าไม่มีเลย ที่สุดท้ายที่ผมฝากความหวังไว้ก็คือซุปเปอร์มาร์เก็ตไม่ใหญ่ไม่เล็กที่ทุกคนในเมืองจะมาจับจ่ายใช้สอยกันเป็นประจำทว่าคำตอบที่ได้ก็ทำให้ผมผิดหวังเหมือนเดิม

ผมล้วงกระเป๋าเอาเงินที่มีขึ้นมานับ เหลืออยู่ไม่ถึงห้าสิบเหรียญดี ถึงจะอยากประหยัดยังไงผมก็จำเป็นต้องกินต้องใช้ บางทีผมคงจะต้องยอมแพ้แล้วสลัดศักดิ์ศรีที่ค้ำคอออกไปแล้วยอมไปถอนเงินของพ่อมาใช้ไปก่อนเสียล่ะมั้ง หลังจากจมจ่อมกับความคิดหดหู่ไปพักใหญ่ผมก็พยายามมองโลกในแง่ดี อย่างน้อยผมก็ยังมีเงินสำรองที่พ่อสะสมไว้ให้ แม้จะน่าอับอายไปบ้างแต่ถ้าพรุ่งนี้ยังหางานไม่ได้จริงๆ ผมก็จะยอมเจียดเงินส่วนนั้นมาใช้ไปก่อน แล้วตอนหลังค่อยหาเงินไปยัดคืนก็แล้วกัน คิดได้แบบนี้ก็อารมณ์ดีขึ้นนิดหนึ่ง และไหนๆ ก็อยู่ที่ซุปเปอร์มาร์เก็ตอยู่แล้วผมเลยถือโอกาสหาซื้ออะไรกินด้วยเลย

ระหว่างที่ผมกำลังเลือกซีเรียลแบรนด์ที่ถูกที่สุดอยู่ก็มีใครบางคนเข็นรถเข็นผ่านมาด้านหลังผม เขาหยุดแล้วเอื้อมมือมากวาดเอาซีเรียลเป็นสิบกล่องตรงหน้าผมลงตระกร้าไปในคราวเดียว ผมหันมองตามด้วยความตกใจ ในรถเข็นของใครคนนั้นเต็มไปด้วยอาหารกึ่งสำเร็จรูปต่างๆ ประเภทที่อุ่นกินได้ทันทีแทบทั้งนั้น แล้วก็ยังมีพวกขนมถุงกรุบกรอบ ขนมปังอีกหลายแถว แฮมชิ้นโต นมเป็นแกลลอน และบนสุดก็เป็นซีเรียลสิบกว่ากล่องที่เพิ่งถูกโยนลงไป ผมเงยหน้ามองเจ้าของรถเข็นแล้วก็แทบผงะ

คนตรงหน้าผมตัวสูงใหญ่ คะเนดูแล้วส่วนสูงแนวตั้งของเขาเกือบร้อยเก้าสิบเซนติเมตรได้ ส่วนเรื่องความสูงแนวนอนของเขานั้นผมไม่อาจคาดเดา เอาเป็นว่าความกว้างของเขาน่าจะเท่ากับตัวผมสามคนยืนต่อกันได้ล่ะมั้ง ใบหน้าอวบอูมของเขาแดงซ่านขึ้นเมื่อเห็นผมจ้อง ผมรู้สึกตัวว่ากำลังเสียมารยาทเลยทักทายแก้เขินไปทีหนึ่งก่อนจะหันหลังกลับมาเลือกซีเรียลต่อ 

ผู้ชายร่างยักษ์คนนั้นจ้องผมครู่หนึ่งแล้วก็เดินจากไป 

ผมเจอกับเขาอีกทีที่แคชเชียร์คิดเงิน ใบหน้าของชายคนนั้นแดงก่ำไม่ใช่เพราะความร้อนแต่เป็นเพราะวัยรุ่นสองคนที่ต่อคิวเขาอยู่

“โห…พี่ชาย ข้าวเย็นมื้อนึงของพี่นี่เท่ากับอาหารบ้านผมทั้งอาทิตย์เลยนะเนี่ย” เจ้าหนุ่มหัวทองหัวเราะก๊าก ส่วนแฟนสาวที่ตัวแทบจะติดกันอยู่แล้วพยายามกลั้นหัวเราะ ผมเดาจากสีหน้าของแต่ละคนแล้วดูท่าเจ้าหนูนักเลงนี่จะล้อเลียนชายร่างใหญ่คนนั้นอยู่พักหนึ่งแล้ว

“ไม่เอาน่าเจค…” ใบหน้าน่ารักเหมือนตุ๊กตาของสาวน้อยที่เกาะแขนเจ้าเด็กปากดีแฝงความสงสารเล็กน้อยเอาไว้ ผมเกือบจะถูกชะตากับแม่หนูเชียร์ลีดเดอร์นี่อยู่แล้วเชียวถ้าไม่เป็นเพราะประโยคถัดมาของเธอ “พี่เค้าอาจจะซื้อเผื่อมื้อเช้าด้วยก็ได้ ดูสิมีซีเรียลด้วยนะ” จากนั้นเจ้าหล่อนก็หัวเราะแหลม ตอนนั้นความสวยของเธอมลายหายไปในทันที ผมรู้สึกหงุดหงิดจนทนไม่ได้ แต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้เข้าไปด่าให้สะใจทุกคนก็ต้องสะดุ้งโหยงเพราะเสียงทุบเคาน์เตอร์ดังปัง

มือของชายร่างยักษ์คนนั้นยังวางค้างอยู่บนเคาน์เตอร์ที่ตอนนี้บุบไปตามแรงทุบ ใบหน้ากลมไปด้วยไขมันของเขาแดงแป๊ด ดวงตายิบหยีจับจ้องไปที่หนุ่มสาวคู่นั้น

“เด็กปัญญานิ่มอย่างพวกแกไม่รู้หรอกว่ามันเป็นยังไง…” เด็กสองคนนั้นผงะถอยหลังไปก้าวหนึ่ง ใบหน้าของทั้งคู่ซีดเผือด เสียงผู้ชายคนนี้ขัดกับรูปลักษณ์มาก เสียงที่ดังออกมาทุ้มนุ่มแต่เย็นเยียบจนน่ากลัว เขาสามารถใช้น้ำเสียงนี้ขู่ได้โดยไม่จำเป็นต้องตวาดด้วยซ้ำไป “พวกแกไม่รู้หรอกว่าฉันต้องเสียสละอะไรไปบ้าง…แม่งเอ๊ย!” ตอนท้ายเขาสบถเหมือนเพิ่งรู้สึกตัว บรรยากาศหนักๆ เริ่มคลายตัว 

ก่อนที่ทุกคนจะดึงสติกลับมาได้ทันผู้ชายคนนั้นก็โยนเงินค่าของที่ซื้อและค่าเสียหายไปให้ เห็นตัวใหญ่เหมือนจะอุ้ยอ้ายแต่กลับเข็นรถเข็นตัวปลิวออกประตูไปได้อย่างรวดเร็วเหลือเชื่อ 

ผมหันมองสาวแคชเชียร์ที่อุทานออกมาหลังจากหายตกใจ “แย่แล้ว ลูกค้าคนนั้นลืมของไว้” ซึ่งก็จริงอย่างที่เธอพูดเพราะบนเคาน์เตอร์ยังมีซีเรียลอีกเกือบสิบกล่องวางอยู่ ไม่รู้ตอนนั้นผมคิดยังไงถึงได้ทิ้งรถเข็นของตัวเองแล้วไปกวาดเอาของที่ชายคนนั้นทิ้งไว้ขึ้นมา 

“เดี๋ยวผมตามเอาไปให้เขาเอง” เธอมองหน้าผมแวบหนึ่งแล้วพยักหน้าขอบคุณ ผมไม่ลืมจะหันไปถมึงตาใส่เด็กเปรตสองคนนั้นหนึ่งที ในใจนึกอยากจะด่าสักหน่อยแต่ก็กลัวจะตามผู้ชายคนนั้นไม่ทันก็เลยได้แต่ตัดใจ

และนับว่าผมตัดสินใจถูกที่ไม่เสียเวลาต่อล้อต่อเถียงกับเด็กไร้มารยาทคู่นั้นเพราะพอผมวิ่งมาถึงลานจอดรถผมก็เห็นผู้ชายคนนั้นกำลังจะขับรถออกไปพอดี

“หยุดก่อนนนนนน!” ผมตะโกนไปด้วยวิ่งตามไปด้วย แต่รถจี๊ปคนนั้นไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุด ตอนนั้นไม่มีทางเลือกเท่าไรแล้ว ไม่รู้อะไรดลใจให้ตัวเองเขวี้ยงกล่องซีเรียลใส่ แต่ก็นับว่าประสบผลสำเร็จเพราะเขายอมหยุดรถจนได้

“แกมีปัญหาอะ…” ผู้ชายคนนั้นเปิดประตูรถลงมาก็ตั้งท่าจะด่าเต็มที่แต่ก็ชะงักพอเห็นผมที่ตอนนี้ใบหน้าน่าจะแดงก่ำพอๆ กับเขา ต่างกันตรงที่ว่าเขาโกรธจนหน้าแดง ส่วนผมหน้าแดงเพราะเหนื่อย 

“คุณ…” ผมหอบแฮ่กๆ มือข้างหนึ่งประคองกล่องซีเรียลหลายกล่องไว้ ส่วนอีกข้างถือไว้อีกกล่องเผื่อว่าต้องใช้ขว้างใส่รถอีกในกรณีที่เขายังไม่ยอมจอด “คุณ…ลืม…ลืมพวกนี้ไว้” 

คนตรงหน้ามองผมด้วยสีหน้าอึ้งๆ หลังจากที่ผมถือกล่องซีเรียลค้างไว้พักนึงแล้วเขายังไม่มีทีท่าจะพูดอะไรผมก็ค่อยๆ ลดแขนลงข้างตัวด้วยสีหน้ากระอักกระอ่วน 

“นี่วิ่งตามเอาเป็นเอาตายขนาดนี้ก็เพื่อเจ้าพวกนี้เหรอ?” ชายร่างยักษ์พูดกลั้วหัวเราะ ดวงตาเรียวเล็กของเขาเต็มไปด้วยความขบขำ ได้ฟังแบบนี้ผมก็เริ่มเซ็ง อุตส่าห์หวังดีแท้ๆ

“จะเอาหรือไม่เอาก็ตามใจ” ผมยัดเยียดของให้คนตรงหน้าแล้วเตรียมจะไปเสียให้พ้นๆ วันนี้เจอแต่เรื่องแย่ๆ จนทำให้ผมไม่อยากเสวนาอะไรกับใครแล้ว

“เดี๋ยวๆ” มืออวบๆ เอื้อมมาคว้าแขนผมไว้ “ฉันขอโทษ นายอุตส่าห์เอาของที่ฉันลืมไว้มาให้แต่ฉันกลับเสียมารยาทกับนาย” ผมหันไปมองหน้ากลมๆ ครู่หนึ่ง ดูจากสีหน้าแล้วท่าทางจะสำนึกเสียใจจริงๆ 

“ช่างเหอะ” ผมลูบท้ายทอยแก้เก้อ “งั้นฉันไปนะ”

“เดี๋ยวสิ” เขายังจับแขนผมไว้ไม่ปล่อย “อย่างน้อยก็ให้ฉันเลี้ยงข้าวนายตอบแทนได้มั้ย” เขาพยักเพยิดไปที่ท้ายรถ “อย่างที่เห็นว่าของกินฉันเยอะแยะ เลี้ยงคนทั้งเมืองได้เลยมั้งนั่น” ใบหน้ากลมยิ้มขำกับมุกของตัวเอง “ตกลงมั้ย”

ผมมองสีหน้าเหมือนเด็กถูกทิ้งของชายตรงหน้าด้วยความหนักใจ ผมเองก็ไม่ได้รู้จักเขาสักหน่อย เรื่องที่จะไปกับคนแปลกหน้าแบบนี้มันก็ออกจะเสี่ยงไปหน่อยหรือเปล่า อีกฝ่ายคงจะเห็นสีหน้าลำบากใจของผมเลยถอนหายใจแล้วก็ปล่อยมือ แต่ยังไม่ทันที่ผมจะได้พูดอะไรต่อเขาก็เปิดประตูท้ายรถออก เคลียร์ที่นิดหน่อยแล้วก็หย่อนก้นใหญ่ๆ ลงนั่งที่ท้ายรถนั่นแหละ เขาเริ่มคว้าของกินออกมาทั้งนมและน้ำอัดลม เปิดกล่องซีเรียลขึ้นกิน คว้าขนมปังและแฮมออกมาวาง 

“เอ้า” เขาโยนเบียร์มาให้กระป๋องหนึ่ง ตัวเขาเองก็เคี้ยวซีเรียลตุ้ยๆ สลับกับกรอกนมเข้าปากไปด้วย “กินมันตรงนี้แหละ” 

ผมมองหน้าเขาสลับกับกระป๋องเบียร์ในมือ อีกฝ่ายยังล้วงของกินออกมากองไว้ให้เลือกอีกหลายอย่าง

“ถ้าไม่อยากกินเบียร์ก็มีอย่างอื่นอีกนะ จะเอาเมาเท่นดิวแทนมั้ยล่ะ แซนด์วิซไก่งวงก็มีถ้านายชอบ แต่ถ้าเป็นพวกผลไม้ล่ะก็หนนี้ฉันไม่ได้ซื้อมานะเสียใจด้วย”

“เอ่อ…คือ โอเค” ผมลังเลนิดหน่อยแต่ก็ตัดสินใจไปนั่งโดยดี ดูท่าทางผู้ชายคนนี้ไม่มีพิษมีภัยอะไร พอเห็นว่าผมอึดอัดใจก็ยอมเลี้ยงข้าวผมมันตรงลานจอดรถซุปเปอร์มาร์เก็ตนี่เสียเลย คนอะไรประหลาดชะมัด แต่ก็น่าสนใจจริงๆ

“พีท…” จู่ๆ เขาก็พูดขึ้นหลังจากที่ผมกินแซนด์วิซไก่งวงไปได้ครึ่งชิ้น 

“หือ?” ผมเงยหน้า

“ชื่อฉัน…พีท นิวแมน” พีทกลั้วคอด้วยนมอึกสุดท้ายในแกลลอน “เรียกฉันว่าพีท”

“อเล็กซ์” ผมยิ้ม “ฉันชื่ออเล็กซ์ ดอว์น”

ผมพบว่าพีทกับผมมีอะไรหลายอย่างที่คล้ายกัน และก็เป็นพีทนี่แหละที่ช่วยให้ผมมีงานทำจนผ่านช่วงสามเดือนแรกที่ฟอลฮาเว่นมาได้ พีทเกลียดการช๊อปปิ้ง เขาไม่ชอบที่ๆ มีคนเยอะๆ ปกติแล้วเขาจะจ้างคนไปซื้อของให้แทนแต่เด็กที่เขาจ้างประจำนั้นเพิ่งจบไฮสคูลและก็ไปเรียนต่อเสียแล้ว พีทเองก็ไม่ค่อยคบหาสมาคมกับใครเท่าไรเลยยังหาคนมาแทนไม่ได้ ดังนั้นจึงไม่มีทางเลือกนอกจากจะต้องออกมาซื้อของเองไปก่อน 

พีทบอกว่าเหมือนฟ้าประทานให้พวกเราที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างก็มีความลำบากคนละอย่างมาเจอะกันพอดี ผมกำลังต้องการงาน ส่วนเขาก็ต้องการคนช่วยงาน พอเราพูดคุยตกลงกันได้ผมก็ได้ตำแหน่งเด็กช๊อปปิ้งในสังกัดพีทอยู่พักใหญ่ จนกระทั่งตอนหลังผมก็มาได้งานที่ร้าน ‘มาย คัพ ออฟ คอฟฟี่’ ประจวบเหมาะกับที่พีทก็เพิ่งค้นพบอินเตอร์เนทและโลกแห่งการซื้อของออนไลน์พอดี ตอนนั้นเองที่ความสัมพันธ์ในฐานะนายจ้างและลูกจ้างของเราก็จบลง แต่ผมและพีทก็ยังคบหาเป็นเพื่อนกันต่อมาจนถึงทุกวันนี้

พีทเป็นคนปากร้ายแต่จริงๆ ใจดีมาก ภายใต้ชั้นไขมันหนาๆ นั่นคือสุภาพบุรุษและเพื่อนที่นิสัยดีที่สุดคนหนึ่งที่ผมรู้จัก ดังนั้นผมจึงไม่ลังเลใจในการพามนุษย์หมาป่าต้องคดีมาขอความช่วยเหลือจากเขา ผมคาดว่าพีทคงไม่แฮ๊ปปี้เท่าไรที่ผมหาเรื่องยุ่งๆ มาให้ แต่ผมมั่นใจว่าอย่างน้อยพีทก็จะต้องรับฟังพวกเราก่อนเพราะเขาไม่ใช่คนใจแคบ

แต่ผมคิดผิดถนัด…

"อเล็กซ์ นายพาเจ้าหมาขี้เรื้อนนี่เข้ามาในบ้านฉันได้ไง!" นิ้วอูมๆ ของพีทชี้ไปที่ไคล์ ดวงตายิบหยีเพราะถูกแก้มยุ้ยๆ ของเขาเบียดบังยิ่งหรี่เล็กลงด้วยความโมโห จริงอยู่ว่าพีทรักความเป็นส่วนตัวเอามากๆ แต่ดีกรีความโกรธที่เห็นนี่มันดูจะมากเกินกว่าการมีน้ำโหเพราะโดนบุกรุกที่ส่วนตัว

อีกอย่างผมติดใจตรงที่พีทเรียกไคล์ว่า 'หมาขี้เรื้อน' นี่แหละ 

"ใจเย็นก่อนพีท..." เกิดเป็นบ้าอะไรขึ้นมาเนี่ย พีทไม่แม้แต่จะเหลือบมองพิซซ่าที่ผมซื้อมาด้วยซ้ำ

แต่ก่อนที่ผมจะได้พูดอะไรต่อ จู่ๆ ไคล์ก็แยกเขี้ยวคำราม แถมยังส่งสายตาอาฆาตสีทองแวววาวใส่คนที่เรามาขอความช่วยเหลือเสียอย่างนั้น

"เรียกใครว่าหมาขี้เรื้อน เจ้าตัวเหลือบไร!" ไคล์ทำท่าจะกระโจนใส่พีทแต่ผมคว้าคอเสื้อเขาไว้ได้ทันและอาศัยจังหวะที่เขาเสียหลัก กระชากเขาไปอยู่ข้างหลังผม ตอนนี้ผมเปลี่ยนมายืนอยู่ระหว่างกลางของทั้งคู่เพื่อคอยห้ามทัพ

"หยุดเลยนะพวกนาย!" ผมตวาด "เป็นบ้าอะไรขึ้นมาน่ะ?” ผมแอบหอบหายใจสองสามทีแล้วหันไปหาพีท "นายเคยบอกว่าถ้าฉันต้องการความช่วยเหลือก็มาหานายทุกเมื่อจำได้มั้ย" 

"มันก็ใช่ แต่เจ้านั่นมัน..." ผมเขม็งตาใส่พีทจนเขายอมหุบปาก สีหน้าละอายนิดๆ ผมหันกลับไปหาไคล์ที่ตอนนี้ก็ยังคงแยกเขี้ยวขู่พีทอยู่ ผมแอบสงสัยว่าพีทเห็นไคล์แบบนี้ไม่นึกกลัวบ้างหรือไงนะ สายตาผมเหลือบไปมองเขาสลับกับไคล์ ต่างฝ่ายต่างทำท่าข่มกันอย่างไม่ลดละ

"ไคล์ คุณก็ด้วยนะ เรามาขอความช่วยเหลือจากพีท รักษามารยาทหน่อย"

"อย่างกับเจ้านั่นมีมารยาทมากนักนี่" ไคล์พึมพัม ผมขมวดคิ้วใส่เขาแต่พ่อมนุษย์หมาป่าก็ยังส่งสายตารังเกียจใส่พีทเป็นระยะๆ ก่อนจะเอ่ยขึ้นมาว่า

"อเล็กซ์ ผมขอโทษ แต่ถ้าจะให้มาก้มหัวขอร้องเจ้านั่นให้ช่วยล่ะก็ผมไม่เอาด้วยแน่!"

"ทำเป็นพูดดีไป ถามฉันหรือยังว่าฉันอยากจะช่วยแกไหม" พีทแสยะปาก 

"อย่าบอกนะว่ารู้จักกันมาก่อน" ต่อปากต่อคำกันขนาดนี้ต้องมีความหลังกันแน่

"อเล็กซ์ คนอย่างฉันไม่มีทางเสวนากับหมาขี้เรื้อนสกปรกอย่างเจ้านั่นหรอก!"

"เจ้าเหลือบไรชั้นต่ำอย่างมันไม่อยู่ในสายตาผมแน่ แค่มองยังไม่อยากมองเลย!"

เอาล่ะสิ แล้วมันยังไงกันแน่เนี่ย พีทเห็นสีหน้างุนงงของผมกวักมือให้ผมเข้าไปหา

"นายรู้รึเปล่าว่าเจ้านั่นมันเป็นตัวอะไร?” พีทกระซิบออกมาดังๆ สายตาก็ยังจับจ้องไปที่ไคล์ด้วยความระแวง ก่อนที่ผมจะมีโอกาสตอบ ไคล์ก็พูดแทรกขึ้น

"อเล็กซ์รู้อยู่แล้วว่าฉันเป็นอะไร ตัวแกเองต่างหาก..." ไคล์ก้าวเข้ามาคว้าผมไปจากพีท แล้วแยกเขี้ยวขาวๆ ขู่ "แกได้บอกอเล็กซ์หรือเปล่าว่าแกเป็น 'อะไร' ว่าไงล่ะ จะบอกเองหรือจะให้ฉันบอกให้!"

สิ้นคำของไคล์สีหน้าของพีทดูกระอักกระอ่วนขึ้นมาทันที เขาอ้าปากแล้วก็หุบ อ้าแล้วก็หุบอยู่แบบนั้นสี่ห้าครั้งแล้วก็ถอนหายใจยาว ใบหน้าอวบอูมเคร่งเครียดเหมือนกำลังชั่งใจอะไรบางอย่างอยู่

“พีท?”

สีหน้าของพีทเต็มไปด้วยความลำบากใจ แก้มอูมๆ ของเขาเดี๋ยวแดงเดี๋ยวซีด พีทมองผมสลับกับไคล์อยู่พักใหญ่ก่อนจะถอนหายใจเสียงดัง ท่าทางเหมือนปลงตกอะไรบางอย่าง

“พิซซ่า…” พีทบุ้ยปากไปทางกล่องพิซซ่าที่กองอยู่กับพื้น “เอาพิซซ่ามาให้กินก่อนแล้วเดี๋ยวเราค่อยคุยกัน” พีทย้ายร่างอุ้ยอ้ายจากหน้าจอทีวีมาหย่อนก้นที่โซฟารับแขกกลางห้องที่ผมเป็นคนยุให้ซื้อเพราะผมเบื่อกับการต้องลากกล่องลากลังมานั่งเวลามาเยี่ยมพีทที่บ้าน 

ผมเหลือบมองไคล์ พ่อมนุษย์หมาป่าที่จู่ๆ ก็โมโหร้ายเมื่อกี้ตอนนี้เริ่มสอดส่ายสายตาไปรอบๆ ผมรู้ว่าเขาอยากรู้อยากเห็นมากเพราะบ้านของพีทค่อนข้างพิสดารกว่าคนอื่นเขาอยู่บ้าง อย่างแรกเลยพีทเป็นเจ้าของตึกนี้ทั้งตึก แต่ก่อนมันเคยเป็นตึกสำนักงานของโรงงานที่นี่ แต่หลังจากโรงงานปิดตัวลงมันก็ถูกขายทอดตลาด แต่เนื่องจากทำเลมันย่ำแย่เลยไม่มีใครเอาทำให้ธนาคารตั้งประมูลในราคาต่ำเตี้ยเรี่ยดิน ผู้คนในเมืองไม่มีใครสนใจจะซื้อ คนนอกเมืองก็ยิ่งแล้วใหญ่ ทำให้ตอนประมูลไม่มีใครมาประมูลแข่งกับพีทเลย ถือเป็นโชคดีของเขาไป

พีทเคยบอกให้ผมฟังว่าเขาอยากได้ตึกนี้เพราะมันอยู่ห่างไกลผู้คนแต่ก็ไม่ห่างจนเกินไป ประกอบกับห้องใต้ดินขนาดใหญ่ที่มีอยู่พร้อมก็ตรงจุดประสงค์ที่เขาต้องการพอดี ตอนนั้นผมเองก็พอจะรู้อยู่บ้างว่าพีทเป็นพวกเก็บตัวเลยไม่ได้คิดอะไร แต่หลังจากเห็นท่าทีที่พีทกับไคล์มีให้กันแล้วผมก็คงต้องทบทวนเรื่องของเขาใหม่

ผมมองดูพีทที่รับพิซซ่าจากผมไปกินอย่างขมักขเม้นพักใหญ่ก่อนจะตัดสินใจเป็นคนเปิดประเด็น 

“พีท…” ยังครับ เจ้าเพื่อนตัวดีของผมยังกินต่อไปเหมือนไม่ได้ยินที่ผมเรียก “พีท…จะเลิกถ่วงเวลาได้หรือยัง”

รู้จักกับเขามาหนึ่งปีเต็มผมพอจะดูออกว่าตอนไหนที่เขากำลังเอร็ดอร่อย ตอนไหนที่เขากำลังถ่วงเวลา ถึงปากเขาจะเคี้ยวไม่หยุดแต่สายตายิบหยีของเขายังจับจ้องไปที่ไคล์ที่กระทั่งตอนนี้ไม่ยอมลงนั่งแต่กลับเดินวนไปมาอยู่ด้านหลังผม และถึงจะไม่ได้หันไปแต่ผมก็เดาได้ว่าไคล์เองก็จ้องพีทอย่างไม่วางตาอยู่เช่นเดียวกัน

ในที่สุดพีทก็วางมือจากพิซซ่าแล้วหันมามองผม สีหน้าของเขาจริงจังอย่างที่ยากจะเห็น ในวินาทีนั้นผมเพิ่งตระหนักว่าบางทีผมอาจจะไม่เคยรู้จักคนตรงหน้าจริงๆ เลย

“ฉันไม่รู้ว่าเจ้าขี้เรื้อนนั่น…” ไคล์คำรามดังขึ้น พีทหรี่ตาใส่ “มันมีเรื่องเดือดร้อนอะไร และทำไมนายต้องเข้าไปยุ่งเกี่ยวกับเรื่องของมันด้วย แต่ฉันอยากรู้อะไรอย่างหนึ่งก่อน แล้วฉันจะบอกนายเรื่องว่าฉันเป็น ‘อะไร’ ตกลงมั้ย?” 

“ตกลง” ผมยักไหล่

“อเล็กซ์ เราเป็นเพื่อนกันใช่มั้ย?” ผมพยักหน้า “งั้นระหว่างฉันกับเจ้านั่นนายเชื่อใจใครมากกว่า?”

ผมอึ้งไปนิดหนึ่งก่อนจะหันไปมองไคล์ที่ตอนนี้ชะงักนิ่งอยู่ข้างหลังผม สายตาของเขามองมาที่ผมอย่างเว้าวอน ผมสูดลมหายใจลึกแล้วหันกลับมาหาพีทแล้วตัดสินใจพูดความจริง แม้มันอาจจะทำร้ายจิตใจหนึ่งในสองคนนี้ก็ตาม

“ก็ต้องเป็นนายอยู่แล้ว” พูดจบพีทก็แสยะยิ้มไปด้านหลังผม ไคล์ส่งเสียงคำรามในลำคอด้วยความหงุดหงิด ผมรู้ว่าเขาไม่พอใจแต่จะให้ผมโกหกก็ใช่ที่ ผมรู้จักพีทมาก่อนไคล์ พีทเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีของผมมาตลอด ส่วนไคล์เป็นเพียงหนุ่มที่ผมแอบชอบแค่นั้นแถมยังมีข้อกังขาเกี่ยวกับความจริงใจที่เขามีต่อผมอีก ถึงผมจะชอบเขาแค่ไหนแต่ถ้าถามถึงความเชื่อใจผมก็ต้องยกให้พีทแน่นอนอยู่แล้ว

“ดี” พีทพยักหน้า สีหน้าพึงพอใจ “ทีนี้ก็ไล่เจ้าขี้เรื้อนออกไปก่อน”

ผมกำลังจะอ้าปากค้านแต่ก็ไม่ทันเพราะไคล์ที่ตอนนี้คงหงุดหงิดเต็มทีเพิ่งกระโจนข้ามตัวผมไปคร่อมพีทในพริบตาเดียว

“ถ้าแกเรียกฉันว่าขี้เรื้อนอีกคำเดียว!” ไคล์แยกเขี้ยวคำราม คางของเขามีขนสีน้ำตาลงอกออกมาเป็นแนว พีทถูกกรงเล็บคมๆ ของไคล์ตะปบคอไว้แน่นจนเลือดข้นๆ ทะลักออกมา เห็นแบบนั้นหัวใจของผมก็แทบหยุดเต้น ผมกำลังพุ่งเข้าไปกระชากตัวไคล์ออกจากเพื่อนรักแต่ดูเหมือนพีทจะไม่ต้องการความช่วยเหลือจากผม

ดวงตายิบหยีของพีทหรี่เล็กลงด้วยความโมโห มืออวบอูมของเขาคว้าข้อมือไคล์ที่กำคอเขาไว้แล้วบิดออก ถ้าประเมินด้วยสายตาก็ไม่มีทางเลยที่พีทจะสามารถดึงมือของไคล์ออกได้สำเร็จ สรีระของทั้งคู่มันฟ้องว่าฝ่ายไหนที่แข็งแรงและฝ่ายไหนที่ปวกเปียก แต่ผมสาบานตรงนี้เลยว่าสิ่งที่ผมเห็นต่อไปนี้เป็นเรื่องจริง 

พีทบิดข้อมือของไคล์ออกอย่างง่ายดายแถมเท่านั้นยังไม่พอ เขากระชากไคล์จนตัวลอยแล้วฟาดไปอีกฟากหนึ่งของห้อง ร่างของไคล์กระแทกผนังดังโครมก่อนจะร่วงลงไปกองกับพื้น แขนข้างที่พีทจับเขาเหวี่ยงดูบิดเบี้ยวผิดรูปจนผมมั่นใจว่าแขนเขาต้องหักเป็นแน่

“ทำไม?” พีทถามเสียงเย็น “ถ้าฉันเรียกแกว่าไอ้ขี้เรื้อนอีกแล้วแกจะทำไม?” 

ถึงแม้ผมจะนึกเป็นห่วงไคล์แต่ผมก็ไม่อาจละสายตาไปจากคออ้วนๆ ของพีทได้ ก่อนหน้านี้ผมจำได้ว่าคอของเขาถูกกรงเล็บของไคล์กุมไว้จนได้แผลลึก แต่ตอนนี้รอยแผลที่ว่ากลับจางลงไปมาก กระทั่งคราบเลือดที่ควรมีก็ค่อยๆ เหือดหายไป ผมจ้องต่ออีกพักหนึ่งก็มั่นใจแล้วว่าแผลของเขาสมานได้เอง!

“พีท…” เสียงผมสั่นนิดหน่อย มันไม่ใช่ทุกวันหรอกที่คุณจะพบว่าเพื่อนรักของคุณเป็นพวกอมนุษย์ ตอนนี้ผมชักสงสัยแล้วว่าคนรอบตัวผมมีใครบ้างที่เป็นมนุษย์ธรรมดาจริงๆ บางทีแอนนี่อาจจะเป็นเจ้าหญิงของเผ่าเฟย์ก็ได้ใครจะไปรู้

“อเล็กซ์ ฉันรู้ว่านายมันพวกขี้สงสาร แต่วันหน้าวันหลังก่อนจะเก็บตัวอะไรมาเลี้ยงเนี่ยช่วยดูให้ดีก่อนได้มั้ย?” พีทส่ายหัวเหมือนระอากับผมเต็มที “บอกให้มันออกไปก่อนแล้วฉันจะเล่าเรื่องของฉันให้นายฟัง นายคงไม่คาดหวังให้ฉันเล่าเรื่องตัวเองต่อหน้าเจ้าหมาบ้านี่หรอกนะ” 

หลังจากไคล์สาบานกับผมว่ามนุษย์หมาป่าอย่างเขาสามารถรักษาตัวเองจากบาดแผลได้จริงๆ และสัญญาว่าจะไม่ไปไหนไกล ผมก็พยุงเขาออกไปส่งที่โถงทางเดิน ไคล์ยังไม่วายส่งสายตาอาฆาตใส่พีทผู้ที่ดูจะไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาวอะไรแถมยังนั่งสวาปามพิซซ่าอย่างสบายใจเฉิบ ผมรีบดันไคล์ออกไปก่อนที่เขาจะเปลี่ยนใจหันกลับไปตีกับพีทอีกรอบ ในใจแอบขอบคุณสิ่งศักดิ์สิทธิ์ที่ช่วยให้ผมกล่อมไคล์จนเขายอมออกไปรอข้างนอกได้ ไม่อย่างนั้นเรื่องมันคงยุ่งยากกว่านี้แน่

พอแน่ใจว่าผมล็อคประตูตามที่พีทสั่งแล้ว ผมก็กลับมานั่งตรงข้ามพีทแล้วรอให้เพื่อนรักกินพิซซ่าชิ้นสุดท้ายหมดก่อนถึงจะเริ่มพูด ผมรู้ดีเกินกว่าจะไปขัดพีทระหว่างที่เขากินอาหารอยู่ เพราะตราบใดที่เขายังกินไม่หมดเขาก็ไม่มีวันยอมคุยกับคุณแน่

“เอาล่ะพีท ฉันว่าถึงเวลาที่เราต้องคุยกันแล้วนะ” ผมโยนกล่องพิซซ่าเปล่าลงจากโต๊ะ “นายจะเริ่มหรือให้ฉันเริ่ม เลือกเอา”

“ใจเย็น” พีทเลียซอสที่เปื้อนนิ้วจนเรียบก่อนจะหันไปยกเบียร์มากลั้วคอแล้วเรอดังลั่น เขาเดินไปที่โต๊ะคอมพิวเตอร์แล้วหยิบเครื่องอะไรสักอย่างหน้าตาคล้ายวิทยุขนาดเล็กมาวางตรงหน้าผมแล้วเปิดสวิซต์ เขาเงยหน้ามองผมแล้วอธิบายสั้นๆ “คลื่นความถี่พิเศษ เอาไว้ก่อกวนโสตประสาทของไอ้หมาบ้านั่น” พีทเอนตัวพิงเบาะด้วยท่าทางผ่อนคลาย “ทีนี้ก็พร้อมแล้วแต่เรื่องของฉันมันยาวอยู่นะ จะเอาฉบับสมบูรณ์หรือรวบรัดล่ะ?”

“เอาสั้นๆ เราไม่มีเวลามากนัก ไว้วันหลังนายค่อยเล่าให้ฉันฟังละเอียดๆ อีกที ตกลงนายเป็นอะไร? ฉันพอจะเดาได้ว่านายไม่ใช่มนุษย์ แต่จะเป็นอะไรนี่ฉันไม่อยากเค้นหัวคิดให้ปวดหัว นายบอกมาเลยดีกว่า” ผมพยายามเดาไปต่างๆ นาๆ ตามที่เคยได้อ่านจากตำนาน ไคล์เรียกพีทเป็นเหลือบไร นั่นทำให้ผมเดาว่าพีทเป็นแวมไพร์ แต่จากพฤติกรรมการกินและการที่เพื่อนของผมคนนี้ชอบเดินเล่นในป่าตอนเช้าก็ทำให้ผมตัดผลสรุปข้อนี้ไป เท่าที่ผมรู้พีทไม่มีทางจะเป็นแวมไพร์ไปได้…

“ฉันเป็นแวมไพร์” พีทพูดด้วยสีหน้าจริงจังทำเอาผมชะงัก

“เลิกล้อเล่นเสียทีได้มั้ย?” ผมรู้สึกปวดหัวจี๊ดเพราะความขี้เล่นแบบไร้กาละเทศะของพีท พีทมันเป็นพวกตลกหน้าตาย แถมยังซ่อนความรู้สึกเก่งมากด้วย ใครเผลอไปเล่นไพ่โป๊กเกอร์กับเขาล่ะก็รับรองได้เลยว่าหมดตัวทุกราย “ฉันไม่มีเวลามาตบมุกกับนายหรอกนะ”

พีทขมวดคิ้วแล้วถอนหายใจก่อนจะอ้าปากแล้วแยกเขี้ยวขาวแวววาวโชว์ให้ผมดูเป็นขวัญตา เขี้ยวของไคล์กับพีทต่างกันมาก ไคล์มีเขี้ยวแบบเดียวกับหมาป่านั่นแหละ ถ้านึกไม่ออกก็จินตนาการถึงเขี้ยวของหมาบ้านก็ได้เพราะมันไม่ได้ต่างกันมาก แต่เขี้ยวของพีทแปลกประหลาดและน่าสยดสยองกว่าเยอะ เรียกว่าผมยังสามารถเห็นฟันมนุษย์ในปากของเขาได้อยู่ แต่มันมีเขี้ยวเป็นสิบๆ ซี่ผุดออกมาจากเหงือกในลักษณะที่ครอบฟันปกติของเขาเอาไว้ ‘ฟันชุดที่สอง’ นี้มีลักษณะเหมือนกันหมดคือเป็นเขี้ยวแหลมคมซี่เล็กๆ ที่กระทั่งตัวผมก็เดาได้ว่ามันน่าจะมีจุดประสงค์เอาไว้เพื่ออะไร

“เห็นนี่มั้ย?” เสียงพีทอู้อี้นิดหน่อยเพราะเขาเกี่ยวมุมปากออกกว้างแล้วชี้ให้ดูเขี้ยวที่งอกมาใหม่ ผมกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากลำบากแต่ก็โน้มตัวเข้าไปเพ่งดู “ดูตรงปลายเขี้ยวให้ดีๆ นายจะเห็นว่ามันมีรูเล็กๆ อยู่ใช่มะ?” พอเห็นว่าผมน่าจะดูพอแล้วพีทก็หุบปากกลับไปเหมือนเดิม ผมผ่อนลมหายใจออกด้วยความโล่งอก 

“มันเอาไว้ดูดเลือด…” พีทเสริมด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบๆ

เราสองคนจ้องหน้ากันนิ่งๆ ครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะขำก๊ากออกมา

“ให้ตายเถอะพีท” ผมหัวเราะแบบหยุดไม่อยู่ รู้สึกเหมือนท้องจะเป็นตะคริว หายใจก็แทบไม่ทัน “นาย…นายมัน…เหลือเชื่อเลยว่ะ!”

“เออ…บาง…บางทีฉันก็…” พีททั้งขำทั้งหอบจนหน้าแดงก่ำ “…ไม่เชื่อตัวเองเหมือนกันว่ะ” ท่าทางเขาจะหายใจลำบากพอๆ กับผม แวบหนึ่งผมแอบสงสัยว่าพวกแวมไพร์ไม่ใช่ว่าเป็นพวกผีดิบเหรอ ถ้าอย่างนั้นทำไมพีทถึงยังหายใจได้ล่ะ คิดได้แบบนั้นก็รีบสูดหายใจลึกแล้วบังคับตัวเองให้หยุดขำจะได้คุยกันเป็นเรื่องเป็นราวสักที

“พีท…” ผมนวดสีข้างตัวเองเบาๆ ยังรู้สึกเจ็บเกร็งเพราะหัวเราะหนักไปหน่อยเมื่อกี้แต่ก็ดีขึ้นเยอะ “นายเป็นแวมไพร์จริงๆ เหรอเนี่ย?”

“เออ” พีทพยักหน้ารับหนักแน่น “อย่างที่บอกว่าเรื่องของฉันมันยาว เอาเวอร์ชั่นย่นย่อไปแล้วกัน อเล็กซ์นายกำลังนั่งมองหนึ่งในครึ่งแวมไพร์ครึ่งมนุษย์คนแรกและคนเดียวในรอบพันปีเชียวนะเว๊ย” พีทหัวเราะอีกรอบแต่ไม่รู้ทำไมผมถึงรู้สึกว่ามันต่างจากเสียงหัวเราะก่อนหน้านี้มาก เพราะเสียงที่ผมได้ยินตอนนี้มันไม่มีความขบขันอยู่เลย 

“ลูกครึ่ง?”

“ใช่ แม่ฉันเป็นมนุษย์ธรรมดา ส่วนพ่อ…นายน่าจะเดาได้” พีทยักไหล่ “ฉันก็เหมือนกันนาย ผิดใจกับพ่อจนอยู่ด้วยกันไม่ได้ แต่พ่อนายยังดีที่พยายามง้อนายบ้าง พ่อฉันสิ…” พีทส่ายหัว “พ่อฉันไม่พอใจที่ฉันใช้ชีวิตแบบนี้ เขาไม่พอใจที่ฉันปฏิเสธสายเลือดตัวเอง”

“หมายถึงที่นายไม่ยอมกินเลือดใช่มั้ย?” 

“ถูก นายคงสงสัยว่าทำไมแวมไพร์อย่างฉันถึงกินอาหารมนุษย์ได้ นั่นเพราะฉันเป็นลูกครึ่ง ไม่ค่อยจะมีลูกครึ่งแวมไพร์เกิดออกมานักหรอก และถึงจะมีส่วนใหญ่ก็ตายเสียก่อน แม่ฉันเสี่ยงมากตอนที่คลอดฉันเพราะมนุษย์ผู้หญิงที่คลอดลูกครึ่งแวมไพร์จะตายเกือบทุกราย นับว่าแม่ฉันโชคดีที่รอดมาได้ตอนนั้น” แววตาของพีทหม่นลง ผมจำได้ว่าพีทเคยเล่าเรื่องแม่ของเขาให้ฟังว่าท่านเสียไปตั้งแต่เขายังเป็นวัยรุ่น

“แล้วไม่กินเลือดเลยนี่ไม่เป็นไรเหรอ?” แวมไพร์ต้องกินเลือดเพื่ออยู่รอดไม่ใช่เหรอ ต่อให้เป็นลูกครึ่งมนุษย์แล้วกินอาหารธรรมดาแทนได้ก็เถอะนะ

“เป็นสิ” พีทตบพุงตัวเอง “นี่ไงผลของมัน การที่ฉันไม่กินเลือดทำให้ต้องกินอาหารของมนุษย์ทดแทนหลายเท่าๆ แล้วก็ออกมาอย่างที่เห็นนี่แหละ บอกไว้ก่อนเลยนะว่าเห็นแบบนี้จริงๆ ฉันน่ะหล่อบาดใจเลยนะเว๊ย ถ้ากลับไปกิน ‘อาหารพิเศษ’ รับรองหล่อล่มเมืองเลยทีเดียว หุ่นก็ล่ำเรียกน้ำลายเลยรับรอง แต่คิดอีกทีไม่ให้นายเห็นดีกว่าเดี๋ยวมิตรภาพของเราจะพังทลายไปเสียก่อน ฉันไม่อยากจะหักอกนายว่ะบอกตรงๆ” ฟังเพื่อนรักสาธยายปนโม้จบ จู่ๆ ผมก็นึกถึงคำพูดของเขาที่พูดกับเด็กแสบคู่นั้นที่ซุปเปอร์มาร์เก็ตว่า ‘…พวกแกไม่รู้หรอกว่าฉันต้องเสียสละอะไรไปบ้าง’ 

“พีท…นายมัน…” ผมยิ้ม นึกขอบคุณสวรรค์ไม่รู้เป็นครั้งที่เท่าไรที่ประทานเพื่อนรักคนนี้มาให้ “…หลงตัวเองชะมัด”

“ไม่เชื่อก็ตามใจ” พีทยักคิ้วล้อเลียนผมสองสามทีก่อนจะกลับมาจริงจัง “เรื่องของฉันเอาไว้เท่านี้ก่อน ตอนนี้มาฟังเรื่องของนายกับเจ้าขี้เรื้อนนั่นดีกว่า ตกลงนายหาเรื่องอะไรมาให้ฉันกันแน่?”

ผมสูดหายใจลึกก่อนจะเริ่มต้นเล่าเรื่องทั้งหมดตั้งแต่คืนแรกที่ผมเปิดประตูห้องเข้าไปเจอเจ้าเขี้ยว พบว่าเจ้าเขี้ยวจริงๆ แล้วเป็นร่างหมาป่าของไคล์ ความจริงเบื้องหลังการตายของอแมนด้า จนกระทั่งถึงตอนที่ผมตัดสินใจจะพาไคล์มาขอความช่วยเหลือจากเขา ผมพยายามเล่าทุกอย่างให้รวบรัด คัดแต่เนื้อเน้นๆ มาเล่าให้พีทฟังแต่เจ้าตัวยังไม่พอใจ

“อย่าเล่าข้าม” พีทดุ “เล่ามาให้ละเอียดๆ เริ่มใหม่ตั้งแต่ตอนที่เจ้าขี้เรื้อนนั่นมันเล่าเรื่องของตัวเองให้นายฟัง หนนี้ห้ามตกหล่นอะไรไปสักอย่างเลยนะ ฉันต้องการรู้ทุกอย่างทุกรายละเอียด จะเล็กน้อยแค่ไหนก็ต้องเล่ามาให้หมด กระทั่งเรื่องเจ้าหมาบ้านั่นแคะขี้มูกด้วยนิ้วไหนก็ต้องเล่าให้ฉันฟังเข้าใจ๋?” ลูกครึ่งแวมไพร์ร่างอ้วนฉุยกมืออวบอ้วนขึ้นกอดอกแล้วหรี่ตายิบหยีมองผม

ผมไม่มีทางเลือกนอกจากจะเริ่มเล่าใหม่ คราวนี้ผมอดกลั้นความอายแล้วเล่าทุกอย่างให้พีทฟัง ‘ทุกอย่าง’ ที่ว่านี่รวมถึงเรื่องที่ผมแอบเผลอตัวเผลอใจให้ไคล์ไป(แค่นิดๆ หน่อยๆ)หลายหนด้วย และเหมือนพีทคิดจะแกล้งกัน เขาบังคับให้ผมเล่าทุกสิ่งที่ไคล์พูดแทบจะคำต่อคำ รวมถึงให้เล่าทุกการกระทำของไคล์แบบละเอียดยิบประเภทที่ว่าถ้าตาข้างไหนของไคล์กระตุกตอนที่เขาพูดอยู่ พีทก็จะอยากรู้ว่าตอนนั้นไคล์พูดอะไร

“โอเค” พีทพยักหน้าพอใจหลังจากที่ผมเล่าจบเป็นรอบที่สี่ “ฉันพอจะเห็นภาพแล้ว” ผมถมึงตาใส่เพื่อนรักที่ตอนนี้ผมชักเริ่มเกลียดขึ้นมาตะหงิดๆ แล้วสิ พีทคงเห็นว่าผมล้าเต็มทีเลยโยนเมาเท่นดิวมาให้

พีทรอจนผมเปิดน้ำดื่มจนพอใจแล้วถึงยอมเปิดปากพูด ซึ่งก็นับว่าเป็นความละเอียดละออของเขาเพราะถ้าพีทพูดขึ้นมาตอนที่ผมกำลังกินน้ำอยู่ล่ะก็คงมีสำลักกันบ้างแน่

“เอาตรงๆ เลยนะอเล็กซ์ ฉันไม่แน่ใจว่าตอนนี้แกใช้สมองคิด ใช้หัวใจคิด หรือใช้ไอ้จ้อนคิดเพราะไอ้โง่ที่ไหนก็ต้องมองออกว่าเจ้าหมาขี้เรื้อนนั่นมันหลอกใช้นายอยู่!” 

“เฮ้! ไม่คิดว่าพูดเกินไปหน่อยเหรอ?” 

พีทยักไหล่ “หรือนายจะเถียง?” 

ก็อยากจะเถียงได้หนักแน่นกว่านี้อยู่หรอกนะ แต่กระทั่งตัวผมเองก็ยังกังขากับความจริงใจของไคล์เหมือนกัน แต่อย่างน้อยผมก็มั่นใจว่าเขาไม่หลอกผมเรื่องอแมนด้า แต่เรื่องที่ว่าเขาหลอกใช้ผมหรือไม่นั่นมันอีกเรื่องหนึ่ง ผมยังยืนยันอย่างเดิมเหมือนที่บอกกับไคล์ไปว่าผมคิดว่าเขาไม่มี ‘เจตนา’ หลอกใช้ผม ไคล์อาจจะแค่ถูกสัญชาติญานตัวเองหลอกเรื่องความรู้สึกที่มีต่อผมก็ได้ ประเด็นนี้ผมก็บอกพีทไปแล้วแต่ดูเหมือนเพื่อนลูกครึ่งอมนุษย์ของผมจะไม่เชื่อ

“เรื่องนั้นเอาไว้ก่อนเถอะพีท ไคล์จะหลอกใช้ฉันหรือเปล่ามันไม่ใช่ประเด็นสำคัญ ตอนนี้ฉันอยากให้นายช่วยฉันตามหาพ่อก่อน”

“อเล็กซ์…” พีททำท่าทางลำบากใจ ผมเข้าใจเขาดี ถ้าผมช็อคเพราะพบว่าเพื่อนรักเป็นอมนุษย์ล่ะก็ พีทก็ต้องเครียดเหมือนกันที่ได้รู้ว่าพ่อของเพื่อนตัวเองเป็นฮันเตอร์

“ฉันรู้ว่ามันอาจจะทำใจลำบาก แต่อย่างที่เล่าไป อแมนด้าเองก็เป็นฮันเตอร์และเธอก็เชื่อใจพ่อฉัน อย่างน้อยนั่นก็น่าจะรับประกันได้ว่าเขาเป็นฮันเตอร์ที่ดีจริงมั้ย?” 

“อเล็กซ์…” 

“อีกอย่างนายไว้ใจพ่อฉันได้ ฉันรู้จักเขาดี…เอ่อ ถ้าไม่นับเรื่องที่เขามีอะไรปิดบังฉันล่ะก็เขาก็ถือเป็นคนที่มีศีลธรรมสูงทีเดียวแล้วก็…” พีทยกมือขึ้นเป็นสัญญานให้ผมหุบปาก

“พอแล้ว” สีหน้าพีทดูไม่ค่อยดีนัก “พอแล้วอเล็กซ์…ฉันเข้าใจแล้ว” ไม่ทันที่ผมจะได้โล่งอกพีทก็พูดต่อ “เรื่องพ่อนายน่ะฉันเข้าใจดี แต่ฉันคงจะช่วยนายตามหาเขาให้ไม่ได้หรอก”

“ไม่ได้…งั้นเหรอ?” ผมเอ๋อไปชั่วขณะ ขอเกริ่นไว้ตรงนี้เลยว่าพีทเพื่อนผมคนนี้เป็นคนฉลาดเรียนรู้ไว หลังจากที่เขาเริ่มหันมาเล่นอินเตอร์เน็ทได้ไม่นานเขาก็เชี่ยวชาญกว่าผมที่ใช้คอมพิวเตอร์มานานกว่าเขา พีทใช้เวลาแค่ครึ่งปีเรียนรู้เรื่องระบบเน็ตเวิร์คและการเจาะเข้าระบบฐานข้อมูลต่างๆ เขาอ้างว่าทำเป็นงานอดิเรกแต่ไอ้งานอดิเรกนี่แหละที่ทำเงินให้เขามหาศาลในระยะเวลาอันสั้น 

“ไม่ได้” พีทส่ายหน้า

“พูดเป็นเล่นไป” ผมรู้ตัวว่ากำลังชักสีหน้าใส่เพื่อน แต่กับอีแค่เจาะเข้าไปในฐานข้อมูลของตำรวจหรือเอฟบีไอพีทก็ทำมาแล้ว นับประสาอะไรกับการตามรอยเบาะแสพ่อผม ผมแอบคิดว่าพีทไม่ใช่ทำไม่ได้หรอกแต่เขาไม่อยากทำต่างหาก

“ไม่ได้ล้อเล่น” พีทถูจมูกตัวเองไปมา “ทำไม่ได้จริงๆ”

“ไอ้ที่บอกว่าทำไม่ได้นี่หมายถึงฝีมือนายห่วย?…” หน้ากลมๆ ของพีทแดงเรื่อขึ้นเพราะถูกผมกวนประสาท “…หรือนายไม่อยากช่วยกันแน่?” 

“โว๊ย!” พีทตะโกนแล้วผุดลุกขึ้นยืน “ไม่ใช่ไม่อยากช่วยแต่มันช่วยไม่ได้โว๊ย!”

“ก็แล้วมันเพราะอะไรล่ะ!” พีทลุกแล้วผมก็ลุกมั่งสิ

“ก็พ่อนายสั่งไว้นี่หว่า!” 

…พีทหยุดพูด ส่วนผมพูดไม่ออกอยู่พักใหญ่

“หมายความว่าไง?” ความโมโหทำให้ผมคว้าคอเสื้อของพีทแล้วเขย่า…ก็พยายามเขย่าแล้วนะแต่พีทไม่สะเทือนสักนิด “ที่นายพูดมามันหมายความว่าไง!” ให้ตายเถอะทำไมคนรอบตัวผมถึงมีแต่พวกมีลับลมคมนัยทั้งนั้นเลยนะ ทั้งพ่อผม ทั้งไคล์ ทั้งพีท ไม่มีใครบอกอะไรออกมาตรงๆ สักคน

“พ่อนายสั่งฉันไว้…สั่งว่าถ้านายมาหาฉันแล้วขอให้ตามตัวเขาก็ให้ปฏิเสธไป” พีทค่อยๆ แกะมือผมออกจากคอเสื้อเขาแล้วผลักผมลงไปนั่งบนโซฟาเหมือนเดิม “ให้ตายเถอะอเล็กซ์ ฉันอิจฉานายรู้มั้ยที่มีพ่อแบบเกรกอรี่ ดอว์น”

“ฉันไม่เข้าใจ…”

“ตอนเราเจอกันใหม่ๆ พ่อนายมาหาฉัน” พีทดีดนิ้วดังเปาะ ปากก็บุ้ยไปทางประตู “เปิดประตูบานนั้นเข้ามาง่ายๆ อย่างนั้นเลย ฉันงี้กลัวจนแทบฉี่ราด แค่มองปราดเดียวก็รู้ว่าเขาเป็นฮันเตอร์”

“พ่อมาหานาย? ที่นี่?” 

“ใช่ อเล็กซ์นายอาจจะไม่รู้นะแต่พ่อนายนี่โคตรรักนายเลยว่ะ เขารู้ทุกความเคลื่อนไหวเกี่ยวกับนาย จะไม่แปลกใจเลยว่าในเมืองนี้ต้องมีสายของเขาที่คอยจับตาดูนายไว้สักสองสามคน ฉันก็เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น…”

ผมพูดไม่ออก พีทยิ้มแล้วพูดต่อ

“เขารู้ว่าฉันเป็นอะไร รู้ว่าลูกชายตัวเองมาผูกมิตรกับลูกครึ่งแวมไพร์ก็เลยแวะมาหาเพื่อนลูก…แบบว่ามาเตือนไง” ผมพอจะนึกออกว่าพ่อมาเตือนพีทเรื่องอะไร

“หลังจากที่พ่อนายแน่ใจในมิตรภาพอันบริสุทธิ์ใจของฉันคนนี้” มืออูมๆ ของพีทตบอกตัวเองดังฉาดด้วยท่าทางกระหยิ่มยิ้มย่อง “เขาก็อนุญาตให้ฉันเป็นเพื่อนกับลูกชายหัวแก้วหัวแหวนของเขาได้” พีทยิ้มเยาะ “…ว่าจะถามมานานแล้วว่าพ่อนายตั้งชื่อเล่นให้นายว่า ‘เจ้าหญิงน้อย’ หรืออะไรทำนองนั้นหรือเปล่า? แบบว่าพูดตรงๆ นะ ฉันไม่เคยเจอพ่อคนไหนหวงลูกได้เท่าพ่อนายเลยว่ะ นี่ถ้าไม่รู้จักนายมาก่อนฉันต้องนึกว่านายเป็นลูกสาวไม่ใช่ลูกชายแน่!”

ผมยกเท้าเตะพีทไปหนึ่งทีแต่เจ้าตัวยังไม่หยุดหัวเราะ

“พอเลย! แล้วเรื่องที่พ่อฉันห้ามนายนี่มันอะไร? พ่อฉันบอกอะไรไว้บ้าง?” 

สีหน้าพีทกลับมาจริงจังอีกครั้ง “เมื่อสามอาทิตย์ที่แล้วพ่อนายโทรหาฉัน เขาบอกว่าตอนนี้เขากำลังทำคดีสำคัญมากคดีหนึ่งอยู่ เขาเน้นว่าสำคัญมากและอันตรายมาก และจะให้นายรู้ไม่ได้ด้วย” 

“ให้ฉันรู้ไม่ได้?” ผมขมวดคิ้ว “ฉันไม่รู้มาก่อนด้วยซ้ำว่าเขาเป็นฮันเตอร์แล้วจะไประแคะระคายเรื่องคดีสำคัญอะไรนั่นที่เขาสืบอยู่ได้ยังไง?” ยิ่งคิดก็ยิ่งไม่เข้าท่า ทุกอย่างนี่มันดูประหลาดไปหมด

“ฉันก็ถามเขากลับไปแบบนั้นเหมือนกัน แต่พ่อนายก็ยังย้ำคำเดิม” ถึงตรงนี้พีทพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเข้มๆ แบบที่เป็นเอกลักษณ์ของพ่อผม “เขาบอกว่า ‘อเล็กซ์มีความสามารถพิเศษในการอยู่ผิดที่ผิดเวลาได้ตลอด ครั้งนี้ก็คงไม่ต่างกัน อีกอย่างเรื่องนี้เกี่ยวกับเขาโดยตรง จะให้เด็กคนนั้นรู้ไม่ได้ว่าฉันทำอะไรอยู่’ แบบนี้” 

“แล้วทำไมนายถึงบอกฉันเรื่องนี้?” 

“ก็ง่ายๆ” พีทยักไหล่ “พ่อนายสั่งแค่ว่าห้ามช่วยนายตามหาเขา ไม่ได้สั่งนี่หว่าว่าห้ามพูดเรื่องอื่น” พีทยิ้มยิงฟัน ผมอดขำไม่ได้ “อีกอย่าง…พ่อนายบอกว่ามันเกี่ยวกับนายโดยตรง ฉันว่าอย่างน้อยนายควรจะได้รู้ไว้”

“รู้แล้วจะมีประโยชน์อะไร ถึงจะรู้ว่าเขากำลังสืบคดีที่เกี่ยวข้องกับฉันมันก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้เราหาตัวเขาเจอนี่นา”

“นายนี่เป็นพวกเถรตรงจังว่ะ ฉันหมายถึงนายควรจะได้รู้ไว้ว่าพ่อนายรักนายแค่ไหน…” เสียงพีทเบาลง “ไม่ใช่ทุกคนที่จะโชคดีแบบนายนะเว๊ย”

คำพูดของพีททำให้หัวใจผมปั่นป่วน ทำไมผมจะไม่รู้ว่าพ่อรักผม แต่ตอนนี้ผมก็ยังทำใจให้อภัยสิ่งที่พ่อทำลงไปไม่ได้อยู่ดี อย่างน้อยก็ยังอภัยให้ไม่ได้จนกว่าพ่อจะยอมพูดความจริงทั้งหมดออกมา

“สรุปคือไม่มีทางที่นายจะช่วยเราตามหาพ่อฉันใช่มั้ย?”

“ก็ตามนั้น” พีทตอบ “แต่ฉันช่วยส่งข่าวหาเขาได้”

ถึงจะไม่ใช่คำตอบที่ต้องการแต่อย่างน้อยก็พอมีความหวังที่จะติดต่อหาพ่อได้ ทว่ายังไม่ทันที่ผมจะได้คุยรายละเอียดกับพีทต่อ เสียงเคาะประตูถี่ๆ ก็ดังขึ้น

“เจ้าหมาขี้เรื้อนนั่นมันต้องการอะไรวะ?” พีทลุกไปเปิดประตู ท่าทางหงุดหงิดไม่น้อย ผมเองก็เกือบลืมไคล์ไปเสียสนิท “เลิกเห่าเสียทีไอ้หมาบ้านี่!”

“หุบปาก” ไคล์หันมามองผม ดวงตาของเขาเปลี่ยนเป็นสีทองแวววาว “พวกมันล้อมเราไว้หมดแล้ว”

“ฉิบหายล่ะสิ!” พีทวิ่งไปที่คอมพิวเตอร์ เขาทำอะไรกับมันครู่หนึ่งแล้วสักพักหน้าจอก็มีภาพจากกล้องวงจรปิดรอบๆ ตึกปรากฏขึ้น กล้องจากแต่ละด้านของตึกเผยให้เห็นว่ามีหมาป่าล้อมเราไว้ด้านละสองตัว ยกเว้นด้านประตูหน้าที่มีหมาป่าสองตัวกับชายอีกหนึ่งคน ผู้ชายคนนั้นเงยหน้ามองกล้องเหมือนจะสบตาพวกเรา จากนั้นเขาก็ยิ้มกว้างก่อนจะพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริงแต่ทำให้ผมรู้สึกขนพองสยองเกล้าอย่างบอกไม่ถูกว่า

“ไคล์…ลุงมารับแกแล้ว”

ทันใดนั้นผมก็รู้สึกเจ็บแปลบที่ข้อมือขึ้นมา เป็นไคล์ที่ยึดข้อมือผมไว้แน่น ผมอ้าปากจะบอกให้เขาปล่อยมือแต่พอเห็นสีหน้าของไคล์ผมก็พูดไม่ออก

“อเล็กซ์…ผมจะไม่มีวันยอมให้เขาทำร้ายคุณแน่” สีหน้าของไคล์ที่กำลังจับจ้องไปที่หน้าจอมอนิเตอร์ดูเย็นเยียบผิดกับฝ่ามือร้อนผ่าวของเขา ดวงตาของไคล์ส่องประกายเหมือนกับเปลวเพลิงสีทอง ร่างทั้งร่างของเขาสั่นเทิ้ม จะด้วยความกลัวหรือความโกรธเกรี้ยวผมก็ไม่อาจรู้ได้

ผมหันไปมองหน้าจอแล้วพิจารณาชายวัยกลางคนที่ยังคงยิ้มกว้างให้กล้องอยู่ตอนนี้ด้วยความพรั่นพรึง ใบหน้าของชายคนนั้นมีเค้าโครงคล้ายคลึงกับชายอีกคนที่กำลังกุมมือผมไว้แน่น 

ตัวผมในตอนนี้ไม่แน่ใจอะไรเลย ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าไคล์จริงใจกับผมหรือไม่? ไม่แน่ใจว่าพ่อจะกลับมาหาพวกเราทันมั้ย? ไม่แน่ใจว่าพวกเราจะมีชีวิตรอดอยู่พ้นคืนนี้ไปได้หรือเปล่าด้วยซ้ำ

แต่มีอยู่อย่างหนึ่งที่ผมมั่นใจ…ผมมั่นใจว่าชายที่อยู่บนหน้าจอตอนนี้คือ ‘เอียน แอนเดอร์สัน’ ลุงแท้ๆ และอดีตอัลฟ่าของไคล์

เอียนแสยะยิ้มกว้างกว่าเดิม เขายังคงอยู่ในร่างมนุษย์เต็มตัว แต่อะไรบางอย่างบอกผมว่ารอยยิ้มที่เห็นผ่านจอมอนิเตอร์นั้นซ่อนเขี้ยวคมๆ ที่พร้อมจะฉีกทึ้งพวกเราเป็นชิ้นๆ เอาไว้

“ว่ายังไงล่ะหลานรัก…จะไม่ออกมาต้อนรับลุงหน่อยเหรอ?”


End file.
